LA CHICA DRAGON
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Un día cualquiera, Lucy empieza a ver con otros ojos a su mejor amigo, desatando sin querer el nacimiento de "La chica Dragón"... ahora Natsu al enterarse, la acosa enloquecido de emoción buscando enfrentarse a tan poderoso rival en el que se ha convertido, sin siquiera imaginar, que le esperan días muy difíciles y una pelea que tal vez no pueda ganar.
1. Inspiración

Hola, hace tiempo que no escribía. Me alegra mucho poder estar de nuevo con todos aquellos que me han apoyado y que me envían sus Review´s a pesar de que mis historias tienen bastantito tiempo publicadas. Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me halagaron incluyéndome en su lista de autores favoritos… mil gracias.

Para todos ustedes, traigo esta nueva historia. Un experimento con un tema algo repetido en lo que trata a fics pero se me antojó probar, espero sea de su agrado. Estoy aceptando de antemano que puede que no exista gran novedad en la historia pero por eso lo estoy tomando desde otro enfoque (lean y entenderán), así que les pido paciencia (Lo bueno empieza a partir del capitulo tres) Además es mi primer Nalu XD.

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

 **Recuerden:**

 **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

 **Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.**

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

==Lucy==

Mi cuerpo se sentía relajado, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto, y mis ojos, como si tuviesen conciencia propia, se resistían a abrirse por temor a ser lastimados por la luz del sol, que en ese momento me producía cosquillas en el rosto. La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño porque yo misma me había saboteado. Con el rostro hundido en la almohada comencé a recordar la tarde anterior.

Esa tarde, Levy y yo rondábamos la biblioteca completamente aburridas cuando miramos a una visitante inusual entrar entre los pasillos para mirar sospechosamente un libro que intentó tomar de la estantería sin conseguirlo.

—Mira es Erza, ¿Que estará haciendo en la biblioteca?— murmuró Levy mientras me empujaba para que ambas nos ocultáramos de su vista.

Ella movió algunos libros un par de veces pero no se decidió y terminó abandonándolo en el estante. Se alejó un par de pasos en el pasillo para inmediatamente regresar a tomar de nuevo el libro y huir con gran agilidad del sitio después de cumplir su cometido observada por nosotras. Tomamos todas las precauciones requeridas para no ser descubiertas, corríamos el riesgo de morir a manos de la maga de equipamiento.

— ¡Estoy segura de que es este! Es una serie… se llevó el ultimo— tome el primer libro de la colección y comencé a leer el prólogo, al instante me ruborice. Recordé que la última vez que mi amiga intentó decirme que tipo de libros leía Erza y como terminó incrustada en el muro del gremio.

— Tenías razón, los libros que lee Erza son demasiado eróticos. — ella me lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a leer mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

— No es para tanto… la verdad… es erótico no pornográfico. — No pude evitar mirarla con asombro. Ella lo notó al instante.

— Es demasiado sugerente en mi opinión—

— ¿Estas de broma Lucy…? No puedo creer que no hayas leído uno parecido antes… es más creo que vi más de un par escondidos en tu librero…— mi amiga comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras con una mueca le advertía que no se siguiera burlando de mí.

— No te burles de mí…—

— Oh vamos Lucy… — yo simplemente me volví a sonrojar.

— Esta bien, lo admito, he leído varios antes, incluso más explícitos que estos, pero… eso no significa que quiera divulgarlo por todo Fiore…— respondí mientras miraba distraídamente los estantes para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

— Son tiempos modernos, prueba está que puedes pedir estos prestados en cualquier librería — yo solo le volví a mirar algo fastidiada del tema.

— Ya deja de molestarme, solo me avergüenza decirlo, no es que este pidiendo al encargado que los ponga en la chimenea y que los queme por profanos, no exageres —

— Eres una escritora, los escritores deben conocer todos, y me refiero a todos, los géneros y estilos de escrituras ya sea como referencia, ya sabes, probar cual es el estilo que más se te facilita o para descubrir para cual tienes más talento— la mire un poco alarmada.

— ¿Quieres que intente escribir novela rosa o novelas eróticas?, ¿En serio me imaginas a mi escribiendo algo así por el estilo? —

—La verdad no te considero capaz… es algo así, como que no va con tu personalidad— yo gemí una protesta, en realidad, el que dudara de mi capacidad como escritora me lastimaba el orgullo pero no pude contestar nada coherente para defenderme mientras ella se reía sin piedad de mi sonrojado rostro.

— Creí que me considerabas una buena escritora, que dudes de mi duele — trate de que no se notase mi orgullo herido pero no creo que ella no lo hubiera notado y sonrió de manera burlona solo para molestarme.

— Si claro… ni siquiera sabrías por dónde empezar… nunca he visto que te apasiones románticamente por nadie… y mucho menos físicamente por un chico —

—Eso no… como puedes estar tan segura… no tienes, ni puedes tener idea si he estado enamorada o algo…— dije nerviosa y ella me miro con sorna.

— Sí, claro… te creo… es más, pruébalo… llévalo a casa e inténtalo, así te comenzaré a creer un poco, ni siquiera podrás ponerlo en el mostrador de la recepción… — se burló ella y se lo arrebate de las manos para dirigirnos al mostrador de la biblioteca.

— Ya, claro, como tú ya no tienes que leer novelas rosas porque ya tienes a un hombre para que te realice las fantasías… te sientes muy valiente y desinhibida… — sonreí triunfante al ver como su rostro se convertía en un tomate gigante.

—¡ Lu…lu… Lucy!— mi amiga intentaba inútilmente taparme la boca para que el anciano dependiente no escuchara lo que estaba insinuando y no continuara burlándome descaradamente de ella. Fue inútil, el escucho nuestra conversación ya que las mejillas del dependiente se tiñeron de un rosa sutil mientras sonreía y evitaba mirarnos para evitar avergonzar más a mi amiga mientras nos estregada el libro que habíamos pedido prestado.

— ¿Quién es la puritana ahora? — me reí a mis anchas mientras caminábamos a casa.

Ya en la comodidad de mi hogar, un par de tazas de té y después de patear e intentar correr inútilmente a dos vagabundos invasores de hogares termine de leer mi novela romántica "algo erótica" armonizada por un par de ronquidos que provenían mi cama. Afortunadamente los chicos les interesa un rábano saber o leer libros así que nadie pregunto de que trataba o que tan decente era mi lectura.

Cerré el libro y lo guarde en el cajón de mi escritorio por si llegaba algún otro auto-invitado del gremio que si prestara atención al título. Ya lo devolvería más tarde a la biblioteca. Deambule por mi habitación digiriendo lo que acababa de leer a la vez que lo diseccionaba en mi mente para ver los detalles técnicos para escribir una historia como esa y que sonara interesante y te atrapara de tal forma que no perdiera el interés hasta terminarlo, pero también estaba cansada, y el irme a tomar una siesta también sonaba atractivo en este momento, distraídamente miré en dirección a mi cama donde estaban mis queridos invasores.

— ¿Todavía siguen aquí este par de vagos? — mi cama, ocupada… usurpada por ese par de bribones. Suspiré frustrada y con algo de sueño me recosté sobre mi sofá, abrazada a un cojín mientras pensaba en la historia que había leído, en mi amiga Erza y en una Levy que para nada se ruborizo por leer la temática de la novela.

Levy estaba viviendo su propio sueño romántico, su propia novela. Comencé a imaginar una posible historia en mi mente para cumplir el reto que me hizo mi amiga. Soy una escritora, debo conocer y experimentar con todos los géneros, tal vez algún día escriba una novela de ese tipo que pueda vender y sacarme de mi precaria situación económica (claro usando un seudónimo) pero, abochornada tuve que rechazar la idea puesto que no poseo ninguna experiencia romántica y mucho menos sexual.

De hecho no existía ningún hombre especial en mi vida que me sirviera de inspiración.

Un sonoro ronquido me sacó de mis pensamientos y mire a mi compañero acostado en mi cama.

Ese hombre en mi cama era la única imagen masculina constante en mi vida. Supongo que tenerlo pegado a mí casi las veinticuatro horas del día no da lugar a que un chico me corteje.

De acuerdo hay un hombre en mi vida, pero no puedo contarlo como inspiración para escribir mi historia. No podía contar a Natsu, él es como es… él es muy especial para mí, lo admiro y todo, pero a pesar de que siempre se la pasa a mi alrededor él nunca me ha despertado ese tipo de interés. O al menos no lo he querido ver de esa forma desde la ocasión en la que Mirajane me confundió y me hizo creer que Natsu intentaría confesarse y lo único que quería es que usáramos a virgo para que escaváramos un túnel frente a un árbol.

Rememoré su sonrisa cálida y su forma de caminar y rondar a mí alrededor de forma demasiado despreocupada, inclusive impertinente, ya que no conoce lo que es el respeto a la privacidad.

Él es atractivo físicamente, pero siendo honesta la parte que más enamora a las mujeres no está en una parte visible de la anatomía de los hombres, sino en el cortejo y la seducción.

Y Natsu era tan seductor como un pez en la boca de Happy.

Jamás le había visto como una posible conquista.

No me imaginaba con él en una situación romántica. ¡Dios! De solo imaginármelo me atragantaba de la risa. Si a él se le ocurriera alguna vez acercarse a mí para besarme antes pensaría que intenta hacer alguna estupidez como lamer mi nariz o morderme una mejilla como parte de alguna estúpida apuesta.

Me asomé de nuevo a verle, su brazo colgaba despreocupadamente por el borde de la cama y observe su mano. Sus manos parecían estar hechas para la guerra solamente. No era capaz de imaginarle haciendo una caricia delicada a mi rostro o simplemente tomarnos de las manos.

 _"Pero aun así, sus manos son cálidas"_

Deprimida tuve que admitir que las manos de Natsu han tocado mi cuerpo más que ningún otro ser vivo aparte de mi misma sin que lo sintiera de una forma provocativa, al contrario, me sentí avergonzada y temerosa de que no pueda casarme en un futuro.

Y sus abrazos se sienten agradables y tranquilizantes.

Además.. él, el huele bien, como a madera fresca y un imperceptible toque que hollín. La piel se me erizó solo de recordarlo.

¡Alto! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en el idiota de mi amigo de esa forma? "Porque es el especial para ti, es todo". Me burle de los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza por culpa de mi amiga y del estúpido libro. Suspirando derrotada me hundí en mi mullido sofá y pronto me quedaría dormida de no ser porque a mi nariz llego ese inusual aroma que me era del todo familiar (el cual estaba recordando hacía un minuto), pero algo diferente, más bien era más intenso tanto así que agudizó mis sentidos e inundó de un calor agradable mi pecho haciendo que me sobresaltara y hacerme despertar súbitamente.

Abrí los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos al sentir su presencia. Estaba cerca de mí, lo sentía a mis espaldas. Mis oídos escucharon como nunca el aleteo suave de mi pequeño compañero azul y los pies de mi Nakama, los cuales hacían rechinar la madera del suelo casi imperceptiblemente.

Sonreí, seguramente querían hacerme una broma entre los dos pero yo los sorprendería primero.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu? No pienso levantarme a hacerles de cenar…— dije aun con mi rostro hundido en el cojín mientras abría un ojo para mirar a un aterrado pelirosa que se alejaba un poco del sofá con un marcador en las manos. El me miraba sorprendido, tanto que el marcador escapo de sus manos cayendo al suelo mientras Happy volaba a sus espaldas mientras colgaba desilusionado sus patitas a sus costados. El también iba armado con un marcador negro.

— Lucy despertó antes de hacerle la broma, eso sí que no es divertido — maulló fastidiado, mientras cruzaba sus patitas frente a su pecho.

— Pero… si estabas profundamente dormida… — murmuró en voz apenas perceptible, tanto que me sorprendió el poder entender lo que había dicho.

— Déjenme dormir… — no tenía ánimos para cocinarle a para un par de aprovechados así que apreté con fuerza el cojín en mis manos esperando convencerlos de que ambos me dejaran dormir un poco más.

— Happy, debemos irnos… — dijo algo afectado Natsu y yo solo parpadee confundida. Los convencí demasiado rápido, generalmente tendría que lloriquear un par de horas antes de convencerlos de regresar a su casa.

— Ok… — susurre mientras mi amigo salía en un suspiro no sin antes sacudir la cabeza algo confundido y regalarme una de sus inusuales sonrisas.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana en el Gremio! — gritó a media caída mientras se despedía con la mano.

— ¡Espérame Natsu! — gritó algo apurado el exced mientras lo seguía al vuelo escapando por la ventana.

Me levanté del sofá algo confundida por su actitud y decidí meterme a dormir a mi cama, estaba tan cansada que me fui desnudando de camino a ella. Mis calcetines y mis pantalones quedaron regados por el piso mientras sentía que el ambiente se tornaba acalorado.

Pero estamos en pleno invierno, y la ventana estaba abierta.

Miré en redondo y cerciorándome de que no había nadie alrededor, me deshice de mi camisa también quedando solo en ropa interior y termine derrumbándome en mi cama. Cuando me hundí entre las sabanas me percaté de que el mismo aroma que hacía unos instantes había logrado hacer que despertara invadía mis fosas nasales y me sonrojé sobremanera, tanto que sentí que mis oídos comenzaron a silbar. Me levanté de golpe hasta quedar sentada, intentado inútilmente de alejar las sabanas enredadas en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Es el aroma de Natsu! — estaba por toda la almohada y las mantas. Diablos, hasta podía sentir que estaba pegado a mi piel. Pero no era un aroma desagradable, incluso me hacía sentir acalorada, asustada de mis pensamientos arroje todas las sábanas fuera de mi cama.

Sentía la temperatura de mi cuerpo elevarse con rapidez y la poca ropa que llevaba encima se sentía como lava ardiente sobre mi piel. En segundos me encontraba completamente desnuda sobre mi cama intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

— Estoy completamente sugestionada por lo que acabo de leer, no puede ser posible que mi propio cuerpo me esté traicionando... desde cuando soy tan consiente de su presencia… —

Nunca me había sentido así. Pero el calor y un ligero dolor de cabeza estaban ahí, presentes, haciéndome sentir enferma.

Me puse de pie y corrí a la ducha para refrescarme con agua fría y me di cuenta de que no era mi imaginación, mi temperatura estaba realmente alta, pero inmediatamente después de mojar mi cabello regresé a la normalidad. Suspiré aliviada, no era la primera vez que mi cuerpo que jugaba una mala pasada. Las hormonas son mis enemigas cada mes y haciendo cuentas mentales le eche la culpa a mi próximo periodo y más relajada me fui a dormir. O más bien lo intente, pesadillas… bueno no es la forma correcta de llamarles… sueños muy subidos de tono me hicieron dormir a medias toda la noche.

El gorjeo de un ave en mi ventana me trajo al presente y me removí algo incomoda, no quería salirme de mi cómoda cama, me hice ovillo debajo de mis sábanas nuevamente e intente postergar lo inevitable. El lejano grito del panadero ambulante ofreciendo su venta matutina me terminó de traer a la realidad y gemí frustrada porque debía levantarme temprano para ir al Gremio. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad girarme en medio de un amasijo de sabanas y cuando creí que había conseguido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ponerme en pie aspiré de nuevo su aroma en mi almohada y suspiré derrotada. Era como si estuviera ahí mismo en ese momento, a mi lado.

Abracé con fuerza mi almohada como si fuera el mismo y sonreí.

— Un ratito más… nadie tiene porque saberlo… — había soñado con él, yo acariciando su cabello y él besándome tiernamente la frente mientras sus manos cálidas frotaban mi espalda hasta casi hacerme ronronear como un gato al cual le acarician el pelaje de la espalda.

Después el sueño cambio a uno más concreto donde mi amigo me recorría entera con sus labios.

No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, pero si era la vez primera con Natsu como protagonista.

Suspiré un poco avergonzada de mis sueños pero pronto termine por relajarme de nuevo. Ya no estaba molesta ni asustada, ya después de meditar mejor las cosas, acepté que ya estaba en esa edad de pensar intensamente en los chicos y al no tener a ninguno especial en mi vida, el cual me robara del todo la atención, el último chico en ver ese día fue mi fuente de inspiración.

— Y claro, la basura de literatura que leíste ayer no ayuda en nada a tu pervertida imaginación… — me regañé a mí misma antes de saltar de la cama y empezar a arreglarme para ir al gremio.

Llegue en menos de un parpadeo al gremio y después desayunar y conversar un poco con mi amiga Levy y con Mirajane, me dirigí al pizarrón de las misiones. Después de elegir un par que no implicaban más que labores dentro de la ciudad, que serían fáciles de realizar con mis amigos espíritus estelares, caí en cuenta de que Natsu y Happy no habían corrido hasta mí gritando que saliéramos de misión como todas las mañanas. Me pareció extraño pero decidí no darle demasiada importancia ya que sin ellos rondando había más posibilidades de conservar más de la recompensa por los trabajos que había elegido.

Cruce mis brazos detrás de la cabeza buscando darme ánimos para cumplir con mis misiones (las cuales sí que prometían darme un día muy ocupado) cuando noté el mismo olor que me trastornó toda la noche de ayer, y que ahora me desestabilizó hasta el punto de casi hacerme caer de la butaca en la que estaba sentada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero no por el hecho de haberlo notado, sino el que el dueño de ese característico perfume brillaba por su ausencia en la sala del gremio.

—Creo que estoy alucinando cosas… — la piel de mis manos comenzó a sentirse un poco irritada, como si picaran, y de pronto un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo erizando todos los vellos de mi piel.

Desacuerdo ahora si estoy preocupada.

—Mi-Mirajane, ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde están Natsu y Happy? — intenté decir pero mi pecho se sintió como si hubiese respirado aire demasiado caliente. La garganta se me secó súbitamente y casi comienzo a toser sin control.

—No, la verdad no lo sé Lucy, los chicos no han pasado por aquí ¿Te encuentras bien?— me dijo mientras me alcanzaba una taza de té.

—Creo que si…— Me recargue sobre la barra del bar e intenté respirar profundamente para tranquilizar la lluvia de sensaciones que me invadían y de pronto así como la oleada de calor me invadió, súbitamente se desvaneció. Mi amiga se alejó a atender a alguien más que se había acercado a la barra dejándome sola con mis sensaciones.

—¿Qué rayos me sucede?— suspiré mientras que con una mano intentaba deshacerme de la ligera capa de sudor que cubrió mi frente y las yemas de mis dedos me hicieron respingar ya que se sentían muy calientes al tacto. Ella regreso frente a mí con cara de preocupación.

—Lucy, ya me preocupaste. Qué raro que no hallan llegado aún, los chicos siempre son de los primeros en llegar en la mañana por el desayuno y con mucha energía…—

—¡Buenos días Lucy!— Happy me miró emocionado desde la entrada y en un segundo ya estaba sobre mis hombros.—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¿Será que tú me puedes invitar el desayuno hoy?— sonreí al verle pero al instante hice una mueca de fingida molestia. Esos dos como siempre asaltando mi casi vacía cartera.

—¿Y Natsu? El debería estarte alimentando, no yo gato—

—Lucy… eres mala… no ves que hoy estoy solo porque Natsu no quiso despertarse… — Marijane que le servía en un plato un pescado crudo a mi pequeño amigo se quedó congelada al igual que yo por sus palabras.

—¿Cómo que no…— ambas quisimos indagar pero nos interrumpió rápidamente.

—Le dije que era hora del desayuno y solo se giró mil veces en la hamaca y me dijo que llegaría después…— sus bigotes comenzaron a vibrar de forma graciosa mientras comía entusiasmado su desayuno.

—¿Podría ser acaso que pescó un resfriado?— murmuró Marijane pero Happy negó alegre.

—No tiene fiebre ni nada, además Natsu jamás se enferma de nada —

* * *

Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les halla intrigado y se queden conmigo el resto de la historia. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Cansado

Hola, estoy de nuevo por aquí, traigo otro capitulo muy rapido, ya lo tenía escrito y pues hay que aprovechar que traigo la inspiración de mi lado. Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me incluyeron tan pronto a su lista de autores favoritos apenas subi el primer capitulo… mil gracias.

! Disfruten !

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 2

==Natsu==

Cansado es una palabra tan común en el lenguaje de cualquiera, pero no en el mío.

Nunca había sufrido la sensación de no querer despegarme de mis mantas, era tan cómodo estar arropado como nunca acostumbro.

— ¡Natsu, Natsu! Levántate… hay que ir al Gremio, muero de hambre… — Happy me grita y su voz chillona me encrespa los nervios, jala de mi cabello e intentaba hacerme salir de la hamaca sin conseguirlo. Ni me interesa hacerlo. Solo deseo seguir durmiendo.

—Aun no termino de dormir, vamos más tarde…— gemí sin verdaderos deseos de abandonar mi refugio. Desde el día anterior comencé a sentirme demasiado cansado. Tanto que aunque fuimos en busca de Lucy para divertirnos los tres, terminé derrumbado en su cama durmiendo toda la tarde.

— ¡Natsu tonto! ¡Ya me harté de intentar levantarte! ¡Iré con Marijane y pediré mil pescados a tu cuenta…!— escuche que chilló pero no tenía ni un gramo de ganas de levantarme de mi hamaca.

— Si… como quieras Happy…—

Me enrolle más en mis mantas, sentía frío en mi cuerpo. Es raro, pero sabía que no tenía fiebre, es como si simplemente el calor me estuviera abandonando. Mi piel se sentía extraña, desde la noche anterior, cuando me tiré en la hamaca se sentía helada.

Corrí a buscar una manta que casi nunca usaba, solo en las misiones donde hay que ir donde la nieve es abundante.

Me cubrí lo mejor que pude pero a pesar de ello no pude descansar del todo. Me sentía incómodo, como si me faltara algo. Seguro estaba empezando a enfermar de algo, ya que inclusive mis reflejos estaban fallando, tanto que Lucy había detectado cuando Happy y yo intentamos rayar su cara la noche anterior.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su rostro adormilado espiándonos detrás del cojín. La muy ladina se sentía superior por habernos descubierto una vez en plena travesura, pero ya le enseñaré en otra ocasión. Ya que los expertos ninjas del Gremio son y seguiremos siendo Happy y yo.

De no sentirme tan cansado, me hubiera levantado a ejecutar mi revancha y dejar bien rayada esa carita de autosuficiencia. Pero, me siento tan cansado, que el sueño me vence casi sin darme cuenta.

* * *

— Natsu… Natsu… ¿Cómo te sientes…?— escuche una voz conocida pero al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cabello para tocar mi frente gruñí molesto y solo me giré para enrollarme en mis mantas de nuevo. Aspire un poco y me di cuenta de que tenía compañía en mi pequeña casa.

¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Y mejor aún ¿En qué momento me volví a quedar dormido?

— Wendy… déjame dormir…— escuche que se alejó mí y empujó levemente la hamaca haciendo que me mareara un poco.

— Pues no tiene fiebre y parece estar bien físicamente… tal vez solo este realmente cansado— escuche que dijo mi amiga dragón, pero por alguna extraña razón comencé a fastidiarme por su inoportuna visita.

— ¡Pero Natsu nunca ha sido flojo!— gimió Happy en voz baja pero en mis oídos finos sonaba como si estuvieran conversando normalmente frente a mí a pesar de estar bajo las mantas.

— Oh vamos todos tenemos días así de vez en cuando, no solo se cansa uno físicamente sino también mentalmente, déjenlo dormir ya veremos cómo está mañana — escuche la voz de mi amiga Erza antes de que Gray comenzara a carcajearse.

— Ja, ja, ja… ¿Cómo puede cansarse mentalmente si el Idiota cabeza de carbón no piensa en lo absoluto? —

— ¡Gray!— lo reprendió enojada una voz que me hizo recorrer un escalofrío porque no había detectado su presencia en lo absoluto cuando es lo primero que noto cuando menos a cien metros de distancia. Abrí los ojos e inspiré profundamente… si ahí estaba, su aroma característico. Eso sí que es raro, y aún más cuando sentí que el frío que me invadía se disolvió un poco.

—Ya Lucy, no te molestes, es una broma—

Gruñí y asome mi cabeza y los miré a todos con fastidio, si quería seguir durmiendo debería correrlos a todos.

— No pueden dejarme dormir un poco… que hacen metidos en mi casa… —

— El Dragón esta de mal humor… que miedo — maldita paleta de hielo humana, si no estuviera tan cansado le incrustaría un puño en su horrenda cara.

—Lamentamos habernos metido en tu casa Natsu, pero Happy no nos supo explicar si pudieras estar enfermo o no… te dejamos descansar— como siempre Erza de mediadora para evitar las peleas, hubiera insistido pero el sueño era demasiado, suspiré aliviado, al fin me dejarían descansar.

Sonreí.

Estaba agradecido por su amabilidad, después de todo Erza, Gray y yo siempre hemos cuidado de nosotros porque siempre hemos estado solos. Pero, estoy tan cansado, lo único que quiero es seguir durmiendo.

Todos comenzaron a salir a excepción de Lucy y Happy que los acompañaron hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron.

— Me quedaré un rato leyendo un libro para ver cómo sigue, nos vemos mañana en el Gremio, chicos no se preocupen… — y yo que pensé que me dejarían dormir. Disfruto de la compañía de Lucy, pero sinceramente prefería quedarme solo en la silenciosa comodidad de mi casa.

— Me atraso un par de horas para ir a trabajar y todos hacen tremendo alboroto… déjenme dormir…— murmuré para mí pero la voz de Lucy a mis espaldas me erizó todos y cada uno de mis cabellos.

— ¡¿Un par de horas?! ¡Natsu son las seis de la tarde…! ya salí a cumplir un par de misiones en la ciudad y tú todavía no puedes levantarte! —

Estaba de pie en la puerta y pudo escucharme perfectamente, estaba completamente sorprendido. Ella azotó la puerta descuidadamente mientras sentía como si sus palabras me golpearan directamente en el estómago… las seis de la tarde y yo sentía como si no hubiese dormido nada.

Levanté mi espalda de la hamaca alarmado buscando a mi compañera y la vi limpiando un poco el pequeño sofá que estaba frente a mí con cara de asco y pidiéndole a Happy que llevara un par de platos sucios a la cocina.

— ¡Y lava todos los platos Happy! Que ya volvieron a desordenar toda la casa, no pueden vivir en este basurero, son seres humanos! —

— ¡Lucy eres mala! ¡Y yo soy un gato! — protesto mi amigo pero cuando Lucy se enoja, no hay que contradecirla.

Me quede estático mirándola y ella se acercó a mí, su gesto se suavizó al verme y por alguna extraña e ilógica razón recordé que no me había dado un baño y no estaba presentable, cuando en realidad nunca me había importado tan estúpido detalle frente a ella.

— Natsu… ¿Cómo te sientes?— mi cabeza se inclinó a un lado inconscientemente y por más que intenté ponerlo en palabras nada me vino a la mente. Ella pareció notarlo y volvió a interrogarme.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —

— No —

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera y en menos de un segundo sus manos tomaron mi cara. Y a diferencia de mi rostro sus manos estaban sumamente calientes. No pude evitar suspirar al sentir que el calor se integraba a mi cuerpo. Yo le miré un poco sorprendido por la sensación.

— ¿Te duele algo? — sus ojos reflejaban preocupación dura y cruda.

— No… bueno… solo tengo algo de frío —

— Aries… — su espíritu estelar apareció a sus espaldas.

— ¿Me llamabas Lucy…? — intenté protestar, pero como siempre la terquedad no siempre viene de mí.

— Necesitamos una cama abrigadora… — de la nada me vi cargado por Tauro al suelo de la sala el cual estaba cubierto de lana mullida y suave con una manta encima que les daba forma. Las mantas volaron sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía como si me hubieran colocado dentro de un estuche de algodón.

— Lucy… no es… — me quería levantar pero ella no lo permitió.

— ¡Natsu… quédate quieto! Gracias Aries… — me apunto amenazante y se despidió de su amiga espíritu, ella hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

No quería discutir, solo dormir. Así que me quede quieto y me acomodé mejor. Ella tenía razón, mi nueva cama era más cálida y comencé a dejarme llevar por el sueño nuevamente.

Entre sueños escuchaba los lloriqueos que Happy al ser obligado a levantar el desastre en la casa, el sonido de los platos y el olor a la comida, pero no me despertada el apetito, cosa muy extraña en mí. Así que cerré mis ojos para continuar durmiendo.

Creo que realmente, debo estar enfermo de algo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta, me sentía cómodo y abrigado, el ronroneo de Happy cerca de mi cuello me hizo recordar cuando él era un pequeño y asustado por los relámpagos buscaba refugió en mi almohada. Del otro lado de mi cabeza sentía una respiración lenta, acompasada y cálida. Lucy dormía con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y sus rodillas en el suelo. Seguramente se quedó dormida esperando a que despertara.

Frío, el ambiente se sentía frío y lo único que atiné a hacer fue tirar de ella para que subiera a la improvisada cama y no estuviera en esa posición tan incómoda.

—Natsu… descansa…— ella medio dormida se enderezó un poco y yo la acomodé a mi lado. Al instante se quedó dormida dándome la espalda. Y yo también.

* * *

No puedo creerlo, algo esta muy mal conmigo, quisiera decir que me estoy comenzando a preocupar pero sería mentira ya que mi mente se siente nublada y no tengo oportunidad alguna de pensar en ello, me quedé dormido de nuevo y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, una mano áspera giraba mi rostro y tomaba mi temperatura. Era una mano que reconocería mil y un veces.

— Vaya susto que nos diste muchacho —

— Abuelo… ¿Qué pasa? — murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara, el solo sonrió y me dio una suave palmada en la cabeza.

— Natsu… solo descansa, Porlyusica dice que no es nada lo que tienes — yo solo traté de enfocar mi mirada y la anciana estaba sentada en mi sofá recibiendo una taza de té de manos de Lucy.

— Invernando como un oso, que vergüenza Natsu… — dijo Gray burlándose de mí, pero yo solo gruñí en respuesta sin un verdadero deseo de moverme y romperle la nariz.

— Muérete stripper de hielo—

— Natsu descansa, apresúrate y termina de despertar… — dijo Happy alegremente volando sobre mí.

— ¡Aye! — susurre antes de volverme a dormir.

* * *

¡Demonios! Esto es demasiado, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he perdido el conocimiento, trate de despertar sin lograrlo del todo y lo único que miraba a mí alrededor era la tenue luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Sentía una que una de las patas de Happy pateaba mi cabeza mientras murmuraba algo de un pescado que no se dejaba atrapar. Luchaba porque mis ojos se mantuvieran abiertos pero era muy difícil. Moví un poco mi cabeza para escapar de sus pequeñas patadas y mi nariz se enterró en un mar de cabellos suaves como la seda, removí mi nariz un poco incómodo y levantando un poco mi cara pude ver el perfil de mi amiga Lucy a escasos centímetros de mi cara mirando hacia la ventana acostada a mi lado. Estaba solo ahí como una imagen fantasmal, casi irreal, sus cejas juntas y ese gesto de preocupación tan suyo marcándole el rostro.

Me di cuenta de que mi brazo estaba debajo de su cabeza y mi otra mano estaba bajo las suyas, que descansaban sobre su vientre y sus dedos se movían enredándose entre si una y otra vez. Mi rodilla descansaba encima de sus muslos en un abrazo demasiado íntimo. Eso hubiera sido un pandemonio de patadas y chillidos de parte de mi amiga en otra ocasión, pero en ese momento algo más serio le perturbaba.

— Ey Luce, ¿Que pasa…? — ella pareció salir de sus pensamientos y me miró sonrojada en extremo.

—Na-Na-Natsu… estas despierto…—

—No lo sé… es difícil saber…— intenté levantarme un poco y solo conseguí rodar sobre mi costado.

—En… entonces duerme de nuevo, tal vez aun no es hora de despertar… la anciana dijo que tal vez tres días sería suficiente— su voz se notaba nerviosa, pero tal vez era porque le avergonzaba que la hubiera abrazado en mi cama. No me parece buena idea burlarme de ella y bromear acerca de que es una aprovechada por estar en mi cama abrazada a mi mientras duermo. No deseo que mi amiga me saque a pasear por la ciudad a patadas, así que me ahorro mis palabras, solo quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Buenas noches Lucy…— fueron las últimas palabras que recuerdo haberle dicho antes de volverme a dormir.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo, es cortito pero la historia va avanzando... ya viene lo bueno. Gracias mil por leerme.


	3. Piezas en su lugar

Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy... ahora si dejaré descansar a la musa... aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado...

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 3

==Lucy==

Esa mañana después de escuchar de boca de Happy que Natsu no se había despertado como todos los días no pude dejar de sentirme inquieta y desesperada por terminar las dos misiones que me había comprometido a terminar ese día para salir corriendo a ver como estaba mi amigo.

De camino a su casa no pude dejar de pensar, de recordar como en todo el día el cosquilleo en mis manos era más intenso y mi temperatura corporal oscilaba entre el tibio y el caliente. Pero yo no estaba sudando ni tenía sensación de estar enferma, más bien tenía y sentía mucha energía y fuerza lo cual me parecía demasiado extraño. Toda la mañana estuve preocupada realmente por mi salud mental cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que podía detectar perfectamente el que Natsu permaneció en casa todo el tiempo a pesar de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos por la ciudad. Bueno eso era lo que me hacían creer firmemente mis sentidos.

Antes de aceptar que empezaba a comportarme como una loca paranoica decidí no ir a su casa sin antes pasar por el Gremio para ver si no se había dado una vuelta. Pero como lo había imaginado, él no había puesto un pie en el sitio ese día. Entonces marche a su casa, casi con la plena seguridad de que ahí le encontraría, no sin antes ponerme de acuerdo con Wendy para que me acompañase a ver como estaba.

Bueno no fui sola, Erza y Gray también preocupados se nos unieron para ir a verle. Y yo… no sabía el por qué pero, estaba cien por ciento segura de que estaba ahí y no había salido en todo el día.

Al llegar y verlo aún tumbado en su hamaca comprobé que lo que estuve sintiendo todo el día fue real.

Moría por contárselo a alguien. Pero no podía, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Era como si hubiera caído en una especie de hechizo muy poderoso en el cual ambos hubiéramos sido conectados y comencé a comprender en carne propia el comportamiento de los Dragones.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en la ciudad trabajando fui consciente de que era capaz de detectar su aroma a dos kilómetros de distancia, tal y como los cazadores de dragones presumían hacer al rastrear a los enemigos en plena batalla, pero yo me sentía sumamente avergonzada no quería contárselo a nadie, ya que era a él y solo a él al que podía identificar a la distancia a nadie más.

Entrar en su casa fue demasiado intenso para mí, era como si me hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de whisky. Su aroma me embriagaba, tanto que disimuladamente cubrí mi nariz para no sentirme tan abrumada.

Nos reunimos a su alrededor y a pesar de sus quejas mal humoradas, Wendy le reviso y entre bromas constatamos que él estaba bien, solo cansado.

— No pueden dejarme dormir un poco… que hacen metidos en mi casa…— dijo en voz rasposa lo que me hizo dudar en sí debería abandonarlo como todos para dejarlo dormir.

El que se quejara y gruñera con fastidio que lo dejáramos en paz era señal de que no estaba del todo mal. Todos comenzaron a salir a excepción de Happy y de mí; los seguí hasta la puerta.

—Me quedaré un rato leyendo un libro para ver cómo sigue, nos vemos mañana en el Gremio, chicos no se preocupen…— dije sin pensar y ellos me miraron sonriendo aprobatoriamente. Y ahí se despidieron dejándome con la incertidumbre del que le pasaba a mi compañero de aventuras.

El cansado hasta el punto de no salir de la cama y yo con los sentidos alterados hasta el infinito.

Trataba de comprender lo que pasaba conmigo ya que mis oídos también se desarrollaron, pero solamente en cuanto él estaba a menos de cuatro metros de distancia. Lo noté no bien entre en su casa. El murmuraba como un anciano gruñón el que no le dejarán dormir y que hacíamos un alboroto por llegar dos horas tarde al gremio, yo podía escucharlo perfectamente como si estuviera hablándome al oído.

—¡¿Un par de horas?! ¡Natsu son las seis de la tarde…! ya salí a cumplir un par de misiones en la ciudad y tú todavía no puedes levantarte — Cuando le conteste abrumada que el llevaba todo el día durmiendo a pesar de que él estaba cubierto por tantas mantas, me sorprendió tanto como a él mismo. Tanto que se levantó de su hamaca a pesar de que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y bostezaba sin cesar. Traté de que el no hiciera conciencia de que le había escuchado a pesar de que apenas si había murmurado su queja y me acerqué al sofá para distraerlo y de paso para sentarme en él a leer un rato pero el maldito olfato dragón me estaba matando y los platos sucios sobre el sofá no me estaban ayudando demasiado. Tapé mi nariz y con demasiado asco le acerque un par de platos asquerosos a mi amigo felino.

— Llévalos a la cocina y por el amor a Mavis ¡Lava todos los platos Happy! Que ya volvieron a desordenar toda la casa, no pueden vivir en este basurero, son seres humanos!—

—¡Lucy eres mala! ¡Y yo soy un gato!— protesto Happy pero le miré de una forma en que entendiera que mi petición no estaba a discusión.

Unos segundos después mi rostro busco el suyo, y ahí estaba, su gesto gritaba cansancio y el cómo luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Me acerque a su hamaca preocupada pero al mismo tiempo alerta. Mis cinco sentidos gritaban en un concierto silencioso un himno a la alegría solo al acercarme a escasos centímetros de él.

Podía escuchar claramente su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, y mí vista… ¡Demonios! Si ahora era capaz de notar como cada hebra de su cabello era mecida por su movimiento natural cuando le miraba con mucha atención.

—Natsu… ¿Cómo te sientes?— el simplemente ladeo su cabeza, se notaba algo confundido. Y yo, pude notar como ciento cuarenta y ocho cabellos se deslizaron por su frente al hacerlo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Pero traté de no distraerme demasiado en esos detalles.

—¿Tienes hambre?— insistí pero no tomo demasiado tiempo antes de que Natsu me contestara con seguridad.

—No—

¡Natsu sin apetito! Dios eso si era como el inicio de una película de terror. Asustada me dejé llevar por mi impulso protector y le tome el rostro entre mis manos. Al instante el calor que estaba experimentando en el transcurso del día pareció disiparse.

—¿Te duele algo?— insistí, necesitaba saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—No… bueno… solo tengo algo de frío— ¡Mi compañero, conocido como una estufa ambulante con frio! Esto ameritaba cuidados intensivos.

—Aries…— abrí la puerta estelar a mis espaldas y mi amiga llego en segundos a ayudarme. —Necesitamos una cama abrigadora…— en cinco minutos y gracias a la ayuda de Tauro, movimos a Natsu a su nueva cama-futón sobre el suelo de la sala.

—Lucy… no es…— intentó negarse. Mi amigo a pesar de estar agotado aún se resistía a mis cuidados.

—¡Natsu… quédate quieto! Gracias Aries…— se quedó quieto y me obedeció sin chistar. Y en muy poco tiempo él se quedó profundamente dormido.

El está mal, yo estoy mal… el universo esta al revés.

* * *

El resto de la tarde me dedique a limpiar su casa con ayuda de Happy, me sentía demasiado preocupada para quedarme quieta y observar su pacifico sueño.

Estaba agradablemente sorprendida, en realidad los chicos si habían conservado limpia la mayor parte de la casa después de aquel día que me metí a escondidas a su casa, así que no me llevo mucho tiempo y después de felicitar a Happy por semejante proeza le recompense haciendo la cena para ambos.

Tenía la esperanza de que el delicioso aroma de la salsa especiada despertara a mi amigo, pero por increíble que parezca, él ni siquiera se inmutó por el ruido ni los aromas que inundaron su pequeña casa. Y eso que me esforcé en ello ya que mi nariz no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los aromas de este modo. Al finalizar el día, el pequeño Happy se acurrucó junto a mi amigo mientras yo me dedicaba a leer un par de libros que había traído conmigo.

El pequeño cayó rendido después de todo el trabajo de limpieza y yo por más que intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura el ver a mi compañero inmóvil y profundamente dormido me daba una sensación de intranquilidad que no me dejaba estar a gusto del todo.

Me acerque de nuevo y miré su rostro sereno y relajado. Sonreí llenándome de tranquilidad, el parecía estar bien.

—Eh Natsu, nunca te había visto tan tranquilo…— no pude resistirme y toque la punta de su nariz presionándola hasta hacerla parecer un par de líneas frente a su rostro y él ni siquiera hizo un gesto de molestia. Parecía que lo hubieran anestesiado con un dardo tranquilizante.

—Lucy es mala… mira que molestarte mientras estas tan indefenso…— dije imitando la voz de Happy pero él ni por enterado se dio.

Esto es sumamente divertido. Bueno no, a quien engaño estoy empezando a entrar en pánico por verlo tan indefenso.

—Recupérate pronto Natsu— me recargue en la cama a su lado y me quede observándolo descansar hasta que el cansancio me hizo dormir también sin darme cuenta.

De pronto sentí que su mano me tomo del brazo sacándome de la inconciencia y me levantó de la posición en la que estaba para subirme a la cama junto a él.

—Natsu… descansa… — Estaba tan cansada que simplemente me deje llevar y solo hasta que estuve tendida a su lado y me acomodé de costado dándole la espalda fui consciente de que estaba compartiendo la cama con mi amigo y me ruboricé de inmediato terminando de despertar.

Abrí los ojos un poco alterada y miré el reloj sobre el muro donde gracias a la luz del exterior pude ver la hora.

Cuatro de la mañana.

— Mira Charlie mil peces… ¡Aye! — murmuró mi peludo amigo y me relaje un poco, Happy también estaba en la cama. Era demasiado tarde para marchar a mi casa sin exponerme a que me asaltaran por las oscuras calles de Magnolia, así que suspiré intentando relajarme. Sentía mucho, demasiado calor y me removí un poco incomoda hasta girarme de nuevo y mirar de frente a mi amigo.

Natsu estaba completamente cubierto por las mantas y temblaba un poco. En cambio, yo sentía tanto calor que estaba considerando seriamente el desnudarme sin importarme el hecho de que estaba acostada en la misma cama que mis dos compañeros de aventuras, al diablo ellos me habían visto desnuda un millón de veces, el calor era infernal. Pero el temblaba. Extrañada toque con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba helado.

¡Natsu pasando frío! Eso sí que era increíble, el siempre parece una estufa ambulante. Y yo pasando un calor infernal a pesar del invierno. Cubrí con mi palma su rostro y pude sentir como su mejilla absorbía la temperatura de mi mano rápidamente. Me sorprendí al instante, y más al ver que mi amigo suspiraba agradado y en un movimiento rápido me apretó en un abrazo que hizo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se arremolinara en mi cabeza.

—Natsu… espera… no puedo… respirar… — mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo, sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y su pierna sobre mis caderas. Me sentía como una almohada dakimakura versión Lucy. Lo hubiera empezado a patear y gritar de no ser que al instante sentí como él estaba robando el excesivo calor de mi cuerpo. Mis manos que estaban tensas e intentando no tocar su cuerpo se relajaron y de nuevo le toque, pero esta vez la cintura, ya que era la parte que tenía a mi alcance. Pude comprobar que él había recuperado su temperatura normal.

Mi descubrimiento me golpeo como un mazo gigante. Aunque estuve intentando negármelo a mí misma todo el día, la realidad era que había quedado atrapada en algo referente a la magia de dragón. Las señales eran claras hasta para un niño. El olfato desarrollado, la visión perfecta, el oído super sensible, el ardor en mis manos, el súbito aumento en la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Era como si hubiera estado robándome sus poderes dragón.

Intenté separarme de su cuerpo, pero así como me robó el calor, ahora estaba robando mi energía, luche, pero el sueño me invadió de pronto y quede inconsciente antes de poder liberarme.

* * *

Desperté cómodamente acunada, unos brazos algo fríos me abrazaban por la espalda y una respiración tranquila acariciaba mi cuello.

—¿Na-Na-Natsu?— murmuré sonrojada en exceso pero él no estaba consciente. Así que como pude me libere de sus brazos.

Me senté agitada tratando de normalizar el sonido de mi corazón. Happy aun dormía pegado a su cuello. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me inundaron y preocupada toque de nuevo su rostro.

Su piel estaba fría.

Lo arropé de nuevo y el volvió a acomodarse al sentir de nuevo el calor de las mantas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que había podido robarle sus poderes a mi amigo?

Me levante a hacer un ligero desayuno mientras mi mente viajaba a través de los recuerdos del día anterior, para tratar de adivinar qué había sucedido.

No habíamos estado expuestos a ningún hechizo o enemigo. No habíamos comido nada que no fuera habitual, ni había leído ningún libro antiguo o posiblemente hechizado. Me di un rápido baño y Happy me acompaño a desayunar no sin antes dejarme ver que la preocupación por su amigo-padre estaba empezando a inundarlo. El en su inocencia imaginada que después de tanto dormir el despertara como si nada hubiera pasado y ambos saldrían a hacer alguna misión como todo los días.

Apenas terminamos el desayuno y ordenar la cocina cuando el Maestro llego acompañado de Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel y de la anciana Porlyusica. Ella, como siempre de antisocial, sin compartir si quiera un saludo de buenos días, fue directa a él y levantó las mantas, comenzando a revisarlo en silencio.

— No está ni enfermo ni hechizado — declaró solemne mientras dejaba que el anciano se acercara a ver a su hijo.

El maestro se acercó a Natsu y acarició su cabello como un padre preocupado, pero sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la anciana. Mi amigo abrió levemente sus ojos.

—Vaya susto que nos diste muchacho—

—Abuelo… ¿Qué pasa?—

—Natsu… solo descansa, Porlyusica dice que no es nada lo que tienes—

La anciana se puso de pie y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá, en silencio me acerqué ofreciéndole una taza de té que ella tomo de mis manos amablemente. Juvia y Wendy se nos unieron y opté por sacar unas galletitas que le había hecho conseguir a Happy para el desayuno.

—Luces como toda una ama de casa Lucy, la casa de Natsu esta reluciente y en orden… —Juvia me miró de forma burlona. Yo solo me sonroje pero la voz de Gray me distrajo de su comentario.

—Invernando como un oso, que vergüenza Natsu…— dijo burlándose de su amigo y el solo gruñó su molestia pero no hizo intento por empezar una pelea. Aún no se recuperaba y un dejo de preocupación me invadió.

—Muérete stripper de hielo—

— Si Natsu insulta a Gray es porque está bien, ya se recuperara — mencionó Wendy con una sonrisa mientras Happy salía volando detrás de nosotros para acercarse más animado a su amigo.

— ¡Natsu descansa, apresúrate y termina de despertar…!— dijo Happy alegremente volando sobre su cama.

— ¡Aye!— contestó y yo no pude evitar sonreír. La anciana suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar. Los chicos se acercaron alrededor de nosotras para escuchar la explicación de la anciana.

— Lo he revisado, y es evidente. Natsu se ha encontrado con una posible pareja dragón—

Gray impactado se cayó sobre su trasero — ¡Flamitas ya se consiguió una novia! — Gajeel le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo como si fuera un bulto que no pesara nada.

— Natsu no se consiguió nada… es un idiota. Ella es la que lo encontró — dijo en medio de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que en el rostro de Gajeel lucía mucho más macabra de lo que debiera.

Sentí como si el suelo bajo mis pies se derrumbara. Wendy dio una exclamación de felicidad y sus manos se unieron a las de Juvia ambas suspirando emocionadas por la noticia.

—¡Lucy tiene una nueva rival en el amor!— gimió Juvia y quise matarla con la mirada. Todos y cada uno de mis músculos se endurecieron y mi cabeza comenzó a analizar todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?— Gray insistió su pregunta era como si yo misma la hubiera pronunciado.

— Una posible chica dragón está cerca y si está interesada le buscará y lo retará a muerte, si ella lo derrota, lo matará… o tal vez no. Si el la vence, entonces pude ser que ella quiera reclamarlo, claro si ambos se sienten atraídos… — menciono la anciana y mis ojos amenazaban con salirse de mi cabeza.

—Digamos que Natsu está almacenando energía para una pelea donde se juega la vida— la anciana le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¡Ey, pero Natsu es sumamente fuerte! Entrena todos los días… difícilmente podrían vencerle — reclamó Happy orgulloso pero fue interrumpido por el dragón macho presente.

— La naturaleza le da una ventaja a las chicas, ellas le roban la magia suficiente como para poder vencerle, si no sería casi imposible que nacieran más dragones— dijo riendo Gajeel.

— Al parecer la chica dragón es muy débil, por eso le está robando casi toda su magia — agrego Porlyusica, un nudo se me formó en el pecho y las piezas comenzaron a caer en su sitio.

— La chica dragón debe ser muy joven, por la cantidad de energía que está tomando de Natsu, difícilmente creo que se acerque a él con esas intenciones. Inclusive, tal vez, es una humana sin magia y la pobre chica no tenga idea de lo que le esta sucediendo —

— ¡¿Una humana sin magia?! — exclamaron todos y yo misma casi me voy de espaldas.

—Pero anciana dijiste chica dragón— reclamo Gray pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Es una chica que es afín al mocoso, no es como si hubiera Dragon Slayers a la vuelta de cada esquina, si no este mundo sería un caos— la anciana se puso de pie.

—Solo no dejen solo al muchacho hasta mañana, esta aletargado y podrían atacarlo y el no estaría al cien para defenderse— ella se acercó a la puerta seguida por el maestro.

— ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarle, esa chica seguro está en la ciudad! ¡Podría ser cualquiera! — Juvia y Wendy exclamaron emocionadas, la anciana solo se giró a verlas con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

— Créanme, no necesitan buscarle, ella seguro le encontrará… —

Cuando se cerró la puerta la sangre se me fue hasta los pies y seguro los chicos lo notaron, porque sentí que fui abrazada por Juvia, Wendy y Happy.

— Lucy, no te preocupes, tu siempre has sido importante para Natsu, él no te cambiaría tan fácil mente por otra chica, ya escuchaste a la anciana. Natsu puede elegir —dijo Happy; las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta pero por las razones equivocadas.

—Deben pelear… a muerte… —balbuce asombrada mientras Gajeel se puso frente a mí y me miró fijamente.

— Eso es algo exagerado, la vieja habla de comportamiento de dragones, nosotros tenemos cerebro, tenemos opción de elegir, somos mitad humanos… inclusive puedes toparte con varias chicas dragón a lo largo de tu vida… puedes elegir no luchar — yo lo miré confundida y con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

— Coneja, solo hay que estar atentos, una magia sin control como la de la Salamandra puede ocasionar destrozos en la ciudad en las manos equivocadas… aunque no creo que eso suceda— el me miró de forma misteriosa mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta seguido de Gray y las demás.

— ¡Definitivamente le cuidaremos! ¡No permitiré que ninguna chica rara robe a nuestro Natsu, él le pertenece a Lucy — gritó entusiasmado Happy y yo me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡Callate Gato!— gemí contrariada mientras nuestros amigos se despedían. Los tres nos quedamos solos en casa y como pude, salí corriendo al baño para ocultarme de la mirada curiosa del exced. Estaba demasiado asustada y más aún porque las palabras de la anciana daban vuelta sin parar dentro de mi cabeza.

—Yo… yo soy… soy la chica dragón…— me repetía sin parar.

* * *

Ya era de noche y yo seguía contando las horas para que ese día terminara y así ver como mi amigo regresaba a la normalidad… y yo también. No quería aceptarlo. Era demasiado vergonzoso, no podía, no resistiría el ir y confesarle a la anciana que yo era la misteriosa chica dragón.

Me moriría de la vergüenza. No quería que nadie pudiera ver mi rostro que seguro estaría tan rojo como el cabello de Erza en este momento. Tan avergonzada que en este momento estaba completamente a obscuras en la sala con una taza de té en la mano mientras intentaba tranquilizarme mirando por la ventana en busca de una solución que logrará mantener algo de mi dignidad y no ser la burla de todos los gremios cuando se enteraran.

A fuera, la gente caminada apresurada ya que el viento amenazaba con traer algo de nieve a la ciudad. Suspire contrariada, moría de ganas de salir corriendo a ocultarme en una cueva y dejar de crearle problemas a mi amigo. Pero no lo dejaría solo, después de todo era mi culpa que no pudiera mantenerse despierto.

Happy se elevó hasta la altura de mi rostro y me puso su pequeña pata sobre el brazo para llamar mi atención.

— Ey Lucy, Natsu necesita otra manta, está temblando — un par de minutos después le estábamos cubriendo con un cobertor un poco más mullido y el pequeñín aprovecho para acurrucarse de nuevo junto a mi amigo. Su rostro reflejó que la temperatura ahora si resultaba agradable y un poco avergonzada le toque la mejilla comprobando que realmente estaba frío para su temperatura normal, las puntas de mis dedos reaccionaron al contacto comenzando a picar y a sentirse calientes. Retiré mi mano y angustiada corrí hasta la cocina donde creí que ninguno de los dos me vería y me concentre en la punta de mis dedos como un día mi amigo me enseñara.

Cubrí el grito que amenazó salir de mi boca con la mano que me quedaba libre, lo que en otra ocasión me habría costado todo un día de concentración y la mayoría de mi energía mágica había surgido de manera espontánea y natural. Una pequeña flama azul ardía en la punta de mis dedos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas. Sentía una culpa terrible. Por mi culpa Natsu estuvo tendido dos días en cama, yo lo estaba drenando mágicamente.

 _"Al parecer la chica dragón es muy débil, por eso le está robando casi toda su magia" "La chica dragón debe ser muy joven…" "la pobre chica puede que no tenga idea de lo que le está sucediendo"_

La voz de la anciana retumbaba en mi cabeza. Me derrumbe en el suelo de rodillas y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos. El pánico me invadía.

¡Un momento!

La noche anterior el absorbió su magia de regreso, cuando le toque. Invoque una flama en mi mano de nuevo, para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando y la magia de fuego está ahí irradiando calor a pesar de que mis flamas eran de un color azul brillante. Las lágrimas de culpa amenazaron con escapárseme pero respiré hondo para calmarme ya que mi amigo necesitaba mi ayuda.

Cerrando mi puño la flama desapareció y decidida me acerque a su cama cuidando de no despertar a Happy, me acerque a tocarle el rostro y la temperatura de su cuerpo absorbió de inmediato la magia en mis dedos.

— ¡Parece funcionar!— emocionada y sin pensármelo demasiado me tendí a su lado y deje descansar mis manos a los lados de su cara. Sus cejas se relajaron y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Suspiré aliviada, después de todo si había algo que pudiera hacer para remediar este tremendo lío en el que este idiota me había metido.

— Siempre me meto en problemas por tu culpa… Natsu idiota, tarado…— tiré de sus mejillas enojada buscando un poco de retribución al mal momento que estaba pasando pero él ni se inmutó. Como burlándose de mis insultos, el me demostró que aunque estuviera tendido en cama, debil y sin magia en su cuerpo era capaz de demostrar quién manda en la ciudad. Mis insultos murieron ahogados en mi garganta cuando el súbitamente me abrazó de nuevo como lo hiciera ayer.

Creí que me daría un paro cardíaco. Su mejilla acarició mi sien, y pude notar la textura rugosa de su casi imperceptible barba contra mi piel. Me quede estática, estaba impactada. En una situación normal no hubiese notado ese ínfimo detalle. Un calorcito agradable me inundó el pecho, pero inmediatamente intenté sacar esas sensaciones de mi pecho.

Gruñí molesta, el idiota ya se estaba tomando muchas confianzas.

Apoye mis manos sobre su pecho y empecé a empujar para separarnos. Mi rostro escapo de su cuello y miré hacia la ventana mientras intentaba que los nervios de estar aprisionada a su cuerpo no me empezaran a invadir. Pero fue inútil, el contra atacó y mientras su nariz se hundía entre mi cabello y mi oreja, sentí como su pierna me abrazaba las caderas contra el colchón improvisado.

Era una mole de músculos aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la cama. Mis sentidos agudizados casi gritaron de la emoción. Mi oído me permitía escuchar sus latidos acompasados y maldita sea la hora en que me robe su sentido del olfato. Odiaba esto, no quería esta magia en mí, me estaba enloqueciendo.

¡Maldita sea Lucy eres una maldita pervertida!

Por obvias razones el calor de mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse a niveles estratosféricos.

—Luce…— murmuró en mi oído y en ese instante pude sentir como su cuerpo comenzó a absorber toda la magia que circulaba por mis venas aceleradas logrando calmarme de inmediato.

Sin separarnos demasiado logre girarme hasta estar sobre mi espalda a escasos centímetros de su cara. Él estaba decidido a no soltarme así que sujeté su mano encima de mi vientre y pareció relajarse un poco.

Suspiré un poco aliviada, la oscuridad protegía mi sonrojo de miradas indiscretas y el cansancio por la pérdida de magia me sumergió en una tranquilidad absoluta que solo se veía interrumpida por mis pensamientos. La luz de la luna en la ventana era mi única testigo, porque el inútil exced dormido del otro lado no me brindaría ni ayuda ni compañía en este predicamento.

El reloj en el mismo sitio me decía que era demasiado temprano, a esta hora apenas estaría leyendo un libro para lograr conciliar el sueño. Así que no lograba relajarme del todo.

Mis pensamientos apocalípticos a cerca de todo el desastre que estaba viviendo comenzaron a acudir a mi cabeza ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento más que pensar y auto-castigarme por ponerme en semejante aprieto.

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Nada es culpa mía!

Los dioses debían odiarme, ¿En que momento alguien decidió que yo me convertiría en la chica dragón de Natsu? El destino actúa de maneras misteriosas. Y mientras tanto, yo me estaba muriendo por cargar con todo esto yo sola, sin contarle a nadie mi angustia.

¿Y si le contara a Levy? Probablemente se moriría de la risa si le contara. Y unas horas después todo el Gremio lo sabría.

No, jamás lo haría.

Con el que definitivamente debería de hablar es con Natsu, era vergonzoso, pero no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, además confiaba en él y después de todo era un asunto que nos involucraba solo a nosotros dos. Su vida dependía de ello, ya que yo le estaba robando su magia.

Me iba a morir de la pena cuando se lo contara. Lo que me aliviaba en cierta forma es que yo estaba doscientos por ciento convencida de que a él no le interesaba en absoluto todo este tipo de idioteces de conseguirse una pareja así que no corría el riesgo de que su forma de tratarme cambiara, de alguna forma sabía que diría alguna estupidez acerca de que era rara y le daría la importancia de un grano de maní. En cambio yo tendría un desmayo por la vergüenza que seguro sentiría al tratar de explicarle todo lo que dijo la anciana.

Me golpee mentalmente, porque yo si estoy interesada en ello y dedico demasiado tiempo y esfuerzos a buscar citas con excelentes prospectos y buscando el amor. Ahora me sentía avergonzada de mi comportamiento, pero al mismo tiempo molesta. Los Dragones lo tenían todo fácil, magia a raudales, resistencia, tragaban cantidades infinitas de comida sin engordar un gramo y ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por buscar pareja ya que las mismas chicas les buscarían.

Bufé furiosa al imaginarme a un séquito de chicas dragón buscándose ganar la atención de Natsu.

—Ey Luce, ¿Que pasa…?— al escuchar su voz el calor en mis mejillas irradió tanto que creí que me daría un colapso, no fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando él se despertó. Se movió un poco y pude percibir que de su garganta emergió un gemido de satisfacción al estirarse a mi lado que me provocó un estremecimiento.

Malditos sentidos alterados, los odio ¡Maldigo el oído dragón!

—Na-Na-Natsu… ¿Estas despierto…?— comencé a temblar, era mi fin. Que podría decirle que justificara la posición en el que me tenía abrazada sobre la cama sin morir de la vergüenza.

—No lo sé… es difícil saber…— su cuerpo me dio una tregua, el giró sobre su costado para mirar el techo. Suspiré algo aliviada al sentirme liberada de su peso.

—En… entonces duerme de nuevo, tal vez aun no es hora de despertar… la anciana dijo que tal vez tres días sería suficiente— no podía evitar el nerviosismo en mi voz. Traté de aguantar la respiración tal vez así no pudiera escuchar mi escandalosa respiración así como yo soy capaz de escuchar la suya.

—Buenas noches Lucy…— fui capaz de escuchar como casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y con el pulso corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora. Eso había sido aterrador. El despertó, se dio cuenta de que estábamos enredados en la cama y le dio la importancia de un estornudo.

Quería gritar.

Mi cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar que mis sentidos trabajaran aumentados a veinte veces su capacidad.

Estar tan cerca de él terminaría matándome.

Me pase el resto de la noche en vela, escuchando el rítmico sonido de su respiración mientras empezaba a armar en mi cabeza el discurso con el cual le trataría de explicar a mi estúpido amigo que por mi culpa tendría que perder la mitad de su magia y que ambos deberíamos encontrar una solución que no implicara enfrentarnos a muerte.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado el manejo de la historia. A que el concepto de Chica Dragon dista mucho de lo que siempre se habían imaginado.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero regresar pronto con otro capitulo... no olviden mandar Review´s Hasta pronto.


	4. Al descubierto

Hola saludos, la inspiración sigue llegando así que la explotare todo lo posible, muchas gracias por los review´s que me han dejado espero que mi historia les parezca tan divertida como a mi me esta resultando escribirla.

Sigamos con la diversión.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

 **Recuerden:**

 **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

 **Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensan entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.**

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

==Natsu==

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, escuche los inconfundibles ronquidos de mi amiga rubia. Lucy estaba acostada boca abajo a mi lado. Su cara aplastada contra mi hombro, que a estas alturas estaba completamente empapado de baba. La observe un poco, su cara lucía graciosa y su cabello enredado se me metía a los ojos. Aguanté la risa, quería levantarme sin tener una pelea magistral con mi compañera por despertar tan pegado a ella, conociéndola empezaría a golpearme por estar avergonzada, además el llamado de la naturaleza estaba tocando a la puerta y debería escapar lo más rápido posible de la cama, pero ella me lo puso difícil, me tenía fuertemente atrapado en un abrazo.

Como pude me escape de su cuerpo y corrí al baño de la casa.

¿Cuánto había dormido? No tenía idea.

¿Por qué Lucy había amanecido en mi cama? Seguro la hamaca es demasiado incomoda, yo he dormido en su cama y sé que la de ella es mil veces mejor. Aunque la cama donde estuve durmiendo todo este tiempo no le pedía nada a cambio a la cama de mi amiga.

Tal vez, sea más curiosa de lo que llegue a creer de ella, tal vez las chicas la convencieron de que se metiera a mi cama mientras dormía, todas las chicas del gremio son unas locas pervertidas que se la pasan hablando de como seducir chicos y más cuando se alcoholizan.

Me estiré y una necesidad antinatural de darme un largo baño se instaló en mi cerebro. Llené la tina y con mis manos calenté el agua hasta dejarla casi al punto de ebullición.

—¡Hirviendo! Justo como me gusta — me metí en ella y me relaje. Miré distraídamente por todo el baño. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y mis sentidos adormilados. Según dijo el abuelo, no tenía nada, solo debería descansar, pero no me sentía tan convencido. La noche anterior Lucy se miraba demasiado preocupada.

Recordé el aroma de su cabello en mi nariz y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba tan ensimismada, pensando quien sabe que cosa, que no fue capaz de percibir el que olisqueara su cuello.

Y como no hacerlo la tentación de su cercanía era demasiada y al final del día soy un chico, con todas sus letras.

Soy muy simple, algo corto con los modales y no entiendo las indirectas de la gente pero hasta yo soy capaz de aceptar la realidad.

Lucy me atrae físicamente como pocas de las muchas chicas que han querido acercarse a mí en algún momento de mi corta vida. Ella tiene una belleza poco usual, tremendamente sensual pero al mismo tiempo llena de inocencia.

Pero, no quiero complicarme, no quiero pensar tanto en ella de esa manera, me da pereza pensar demasiado en esas cosas, así que me comporto como un imbécil y hago lo posible porque el tema de las chicas este fuera de mi cabeza, hay cosas mas importantes, como el ser mucho más fuerte que todos... o superar a Gildarts. Pero...

Ella tiene algo mucho más atrayente que cualquier mujer, algo que aún no termino de descifrar y que me mantiene siempre a su alrededor, una fuerza parecida a la gravedad, invisible pero real, que me mantiene unido a ella.

Si no fuera porque aún es una niña pudorosa y el que yo no estoy interesado en tener una pareja en este momento le pediría que intentáramos divertirnos rompiendo ese muro invisible de la camaradería y creáramos algunos recuerdos más interesantes. Tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, encontrara en ella eso de lo que me habló mi padre, esa conexión que llegamos a encontrar los de mi raza con otro ser afín.

Nunca me he topado con alguna chica dragón a pesar de que Gray y yo tuvimos esa fase de adolescentes curiosos e intrigados con el sexo opuesto. Ambos con el pretexto de estar haciendo misiones peligrosas, nos escabullimos a rondar en algunos pueblos cercanos con intensión de conquistar chicas. Satisfacer nuestra curiosidad.

Siempre hemos vivido nuestra vida demasiado rápido por culpa de nuestra imprudencia y falta de cerebro. Y a pesar de los golpes que recibimos, aprendimos, cometiendo muchos errores y algunos que otros aciertos, que las chicas solo buscan como nosotros, tratar de descifrar al sexo opuesto.

Una vez que ambos develamos el secreto de que era realmente el sexo, ambos perdimos el interés en conquistar chicas y otro problema más fuerte e importante se instaló en nuestra mente por culpa del estilo de vida que todos los del Gremio llevamos a cuestas. Ser lo suficientemente fuertes, para proteger a cualquiera que dejáramos entrar en nuestra vida.

Gray es consciente de ello al igual que yo. Y a pesar de que él se ve tentado a abrirse con Juvia, aun le preocupa que por su culpa ella resulte dañada. Se resiste con todas sus fuerza. La risa se me arremolino en la garganta, el maldito stripper helado esta tan tentado que ya no tarda en dar su brazo a torcer, tanto que temo por la cordura de mi amiga porque el día menos pensado él le robará más que un beso, y ella casi siempre pierde el conocimiento cada vez que a él se le escapa una sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Suspire. Hay veces que le envidio, el ya encontró una mujer con la que puede luchar hombro con hombro y que a sus ojos es la mejor sobre todas las que han pasado por su vida.

— ¡Estúpido hielito, siempre me quieres llevar la ventaja! — gruñí hastiado. Hay veces que siento que el ser dragón me da más desventajas que ventajas.

Inclusive el amargado cabeza de tornillo ya me hizo saber que Levy es suya. Es LA CHICA.

Obviamente, yo no sabía mucho acerca de eso, pero Gajeel saco el tema del mito de la chica dragón porque el la reconoció de inmediato. Y aunque casi nadie en el Gremio lo sabe, Levy ya le reclamo como suyo y ambos se la pasan haciéndolo como conejos por todos los hostales de la ciudad. Y eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar demasiado. El me explico casi todo lo que sabe del asunto y me molesta con ello cuando tiene oportunidad.

El me hace reír continuamente, insiste en que actuó con Lucy como si la estuviera guardando para mí, y que acepte que ella es mi chica dragón. Pero yo, solo siento una profunda amistad por ella.

Y para confirmarme que estoy en lo correcto, solo me basta con recordar su rostro la noche anterior para saber que debo mantener mis distancias a pesar de la ligera atracción que siento por Lucy. Ella tenía una mirada, como si estuviera asustada de algo al grado de no dejarla dormir. Y todo por mi culpa.

No tengo idea de que me suceda y Lucy sabe algo y no me lo quiso decir. Pero no siento preocupado, si tuviera algo grave ella me lo diría ¿No es así? Entre ambos no teníamos secretos y ella no sería capaz de mentirme en algo que fuera demasiado grave. ¿O sí?

Deseché la idea, hoy yo me sentía muy bien y con energías, no como el día anterior. Si estaba enfermo eso ya termino.

—¡Natsu! ¡Buenos días! — gritó Happy y se arrojó al agua conmigo.

—Hey Happy, ¿Como estas, compañero? —

—¡Listo para salir a buscar una misión! Además ¡Lucy está cocinando el desayuno!— aspire el aire a mi alrededor, percibí el olor a tocino frito y huevos revueltos, mi estómago parecía regresar a la vida con solo percibir el aroma.

— ¿Desayuno en casa? Tal vez debería enfermarme más a menudo. ¿No lo crees Happy? La vida es buena después de todo ¿No?— dije sumamente contento, hoy me sentía renovado.

— ¡Aye! Lucy se está esforzando… después de todo ella no daría oportunidad para que la cambiaras por la chica dragón…— mis ojos casi se escapan de mi cara y la sangre me bajó hasta los tobillos. No podía asimilar sus palabras.

— ¿Chi-chi-chi-Chica… Dragón? —

* * *

==Lucy==

—¡Lucy!— su grito me hizo saltar en mi sitio. Un sonido de pasos descalzos por la casa me erizó la piel, y más porque mi oído de dragón me hacía saber que sus pies estaban causando charcos de agua a su paso.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Es verdad?! — gritó a mis espaldas y la pala con la que revolvía el desayuno escapó de mis manos cayendo estrepitosa al suelo. Estaba pasmada y ningún sonido lograba salir de mi boca.

—¡Dime ahora mismo que es eso de que apareció una chica dragón!— exigió mi amigo, mi peor temor se hizo realidad. Mi unica salida era hacerme la loca y fingir que no entendía de que me hablaba pero cuando me gire a verle...

—¡Natsu imbécil! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!— le grité a mi amigo, aunque no negaré que le eché un buen vistazo antes de cubrirme la cara con el delantal que traía puesto.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo Lucy! ¡Quiero saber si es más fuerte que Wendy o Gajeel! ¡Quiero luchar con ella! — el gritó entusiasmado y me tomó por los brazos para descubrir mi rostro.

— ¡QUE TE PONGAS ALGO DE ROPA! — estaba demasiado ofuscada, estaba desnudo, todo cubierto de agua y tan cerca de mi rostro que casi estaba saboreando su aliento.

— ¡Lucy esto es enserio, necesito saberlo todo! ¡Tienes que decirme! —

—¡DEJA DE REVOLOTEAR DESNUDO POR LA CASA TARADO! — grité y fuera de mí; él me tomó con más fuerza sacudiéndome y pegándome a su pecho sin querer, sentí como mis ropas se humedecieron al instante y sentía que empezaba a sofocarme, desesperada por alejarle de mi cuerpo cometí el peor error de mi vida.

— ¡Karyū… no… Tekken…! — grité con mi puño envuelto en fuego y le aplique un gancho a la mandíbula lanzándolo por los aires y destruyendo a su paso la ventana que daba al jardín.

El fuego residual de tremendo golpe evaporó toda el agua que estaba regada en el suelo y pude mirar como el calor residual de la magia iba desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que unas escamas rosas se difuminaban en mi piel.

— ¡¿Que hice?! ¡Oh Diosa… ¿Que hice?!— grite y entré en pánico, comencé a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. De pronto el sonido de algo pesado cayendo me hizo mirar a un costado para mirar a un inocente testigo de mi delito, terminando de arrastrarme a la locura.

Happy estaba congelado, mirándome con la boca abierta y con una pata a un costado de su rostro, seguramente era la pata que sostenía toalla que había caído al suelo. El siguió a Natsu intentando cubrirle para evitar mi furia.

— Lucy… Lucy es la chica dragón — sus bigotes vibraron con cada silaba que pronunció elevando mi pánico a niveles astrales.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaahhh! — mi alarido seguramente se habría escuchado por toda Magnolia.

* * *

— ¡Lucy es la chica dragón! ¡Lucy es la chica dragón! — gritó entrando a la sala del Gremio perseguido por mí. El maldito bribón aprovecho su don para volar, entrar al gremio y buscar al más fuerte del grupo, en ese caso logró ser protegido por los brazos de Erza. La cual me miró completamente sorprendida.

— ¡Happy voy a arrancar cada uno de tus bigotes gato del demonio!— gritaba con mis puños envueltos en fuego, total ya todo mundo se estaba enterando y yo cenaría gato rostizado.

—¡Lucy da miedo! ¡Lucy da miedo! —

—Lucy, que sucede…— murmuró sorprendida mi amiga mientras miraba con incredulidad mis manos en llamas yo me ruborizaba fuertemente al ver donde dirigía su mirada apagando inmediatamente las flamas azules de mis manos.

—¡Luuuuuuucccyyyyyyy!— un grito a mis espaldas me hizo congelarme y hacer que se me erizara la piel. Lo escuchaba correr y gritar a un par de calles del Gremio.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Nadie me ha visto! ¡Díganle que no me han visto!— grité desesperada por escapar de ahí. Salí corriendo pero regresé sobre mis pasos para poner la cara más aterradora que tenía—Si alguien le dice que me acabo de ir… lo quemaré hasta que solo queden cenizas — gruñí y miré con satisfacción la mirada de terror de todos los presentes antes de salir disparada hacía el bosque.

Ya no había forma de ocultarlo así que me dirigí en busca de la anciana Porlyusica para obtener la información que me hacía falta. Ya no necesitaba esconderme, debía infórmarme de todo lo que pudiera para tratar de revertir todo este asunto. Tenía demasiadas dudas. Pero no llegue demasiado lejos apenas salí de la ciudad. Unas manos bronceadas me alcanzaron y en cámara lenta pude ver como mi mejor amigo me hacía una tacleada de campeonato para tirarme al suelo y evitar que siguiera escapando. Todos los huesos de mi espalda crujieron en protesta.

Era mi fin, me había alcanzado.

Ambos terminamos cubiertos de polvo en medio de un surco en la tierra, mi cara estaba llena de raspones y terminé con un dragón de fuego encima, sujetando mis muñecas y mirándome como si fuera un filete en llamas. No pude evitar estremecerme. Prácticamente salía fuego por sus ojos.

— ¡Ey Luceeee…! Lucharas conmigo verdad… Estoy… ¡Estoy encendido!— dijo con el tono más macabro que le conocía a mi amigo. El terror comenzó a inundar mis entrañas. Sus puños comenzaron a encenderse en fuego y comencé a gritar.

— ¡Natsu…no! —

— ¡Enciéndete! ¡Quiero ver esas llamas azules de nuevo!— él se removió sobre mi cuerpo sonriendo, jamás en mi vida le había visto tan feliz, el casi resplandecía de la felicidad.

— ¡Dejame tranquila!—

— ¡Lucha conmigo! —

—¡Espera! ¡¿Aun estas desnudo?!— grité y una vena comenzó a latir en mi frente. El idiota me había perseguido por media ciudad desnudo y ¡Gritando mi nombre! Empecé a enfurecer sin control. —¡IDIOTA… TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO QUE ES ESTAR ENCENDIDO!—

— ¡LUCHEMOS LUCEEE WAAA JA JA JA JA! — gritó emocionado mientras que intentaba borrarle la sonrisa a puños.

* * *

Que bonito se siente que los capitulos salgan tan rápido... pero mañana me toca trabajar asi que los abandonare por mas tiempo. En cuanto a la historia, acepto que pareciera que es algo OCC pero a mi parecer unos chicos tan energéticos y tan curiosos como lo son Gray y Natsu simplemente no pueden ser tan inocentones. Es irreal. Para mi, ellos ya han tenido encuentros cercanos con las chicas y esa es la forma de justificar como es que hay veces que ambos si se muestran algo pervertidos con las chicas pero son capaces de guardar la calma ante los desnudos femeninos de sus compañeras. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.


	5. Hablemos

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, con otro capitulo de mi historia. las ideas vienen a mi cabeza y creo que ando demasiado productiva, muchas gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias a camiliny08, Usuario865, Giuly DG y Melodiosa por sus palabras y a todos los que me eligieron como favorito.

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

==Lucy==

Mucho fuego y destrucción masiva después, cargaba a mi amigo completamente inconsciente por la puerta del gremio en busca de Wendy, el pobre había terminado casi chamuscado en su totalidad y vestido únicamente con el mandil de cocina con el que yo había salido corriendo esa mañana.

No iba a cargarlo de regreso por todas las calles de la ciudad completamente desnudo. Aún quería conservar algo de mi dignidad.

Todo mundo me observó en silencio mientras bajaba a Natsu con increíble facilidad y lo colocaba encima de la mesa ante los ojos impactados de Wendy. No necesité pedírselo, ella de inmediato se puso manos a la obra y yo solo me dirigí hasta la barra sentándome desganada y dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Estaba completamente agotada. Cuando toco a mi amigo, el succiona sin piedad toda mi magia.

Gray no lo soportó más y comenzó a carcajearse de él mientras que ambos dragones me miraban de un modo extraño, casi como burlándose de mi destino.

— Coneja… tú si sabes cómo armar alboroto — dijo Gajeel y yo gemí sonoramente antes de robarle el tarro que estaba bebiendo Cana a un lado mío y beberlo de un trago.

—¡Oye!— La escuche protestar, pero la mirada que le lance seguro fue convincente porque se quedó callada y ya no dijo nada más.

— Mira, dame algo más fuerte… — ambas se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas unos instantes antes de que mira me acercara un vaso con una bebida desconocida que al pasar por mi garganta, simplemente me recordó por qué no solía beber. Era demasiado fuerte, pero lo necesitaba, mi día había comenzado a volverse uno de los peores de mi lista. Y vaya que tengo material para juzgar eso.

— Oye cerebro de llama… despierta para poder burlarme de ti — escuchaba a lo lejos, al parecer el oído dragón se estaba debilitando por la pérdida de magia.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué ocurrió? — Levy se acercó a mi lado derecho, ella apoyó una mano en mi brazo y la alejó al instante, al parecer mi piel aún estaba algunos grados por encima de lo normal. Ella me miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Nada, Natsu y yo luchamos un poco… y se nos fue de las manos — ella me miró con una mirada de comprensión y después me sonrió de una manera misteriosa.

— Entonces es verdad… no puedo creerlo — ella rió un poco y me habría sentido un poco herida de no ser porque las voces de todos los presentes me distrajeron. Escuchaba expresiones tanto de sorpresa como negación.

Happy voló hasta colocarse frente a mí.

— ¡Prrffff! — lo miré con mala cara, estaba aguantando la risa en mi propia cara.

— ¿Qué sucede Happy? — pregunto mi amiga y solo sentí como mi mandíbula se tensó.

— ¡Prrffff! Je, je, je … Lucy es la chica de Natsu… ahora tendrán Dragoncitos… — la furia me envolvió, ese gato pedía a gritos ser evaporado.

— ¡Happy! — gritaron Marijane y Cana intentando taparle la boca, pero era demasiado tarde, mi temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar. Pero así como la furia me invadió un sonido cortó y cambio súbitamente mi estado de ánimo.

— ¡Luuuucyyyyy! — mi piel se erizó por completo y mis sentidos agudizados a tope de nuevo me previnieron de la presencia de mi recién declarado rival justo detrás de mí.

— Tu magia nueva es de fuego, ¡Eso es increíble…! No lo creo… ¡Eres mi chica dragón! —

— ¡Detente Natsu apenas acabo de empezar a curarte… déjame terminar, no te muevas! — gimió Wendy, pero como siempre él es un terco sin remedio. Ya estaba poniéndose de pie a pesar de que ella intentaba que permaneciera tendido para curarle.

— Demonios — me hundí en mi sitio y golpee mi frente con la barra.

— ¡Ah que asco! ¡Natsu tápate, puedo ver tu asqueroso culo desnudo! — protesto Gray.

—¡Luigi! ¡Como lo haces! — gritó entusiasmado a mis espaldas y los murmullos de los demás miembros del Gremio presentes me taladraban los oídos y me provocaban dolor de cabeza, no por su sonido, sino por sus insinuaciones.

 _"La chica de Natsu, al fin a pesar de su idiotez ese carbón se hizo de novia" "Ya se veía venir, entre ambos siempre había chispas" "Natsu debe haberla hechizado al fin" "Es de hombres conseguirse una chica"_

Ellos solo escucharon la parte "mi chica" no entendía lo terrible de la situación.

— ¡Vamos Lucy dime algo! — sus gritos entusiasmados herían mis oídos .

— No tengo la menor idea Natsu — cubrí mis orejas un poco, o estaba demasiado sensible o me llevaría tiempo acostumbrarme.

—¡Lucy, Lucy! ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Cuéntanos!— grito Happy tirando de mi brazo mientras Natsu se plantaba a mi lado mientras intentaba conseguir respuestas, yo simplemente intenté evadir su mirada. Nunca imagine que fuera capaz de sentir tanta vergüenza.

— Ni idea solo desperté así nada más —

— ¡Dime que hiciste! ¡Tengo que saberlo! — gruño él y me di cuenta de que era suficiente para mí, quería irme a mi casa y meterme bajo la cama.

— ¡En serio Natsu, no lo sé, si lo supiera te lo diría!— grite frustrada mientras me daba la media vuelta, pero pude sentir como la temperatura alrededor de él comenzó aumentar y como si se moviera en cámara lenta esquive un golpe de su puño envuelto en fuego mientras empujaba a Levy para que no le fuera a golpear por mi culpa.

Solo el idiota de mi compañero se le ocurriría el intentar un ataque sorpresa con tanta fuerza.

— ¡Luchemos de nuevo, ahora no perderé! — exclamó y todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Levy me miró asustada pero agradecida por evitarle un golpe en llamas.

Los murmullos de incredulidad resonaron con más fuerza _"¡Ella le venció! No puedo creerlo"_

— ¡Y volveré a vencerte… aun no te has dado cuenta idiota! — Tiré de mis cabellos frustrada — ¡Por Mavis Natsu deja que te curen! ¡Tienes que calmarte! — suplique.

— Pero Lucy… no puedes negarte… tu eres… —

— Esto ya es un fastidio ¡Me niego a seguir con esto! ¡Déjame tranquila! Me voy a casa… — Natsu me miró haciendo un puchero de frustración al darse cuenta de que aunque me atacara en serio no podía tocarme un cabello. Salí corriendo y gracias al cielo, el no salió corriendo tras de mi.

Corrí y corrí sin parar. Como era temprano por la mañana me topé con mucha gente que me saludaba pero yo ignoré a todo el mundo, lo único que tenía fijo en la mente era llegar a casa.

Me sentía como en medio de una pesadilla, cuando quieres correr para huir de lo que te asusta por más que corres no logras escapar.

Apenas puse un pie en mi casa, me di cuenta de que lucía muy diferente gracias a mis sentidos alterados. Caminé como si estuviera en un trance o despertando de un sueño. Cuando al fin llegue frente a mi cama me arroje encima comenzando a llorar como una chiquilla. La tensión que acumule durante estos tres días me estaba cobrando la factura.

— ¡Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí! —

— Lucy ¿Por qué no me llamaste? — su voz algo rasposa me hizo girar a verle, Loke estaba de pie a mi lado, levanté la mirada y pude ver que no solo él sino Lira, Géminis, Virgo y Aries estaban a mi lado.

— Aparecí en el Gremio y lo escuche todo — yo lo miré sonrojada, ahora ellos estaban enterados de todo también. Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta había algo más extraño que mi situación con Natsu.

— ¿Todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Pero cómo? — parpadee sorprendida, Aries me sonrió tímidamente mientras Loke solo gruñía molesto.

— Tienes mucha magia por culpa del reptil rosa… podemos venir casi todos, pero los otros chicos están algo deprimidos por la situación, sobre todo Tauro — mi amigo me miro con reproche y yo solo atine a limpiar mi cara de cualquier resto de lágrimas.

— Lo siento… no espera, no me disculpo ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, solo me vi envuelta en esta situación…! — empecé a molestarme — no los llame porque no quiero que Natsu los lastime por mi culpa, él… él parece decidido a luchar conmigo — los miré y todos suspiraron dejando caer los hombros.

— Hime, estamos para ayudarte, somos tus amigos… y para eso estamos aquí… — yo los miré agradecida pero me sentía demasiado avergonzada porque ellos se dieran cuenta de esta situación.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Pero esto es… es tan vergonzoso… — cubrí mi rostro apenada — No quería involucrarlos demasiado — Loke me miro mal e iba a decir algo cuando lo interrumpí.

— Además no se preocupen… la balanza esta de mi lado, él no puede ser más fuerte que yo — levante mi puño y sonreí con fuerzas renovadas luciendo para mis amigos mi casi inexistente bícep. Todos sonrieron, se quedaron conversando un rato conmigo y se despidieron prometiendo que en cuanto yo les llamase ellos vendrían en mi ayuda.

* * *

==Natsu==

Me tenían encerrado en la enfermería por insistencia de Erza, ya que no le pareció gracioso que anduviera desnudo por la sala del Gremio. Ya vestido con una ropa de repuesto que siempre carga Juvia para Gray, me quede quieto para que mi amiga curara mis heridas. Tenía que recuperarme rápido para alcanzarla y luchar de nuevo con ella. Era temprano, había que aprovechar el día.

— Date prisa… si tengo suerte aun puedo alcanzarle —

— Tranquilo Natsu, quédate quieto, aun no termino y Lucy dijo que la dejaras tranquila —

— ¿Por qué Wendy… porque ella no quiere luchar conmigo? — le miré mientras ella continuaba curando mis heridas con su magia.

— Supongo que ella tiene miedo de lastimarte en serio, eres su compañero de equipo —

— Pero se supone que ella tiene que hacerlo, ¿No es así Gajeel?, ella es la chica dragón —

— ¿Y para que quieres luchar con ella? ¿Acaso deseas que ella te reclame? — dijo burlándose de mi Gajeel mientras me quedaba congelado en mi sitio.

— ¿Reclamar? — Lo había olvidado por completo a causa de la emoción de ver su poder y sentir su puño en llamas, sabía lo que significaba, pero mi mente se bloqueó con solo pronunciar la palabra. Las manos de Gajeel cubrieron los oídos de Wendy y ella sonrió un poco.

— Si, ya sabes, hacer dragoncitos de fuego… — él se reía, de Wendy surgió una leve risa también mientras un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, ella ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, y el que mi amigo le cubriera los oídos no era suficiente para que ella no escuchara.

Yo me comencé a enrojecer, el calor que me invadía sabía perfectamente no era por mis llamas. No me había detenido a pensar en ello.

— Y una mierda ¡NO! ¡Yo solo quiero luchar, ella tiene unas llamas azules! ¡Deberías haberla visto hacer un Karyū no Tekken casi perfecto! — la emoción comenzaba a llenarme el pecho de nuevo.

— Déjala tranquila Salamander, dale tiempo para que se dé a la idea de lo que le pasa —

— ¿Acaso no oíste Gajeel? Dije llamas azules… — gesticule con mis manos haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste Natsu? "re… cla… mar"— dijo Wendy con las mejillas demasiado rojas y un poco molesta mientras Gajeel se carcajeaba sin control por la reprimenda de la pequeña. Yo no podía creerlo, Wendy me estaba sermoneando acerca de sexo. El mundo está de cabeza, o esa niña ya está demasiado salida por culpa de las locas del Gremio.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Podemos luchar y al final eso de reclamar lo decidimos entre los dos ¿No?, no hay problema ella no lo hará, somos Nakamas… — ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas aumentando mi molestia.

— ¿Y si ella te obliga a la fuerza? — intervino la nena de hielo, con su estúpida sonrisa que siempre me saca la bilis. Ya estaba tardando en interrumpir la conversación, su comentario me hizo enojar. Él no tiene que meterse en mis asuntos.

— Yo confío en ella, Lucy no es como Juvia… no tengo miedo de que me ande acosando todas las horas del día — mi comentario lo hizo gruñir y a mí me hizo carcajear al verle sonrojarse.

— ¿Y si lo hace…? ¿Y si Lucy te reclama?— insistió Wendy con una sonrisa algo torcida. Gajeel y Gray miraron a la pequeña renacuajo con sorpresa antes de girarse a verme sonriendo con burla.

— E… están locos, ella no me haría algo como eso… — comencé a temblar, no era como que fuera a ser posible, yo sabía que era fuerte, pero no invencible. Seguramente me daría una buena pelea y así podría hacerme más fuerte. Además quería probar esas llamas azules tan exóticas.

— ¿Y si lo hace? —insistieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno es… es una posibilidad, pero es casi imposible. ¡Yo siempre he sido más fuerte que ella! No se lo dejaré fácil, no me dio la oportunidad de ponerme serio. — insistí.

— ¿Y si te vence? — mencionó Levy metiéndose a la conversación con una mueca de orgullo y confianza que seguramente sentía por su amiga.

— Bueno… Supongo… pues… si es lo que ella quisiera… yo no pensaba negarme… más bien, no puedo negarme o ella me mataría… ¡Ella no me haría eso! — que dudaran de ella, de su rectitud me enervaba. Si hay alguien en quien realmente puedo confiar es en ella.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Que romántico! — sus gritos taladraron mi cerebro, la mocosa se emocionó tanto que casi se desmaya y cae al suelo de no ser porque Gajeel reaccionó rápido y la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo.

— ¡Eso no va a suceder…! ¡Yo la venceré! — gruñí enojado, la sola insinuación de que mi amiga fuera más fuerte que yo me estaba calentando la sangre.

— Espero que no tengas que tragarte tus palabras… — la mirada que me dirigió Levy me erizó la piel y me revolvió el estómago. No soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que tramaba algo.

* * *

==Lucy==

Retiraba la tetera de la estufa, cuando unos toques a mi puerta me pusieron de nervios, pero al no oler rastro de su aroma pude bajar un poco la guardia. Al abrir me quede pasmada, la anciana había llegado a mi casa sin siquiera pedirle que viniera.

— ¿Con que Chica dragón…? — la anciana me miró con burla — ¡Niña estúpida, lo hubieras dicho antes y me ahorro la vuelta al pueblo! — entro sin permiso a mi casa y yo simplemente suspire agradecida por su presencia.

— Oba-san ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Yo no quiero esto, porque a mí! —

— No intentes mentirme, en realidad tú lo provocaste — un nudo se instaló en mi estómago, provocandome nauseas. No entendía nada. Ella más calmada se sentó en una de las sillas sin decir palabra alguna. Me apuré al mostrador y preparé en silencio una taza de té mientas trataba de recordar de qué manera habría sucedido. Deslicé un plato con galletas y una taza frente a sus manos mientras la suspiraba al ver que no entendía nada.

— Para que nazca una chica dragón ella tiene que haber deseado al dragón en cuestión con tanta intensidad que fuera capaz de atraer su magia, la magia de fuego de Natsu esta seducida por la fuerza de voluntad de tu alma — estaba sentándome frente a ella y me dejé caer de golpe en la silla, no podía creer sus palabras.

— ¿Se… seduje su magia? — dije en un hilo de voz.

— Esta prendada de ti… créeme, es demasiada la cantidad de magia que le estas robando… —

— ¿Demasiada? — a esta altura mis manos estaban temblando — ¿Pero qué hago para evitarlo? Él puede estar en peligro por mi culpa, si se quedara solo en una misión, podrían atacarle — mis ojos sin querer se nublaron, no soportaría la culpa si a él le pasara algo.

— Bueno, eso es porque estas cerca de Natsu, no es como si la magia pudiera viajar grandes distancias, en realidad es un fenómeno que sucede para protegerte físicamente si tu amante se entusiasma demasiado, es una manera de que su magia no pueda herirte — los colores se me subieron al rostro.

— Na… Na… !NATSU NO ES MI AMANTE! — la anciana solo levantó una ceja y me miró atentamente logrando intimidarme y hacer que me sentara de nuevo.

— Las cosas se pondrán peor chiquilla, pero no por culpa de Natsu, el siempre sigue su instinto dragón de forma correcta. La que está actuando mal eres tú. Estas negando lo que quieres realmente y eso le puede hacer mucho daño al mocoso — sus palabras me asustaron, me sentía como cayendo al vacío y sin red. ¿Yo le podría hacer daño? Un dolor se instaló en mi pecho.

— Toma una decisión, cuando la tomes las cosas se pondrán en su lugar — tomó un trago de té mientras me miraba divertida.

— Tienes mucha suerte niña, muchas mujeres se pasan la vida soñando con encontrar a su media naranja, brincando de relación en relación, y al final terminan casándose sin tener la seguridad de haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Siempre dudando si tomaron la decisión correcta. Una chica dragón no puede estar equivocada, solo su cabeza podría negarlo pero la magia nunca se equivoca —

— ¡Pero es el idiota de Natsu! — gemí frustrada — ¿En realidad me imagina a mí siendo su mujer? — la anciana comenzó a carcajearse, verla reír era como ver un fenómeno de la naturaleza. De hecho pensé que ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

— Eres tan inocente chiquilla, ahora eres tú la que tiene el control de la situación, si fuera tú, me cobraría cada una de las cosas que te ha hecho para avergonzarte a ti y al Gremio — dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la silla en su sitio.

— El nunca podrá vencerte físicamente, pero ten cuidado de no sobrepasarte con él mocosa, Natsu puede empezar a usar su inteligencia para las batallas contra ti y hallar una manera de vencerte —

— ¡No se vaya, aún no me ha dicho como dejo de ser la chica dragón, como dejo de robarle la magia! —

— ¡Es que los jóvenes de hoy en día no escuchan nada! ¡Uff! Humanos idiotas. Calma tus hormonas adolescentes y deja de desearlo —

Me derrumbe con la cara caliente y mis oídos zumbando por la presión sanguínea en mi cabeza.

— Si van a pelear, luchen lejos de la ciudad, no quieras aumentarle la deuda por destrozos al Gremio. Los demás no tienen la culpa de sus cachondeos infantiles. Haz lo que el dragón de hierro y la bibliotecaria. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, ella le reclamo sin problemas, y lo más importante, sin causar que se destruyera media ciudad — cuando dijo eso estaba impactada, no lo podía creer… Levy.

— La adolescencia es el peor de todos los males… un dolor de cabeza — dijo ella marchándose por la puerta dejándome sola con mi predicamento.

Todo empezó la noche en que leí ese maldito libro y soñé con él. Cuando comencé a mirarle con otros ojos. Cuando dormí a su lado en su casa mientras estaba hibernando. Cuando fui consciente de sus manos y su cuerpo sobre el mío. De su olor y de su calor.

La imagen en mi cabeza de Natsu desnudo sobre mí apresando mis muñecas contra el suelo y con su mirada depredadora, como si fuera un terrible enemigo por vencer estaba aumentándome la temperatura corporal. Era una imagen tan excitante como para olvidarla fácilmente. Seguramente era la razón por la cual pude vencerle en un parpadeo. Para mí, estaba muy deseable en ese momento, en ese instante yo comencé a robarle toda su magia.

Me golpe la frente con fuerza en la mesa para sacarme el recuerdo de la mente.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Estupida! Eso me dolió —

— Ey Lucy, definitivamente eres rara… — su voz hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo como si fuera una cuerda de violín. Alarmada me giré en la silla y le miré. No era un espejismo, estaba ahí de pie en la cocina. Yo me puse de inmediato de pie tirando la silla en el proceso y me puse en guardia.

— Na… Na… ¡Natsu! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? — le miré de arriba abajo nerviosa esperando un movimiento que me hiciera sospechar que me atacaría. Mis sentidos alterados me hicieron darme cuenta de que su corazón latía tranquilo, y me relaje un poco. Al parecer no venía con intenciones de pelear. Diablos realmente me pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — mis palabras salieron más relajadas. Él lo notó y sonrió en respuesta.

— Hablemos —

* * *

Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que aun les esta gustando mi historia. Les tengo buenas noticias, el siguiente capitulo esta que quema, asi que me tardaré un poquito pero valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por seguirme, nos vemos pronto.

Mandenme mas review´s es como recibir caramelos :D


	6. Lo que quiero

Creo que me dara un colapso, nunca había actualizado tan rápido una historia. Pero me emociona mucho por eso no he dejado de publicar. Supongo que cuando la termine sufriré horrores pero aun falta para eso. Como sea si están leyendo este capitulo es que aun están tan entusiasmados como este proyecto como yo. Hoy las cosas se ponen un poco más intensas así que advertidos no me hago responsable por derrames nasales.

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 6

==Lucy==

¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuándo a Natsu le gusta discutir algo como personas civilizadas?

Se acercó un poco más a mí, así que dejando de lado mi instinto de protección calme mi respiración un poco.

Le observé ahí de pie frente a mí, miré sus ropas. Se veía raro vestido con un pantalón y una camisa muy ceñidos a su cuerpo. Nunca le había visto esa ropa, seguro venía directamente del Gremio y alguien había tenido la delicadeza de prestarle algo.

Me encanta ver su silueta. Se ve tan provocativo, siento como si verle fuera un placer prohibido.

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! Solo empeoro el problema, se supone que debo dejar de desearle.

Suspiré hondo y trate de distraer mi mente de su cuerpo tonificado. ¡Que no soy de piedra!

— Menos mal, ya no estas desnudo… —murmuré pero me sonroje al instante, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa un segundo antes de reír. Sabía que había escuchado ¡Carajo! Lo sabía porque yo ahora tenía su fino oído y yo hubiera sido capaz de escucharme.

— No te rías, sé que me escuchaste, puedo escucharte así como tú a mí —él me dirigió una mirada curiosa antes de acercarse a mí a unos cuantos pasos.

— Tu corazón late aprisa, estas demasiado alterada — ¡Por Mavis! Lo había olvidado, él también puede notar mi respiración.

— Claro que lo hace, pensé que me ibas a atacar de nuevo —

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco con preocupación mientras escuchaba como le era difícil tragar. Una punzada de culpa me ataco el pecho.

— ¡Claro que no Natsu! Es que te pusiste todo loco con el asunto de las llamas y no hacías otra cosa que gritar ¡Luchemos Lucy! — me relaje un poco más y camine cruzando la habitación. Cuando pase por su costado le mire y sonreí para darle algo de confianza, después de todo somos amigos, no es como si realmente quisiera matarme.

El aire escapó de su pecho y su postura se volvió más relajada. Camine hasta estar frente a mi escritorio y sentarme en la silla frente a la ventana.

— Y bien… ¿De que querías hablar? — cruce mis brazos en una posición cómoda, esto si era nuevo para mí. Natsu en una conversación seria e importante. Se plantó de pie frente a mi buscando mi mirada, completamente decido.

— Me puse a pensar de camino hacia acá… el que debíamos hablar seriamente de este asunto de la chica dragón… por eso no traje a Happy conmigo —

— Ja, ja, ja, Natsu… "Hablar seriamente" eso no suena a ti —no pude evitarlo, la risa se me escapo del pecho, el solo me miró con un gesto gracioso de molestia. Caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a mí conservando su mirada seria. Podía imaginarme que una serie de pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pensaste de camino a mi casa? — lo analicé con la mirada, él se irguió derecho, como si estuviera preparándose para recibir un ataque.

Natsu no es corto de pensamiento, es simplemente de procesos lógicos y sencillos. Se apoya mucho en su instinto de dragón, defenderse, comer, dormir… instintos básicos de supervivencia. Cuando todo eso falla y sabe que corre un riesgo muy grande, logra mantener atada su impulsividad y pensar más analíticamente. Lo he visto en batalla y no me queda duda de que su cerebro intenta armar un argumento a prueba de fallos.

Está enfrentándose a un contrincante demasiado difícil, a su mejor amiga, lo veo en su mirada. Quiere ganarme, pero no entiendo que es lo que busca conseguir de mí.

— Relájate Natsu, soy solo yo, no tienes por qué estar tan tenso… luces como si fuera a tragarte — me puse de pie con la intensión de colocar nuestras miradas a la misma altura, pero sus ojos hicieron morir mis palabras antes de terminar de salir.

— Luce… — mi nombre sonó como si lo hubiese saboreado dentro de su lengua, el sonido de su voz inmediatamente erizó toda la piel de mi cuerpo, desatando una alerta general en mi cabeza.

— Pensé en que realmente, me alegra que seas tú… — trago con dificultad mientras su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tan fuerte que sentía como retumbaba en mi cabeza.

— ¿Te alegras? — suspiré ansiosa, eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

— Si fuera cualquier desconocido el que hubiera robado mi magia… estaría aterrado… — me miraba fijamente, y él no desvió su mirada en ningún momento.

— Pero aquí…— dijo señalándose el pecho —siento que quiero luchar contigo otra vez… lo deseo tan fuerte casi al grado de doler… pero no hay miedo, solo es emocionante — mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Nunca le había escuchado hablar así de cómo se sentía, casi siempre tenía que adivinarle un poco y él me confirmaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— Quiero pelear de nuevo contigo, pero en serio… — su cuerpo atrapó al mío, tomando fuertemente mis brazos con sus manos y comenzó a aumentar en temperatura, yo podía percibirlo perfectamente.

— Natsu… cálmate… no quiero… — el me miro alterado, la temperatura aumentó un par de grados dentro de mi casa.

— ¡Porque no quieres hacerlo! — grito y yo me sobresalte, por un segundo el temor me invadió, pero recordé que no corría riesgo alguno, tenía la fuerza suficiente para no correr ningún peligro.

— ¡Porque no quiero destrozar la mitad de la ciudad! —

— Pero Lucy… necesito luchar contigo… yo necesito…—

— No sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que es lo que necesitas en realidad — dije más roja que una lácrima de luz.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no… porque crees saberlo? — me miró desafiante, yo solo sonreí.

— Lo sé, diablos Natsu yo solo lo sé, tu cabeza está en otro lado. Además, se supone que estamos hablando y ya te entusiasmaste demasiado con la lucha y ¡Mírate!, estas ardiendo de nuevo — él me miró avergonzado apagando las llamas de sus manos las cuales en ningún momento me lastimaron de ninguna forma. Se alejó de mí soltándome y se giró a darme la espalda apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Es todo instinto y está confundido. Yo también lo estaría de no ser por la conversación con la anciana. Me remordió el corazón, seguramente se sentía rechazado. Me acerque de nuevo hasta él y le abrace por la espalda apoyando mi frente en él. Al instante noté que su corazón latió desbocado y su respiración se alteró como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

— Eres un tonto, acaso no recuerdas que ahora tengo tus poderes, creo que puedo sentir las cosas como tu mismo y entenderte un poco mejor que antes — un suspiro escapo de su boca, tan fuerte que acarició la piel de mi brazos tensando mi cuerpo. Comencé a alterarme, empecé a hacer conciencia de que le había abrazado sin dejar un centímetro entre nuestros cuerpos, mis manos acariciando la piel de su abdomen descubierto, ya que llevaba la camisa abierta para no perder la costumbre. Sentí como el calor comenzó a invadirme. Mis manos comenzaron a arder en llamas azules.

En un segundo sus manos estaban sobre las mías y tiró de ellas llevando una cerca de su boca, pude sentir el cómo mis pechos se presionaron demasiado fuerte contra su espalda y su aliento muy cerca de la yema de mis dedos.

— Azules… —

— No me di cuenta Natsu… yo… perdóname... no controlo aun mis llamas... —

— Lo siento Luce… no puedo evitarlo… tengo que probarlas… — susurró pero pude escuchar perfectamente como su respiración se sincronizó con el latido de mi corazón. Pude sentir como mi magia era absorbida a través de mi mano. Natsu succionó el aire alrededor de mis dedos succionando las llamas mágicas que surgían de ellas hasta consumirlas y finalmente atrapar las yemas de mis dedos entre sus labios.

Cuando le escuche tragar comprendí lo que había hecho. Se había alimentado de mi magia.

Yo gemí fuerte y claro. Era lo más erótico que había sentido en mi vida. El calor sobre mi piel en lugar de desaparecer, aumento.

Cerré mis ojos, la sobrecarga que sufrían mis sentidos no me dejaba pensar en qué hacer para escaparme de Natsu, que con solo su presencia me abrumaba.

Sus dientes pellizcaron la carne de mis dedos de una forma tan delicada que enviaron miles de cosquilleos por toda mi espalda. No pude evitarlo, gemí de nuevo, era electrizante y no había manera de que lo ocultara, si yo era capaz de escuchar su respiración como si tuviera su rostro en mi oído… cualquier sonido que saliera de mí era imposible que no lo escuchase. Su cálida lengua saboreo mi dedo índice y corazón. Casi sufro un colapso.

— ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces?! —

— Deliciosa… — susurró y yo creí que iba a desmayarme, las piernas me fallaron, de no ser porque él me tenía firmemente sujeta de las manos, hubiera caído al suelo seguramente.

Mi rostro se enterró en su espalda, me sentía desnuda. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, él era capaz de notar cada gesto y cada latido de mi corazón desbocado. No podía ocultarme de ninguna forma a mi ni a mis reacciones de sus sentidos de dragón.

 _"Eres tan inocente chiquilla, ahora eres tú la que tiene el control de la situación, si fuera tú, me cobraría cada una de las cosas que te ha hecho para avergonzarte a ti y al Gremio"_

Las palabras de la anciana sonaron fuerte en mi cabeza. Era verdad, yo tenía el control. Solo que estaba demasiado abrumada por las sensaciones. Sonreí, si yo quería que él me dejara en paz un poco, que dejara de buscarme para luchar o para acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía, solo tenía que asustarle un poco. Hacerle saber que tenía la fuerza suficiente para no dejarme intimidar.

— Natsu, basta con eso, deja de molestarme a cada momento, si no, nunca volveré a luchar contigo… — dije molesta amenazándole mientras apretaba mi mandíbula. Sabía que él era capaz de escuchar mis dientes apretados.

En un segundo fui violentamente apresada contra el escritorio, él se había girado entre mis brazos y un gruñido bestial salió de su garganta haciéndome perder todo el aliento en un grito ahogado. Mis caderas atrapadas entre el borde del escritorio y sus caderas, sus manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de la mesa justo a un lado de las mías las cuales evitaban que cayera de espaldas sobre el mueble. Frente a mí el lucía más alto y robusto de lo que recordaba. Una mole de músculos a punto de derrumbarse encima de mí.

— Nunca… nunca más digas algo como eso de nuevo…— gruño cerca de mis labios sin perder el contacto de nuestros ojos. Su nariz casi tocando la mía.

Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. Podía sentir la tensión de todos sus músculos en mi cuerpo; mi camisa ajustada y mi falda no eran escudo suficiente contra el calor que de él emanaba. Su abdomen desnudo irradiaba demasiado calor.

El debió ver el terror en mis ojos porque su mirada se suavizó un poco. Respire de nuevo y pude saborear su aliento dentro de mi boca.

Esto era demasiado intenso para mí, Porlyusica tenía razón, mis malditas hormonas estaban haciendo resonancia con las de mi amigo, pero él todavía no terminaba de comprender que él estaba alterado no por su deseo de luchar contra mí, sino por el deseo de que yo fuera su mujer.

Una voz al fondo de mi cabeza gritaba _"Besame ya idiota"_ Cuando analicé mis pensamientos quise darme un tiro en la cabeza con el arma de Bizca. Yo estaba completamente pérdida por él.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, con algo de culpa, quiso moverse un poco para liberarme. Mi cabeza comenzó a andar de nuevo, mi frustración retomó el control.

— Natsu… ¿Te… te atreviste a gruñirme…? — le reclamé con una mueca de molestia. Él se quedó congelado en su sitio y comenzó a palidecer, estaba asustado, muy nervioso de hacerme enojar.

— No Luce, debió ser tu imaginación… je, je, je — dijo avergonzado

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Te escuche! —

— Lucy, estábamos hablando del cuando lucharíamos, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, quiero luchar contra ti ¿Cuándo peleamos? — sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mi endureciendo la mirada.

— ¡No, no lo haré, olvida la estúpida pelea! Deja de intentar jugar conmigo. No solo me gruñiste… ¡Lamiste mis dedos…! — torcí la nariz en disgusto.

El suspiró profundamente y pareció pensar un momento. ¿Y ahora en que está pensando?

Después de un par de minutos que me parecieron años su rostro hizo un gesto que me hacía creer que una luz se había encendido en su cabeza, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante. Después, el entrecerró los ojos y unió su nariz a la mía, mi pulso se disparó de nuevo.

— Lo hice, pero eso no pareció molestarte… es más creo que lo disfrutaste… Te sentí. — su sonrisa lobuna me hizo enojar. Las maldiciones se me atoraron en la garganta.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces Natsu?!— él se recargo un poco más encima de mí, rozándose contra mi cuerpo. No había espacio alguno entre nosotros, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico en mi vida. Era extraño pero muy estimulante. No pude evitarlo suspiré agradada por el calor que me invadía al sentir su cercanía.

—Ahora entiendo que es lo que quiero… estaba un poco confundido pero me hiciste entenderlo, ya lo comprendí — sus ojos se abrieron para sostenerme la mirada.

— Puedo olerte, Luce — no pude evitar gemir al escuchar sus palabras. No tenía la seguridad, pero mi recién instalado instinto dragón me decía que estaba hablando de mi cuerpo excitado por su proximidad. Hubiera gritado pero estaba en shock no sabía que hacer conmigo misma. Comencé a temblar.

— Y tú también quieres lo mismo que yo, no, estoy seguro de que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo; así como sientes mi magia, tú misma lo dijiste — Yo solo trague duro, lo juzgue mal, si analizó todo lo que le dije.

— Lo entendí porque pude escuchar como como golpea tu corazón en tu pecho, así como en el mío — mis ojos se abrieron enormes, para constatar que realmente estuviera despierta, la sangre se me fue hasta los pies ¿En realidad estaba hablando con mi mejor amigo? A estas alturas lucía como un verdadero depredador. Yo sentía electricidad circulando por todo mi cuerpo, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podía sentirla también en el suyo.

¡Maldición! Creo que siempre lo supe, siempre hubo una línea muy delgada entre ser amigos y lo que está sucediendo en este momento. No es que yo me comportara igual con todos mis amigos, solo con él y nadie más. Todo el tiempo a mí alrededor, usando mis cosas, entrando a mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama. El que juega con fuego… puede quemarse.

—Luce… tu corazón está latiendo más rápido — y ahora yo me estoy quemando. Las piernas me temblaron, este lado Natsu nunca lo había visto, se me estaba mostrando ya no como un amigo, sino como un chico que no temía decir lo que realmente quería. Y no había duda de que lo que quería en este momento era devorarse a una virginal maga celestial. Lo podía sentir en la unión de nuestras caderas. Esta ya no era una inocente conversación de amigos.

— Luchemos Luce… es lo que más deseo, luchemos… y después, me reclamas como más que plazca… o podemos invertir el orden… — dijo antes de regalarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—¡¿Qué?¡ — grité sorprendida. Me miró fijamente de nuevo un instante para después besarme.

Sus labios eran demasiado calientes. Asustada quise reclamarle pero abrir la boca solo dio entrada a que él metiera su lengua y acariciara la mía. Cuando ambas hicieron contacto prácticamente me derretí contra su cuerpo y me dejé llevar. No era mi primer beso, pero si el primero en hacerme sentir como una verdadera desvergonzada porque mi primera reacción fue aferrarme fuertemente a su espalda. Sus manos se deslizaron por la mía casi sin tocarme hasta llegar a un punto sobre la curva de mi trasero que a él parecía agradarle más y me sujeto estrujándome con fuerza.

Ese beso no era inexperto, él se movía con plena confianza de saber que estaba haciendo. Un minuto y ya sentía que mi ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse.

Lo empujé para separarlo de mi boca demasiado impresionada de que se atreviera a besarme.

— ¡Ya basta! Tú no eres así Natsu, porque ahora… —

— Hasta hoy no te había deseado así, lo siento, fui algo rudo… no quería asustarte — estaba impactada y sumamente avergonzada. Creo que mi color permanente en el rostro a partir de hoy será el rojo, ya no recuerdo el número de veces que he sentido como se ha calentado mi cara. ¿Que no quería asustarme? Me estaba hablando como si fuera una niña.

— Pensándolo bien, creo que primero será la pelea y después…. — fue mi turno para gruñir.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No pienso pelear contigo! ¡Y mucho menos voy a reclamarte, emparejarte, seducirte o lo que sea que hacen los dragones! ¡Eres un pervertido! — el sonrió avergonzado y desvió su mirada con una discreta sonrisa.

— No solo yo soy un pervertido… tu tamb...— sus hombros se levantaron de forma despreocupada, estaba a tres segundos de destrozar el muro de mi recamara con su cabeza.

— ¡Natsu! —

— Bien, no dije nada… tú eres la chica dragón, al final la que decides eso eres tú… entonces… ¿Cuándo luchamos? — él sonrió y yo solo quería asesinarlo. Estaba caliente, muy caliente y frustrada también. Enojada porque estaba segura de que él me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, haciéndose el inocente mientras me veía desnuda y tocaba mi cuerpo "accidentalmente" todo el tiempo. Comencé a enfurecerme sin control.

— ¡Lucy! No vayas por ahí… — me tomó fuertemente de las mejillas y yo lo miré sorprendida.

— Nunca me aproveche de verte desnuda antes, te lo juro… — estaba asustada, acaso también podíamos leernos los pensamientos. Estaba comenzando a aterrarme.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando eso? —

— Lo puedo ver en tu cara… siempre has sido muy transparente — no pude evitarlo, al comprender la verdad comencé a llorar. Siempre sabe exactamente que decirme para hacerme sentir bien por eso Natsu me gusta, me gusta demasiado, pero esto de la chica dragón solo viene a complicarlo todo. Como hubiera deseado que me besara antes de todo este pandemonio. Al menos tendría la seguridad de que era él y no sus estúpidos instintos los que me hacían sentir en las nubes.

— Lucy… ¿Que sucede…? ¿Por qué lloras?... —

— ¡Natsu! ¡Eres un dragón estúpido! ¡Porque siempre pareces saber exactamente que decirme! ¡Buaaaaa! —

— Lucy, eres rara…—

— ¡Los soy! ¡Los soy porque debo estar completamente loca para creerte! ¡Y lo hago! — los sollozos me evitaban hablar con facilidad, estaba temblando y solo quería escapar de mi propia casa.

— Luce… —

— ¡Callate! ¡No pienso luchar contigo ya te lo dije! ¡No insistas!—

— ¡Pero Lucy! ¡¿Ey, y que tal mañana?¡ — ¡No puedo creerlo! Es el idiota más grande de Fiore, después de toda esta situación y lo único que esta fijo en su mente es luchar.

Iba a protestar, pero su boca tomó la mía de nuevo. Esta vez su beso fue lento, suave y más tierno. Suspire en un sollozo mientras sus labios me invitaban a besarle con pequeños mimos. Sus caricias me hechizaron al punto de aferrarme a su camisa para no dejarle ir. Cuando el beso termino, el me miró y me regalo su sonrisa característica. ¡Amo esa sonrisa!

— Al fin te calmase ¡Uf! Pensé que nunca te callarías…— y también odio lo borde que puede ser conmigo.

— ¡Natsu! — gruñi antes de aventarlo y patearlo para que saliera por la ventana.

— Lucy descansa… mañana pelearemos —

— Natsu Dragneel, te juro que mañana te patearé hasta que se te borre esa estúpida sonrisa — le grité desde la ventana viendo como corría a su casa.

— ¡Genial! ¡Estoy encendido! —

* * *

!Uf! A que hace calor. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo. Gracias por leerme, aun quedan mas clichés de Fanfics por romper con mi historia. Hasta pronto.


	7. Calma antes de la Tormenta

Hola estoy de regreso, les traigo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, aunque creo que Natsu no lo disfrutara mucho que digamos. XD jajaja Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 7

==Natsu==

Corrí y corrí conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegue al lago donde Happy y yo solemos ir a pescar. Sin pensármelo dos veces me arroje al agua y me impulse, al llegar al fondo grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme sin aire. Antes de ahogarme me impulse hasta la superficie y con trabajo me arrastre de nuevo a la orilla tirándome al suelo entre pasto y pequeñas rocas que lastimaban mi cara. El retumbar de mi corazón se escuchaba dentro de mis oídos como si fuera el motor de esa terrorífica maquina llamada tren. Uno, dos, tres… respiraba contando como cuando mi padre me enseño que el mejor método para controlar mi euforia era calmando mi respiración.

 _"Mi padre"_ sonreí al recordarlo.

Como me hubiese gustado contarle que al fin había sucedido, al fin había encontrado a mi Chica. Pero también me hubiera llenado de tranquilidad el saber que él podría aconsejarme el cómo tratarle mejor.

Estaba asustado, con Lucy no funciona eso de dejarme llevar por mi intuición. Ella es demasiado complicada para mí. Inflexible y frágil como un cristal. Un gesto, una palabra y ella ardía como un volcán en erupción.

Y vaya que era ardiente.

Cuando fui a buscarle estaba convencido que haría lo que fuera para convencerla de que luchara conmigo, que nuestra amistad era única, que confiaba ciegamente en que ella me enseñaría a ser aún más fuerte y que ambos compartiríamos este suceso de naturaleza dragón como lo habíamos hecho con casi todas las experiencias maravillosas que hemos vivido hasta ahora. Esa magia, esa fuerza.

¡Tenía que confrontarla!

Pero este deseo intenso de buscarla, de confrontarla, no era otro más que la enorme atracción que siento por ella. Y como siempre ha sucedido ella me mostró que estaba equivocado y me abrió los ojos de una manera sencilla pero que sentí que me demolió hasta los cimientos.

Se puso en mi lugar, ella estaba luciendo todos los aspectos que me hacen único. Mi sentido del olfato, del gusto, del oído, mi fuerza y hasta mi propia magia. Y empujándole un poco más y acabando con su paciencia también está compartiendo mi mal humor y mi sentido de lucha cuando me molestan. Todo eso está bien para mí, eso podría compartirlo. Pero nunca creí que querría todo de mí, inclusive esa parte que creí olvidada y que mantenía oculta para ella por temor a que me rechazara. La juzgue mal, quería tratarla como una chiquilla inocente y pura, pero ambos hemos estado entrelazándonos a la par desde que nos conocimos. Estaba ciego, ambos maduramos mientras nos escudábamos en la barrera de la amistad.

Me empujó al límite repitiéndome una y otra vez que ella sabía que no era solo mi deseo de luchar con ella lo que me estaba enloqueciendo. Aplaco mi desesperación hasta que hizo que me diera cuenta que su cuerpo me estaba llamando en silencio y que el mío escuchaba fuerte y claro.

Ahora si merezco todas y cada una de las veces que alguien me llamo idiota, descerebrado y cabeza de carbón. Me tarde el doble de tiempo del que le llevo a ella darse cuenta.

Tuve que huir, hacerla enojar para huir de mi propia incapacidad de contenerme. Le había besado y me ardían aun las manos por recordar el calor de su piel en mis dedos, sus besos y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo por estar excitado. Antes para mí era sutil, pero ahora me estaba provocando que me doliera la cabeza de pensar en ello. Le dije que no quería asustarla y ella me sorprendió aún más cuando se molestó por tratarla como a una niña inocente.

Ella ardía al igual que yo, con o sin magia de fuego.

— Me voy a volver loco Lucy — suspire angustiado por el descontrol en mis emociones.

— ¡Ey Natsu, estas bien! — la voz de mi amigo Happy me hizo enderezarme en mi sitio. Seguramente había salido a pescar al haberle dicho que no se apareciera por el apartamento de Lucy.

— No, estoy mal… no sé qué debo hacer — pude ver su gesto de sorpresa y voló hasta colocarse enfrente de mí. Su pata toco mi mano que aún estaba apoyada en el suelo.

— Natsu, lo siento, yo me burle de Lucy y ella se desquitó contigo ¿Verdad? Es mi culpa — la culpa se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos, pero yo apoye mi mano libre sobre su cabeza.

— Lucy no está molesta… es más, ya la convencí para que mañana lucháramos — le sonreí y el imitó mi gesto, pero solo por un segundo, él se quedó en silencio de nuevo antes de preguntarme.

— Entonces, porque estas mal… —

— Happy… no estoy seguro de que pueda ganarle —

Su mirada de sorpresa le deformó el rostro, yo suspiré y me puse de pie para caminar rumbo al río.

— Vamos a pescar algo Happy —

— ¡Aye! —

* * *

==Lucy==

Cerré la ventana con fuerza deseando atiborrar me la nariz con la botella de mi perfume favorito. Estaba temblando. Cuando mi enojo se enfrió me percaté de que mis brazos estirados sujetando las hojas de la ventana y sirviéndome de apoyo para no desplomarme en el suelo hicieron crujir la madera; yo debería empezar a pensar seriamente en entrenar para controlar esta nueva fuerza que me invadía a diferentes instantes del día.

Estaba demasiado alterada, su olor estaba comenzando a trastornarme, lo podía percibir aquí y allá sobre mi piel, sobretodo dentro de mi boca. Un golpe en la puerta me regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Quién? — pregunté con torpeza al abrir me encontré con una de las sobrinas de la casera. Era idéntica a ella solo que con el rostro más juvenil y un poco más de cintura.

— Ah hola Megumi, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —

— Lucy-san mi tía dice que si puedes tenerle listo el pago para mañana en la tarde — me erice un poco, con tanta conmoción había olvidado que ya le debía un mes atrasado y que había prometido que esta semana le pagaría.

— ¡Cla-Claro que si Megumi-chan avísale a tu tía que de hecho voy saliendo camino a una misión para poder pagarle como le prometí je, je, je — la niña me miró con un poco desconfiada, al mismo tiempo recordé que había hecho algunas pequeñas misiones hacía un par de días así que corrí y en un instante regrese a la puerta con una parte de la renta retrasada y se la entregué.

— Sé que no es todo, pero es un pequeño adelanto por las molestias — ella sonrió complacida.

— Muchas gracias Lucy-san, no creo que haya problema. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — sus palabras me hicieron suspirar aliviada.

Sin perder el tiempo me calcé mis zapatos, mi mochila de viaje, algo de dinero y me encaminé al Gremio. Era urgente conseguir algo de plata. Tengo prioridades, y con Natsu siempre alrededor me olvido que tengo mi propia vida y obligaciones. La lucha con él tendría que esperar. Conservar mi hogar es la prioridad número uno de mi lista.

Solo espero que me perdone por haber salido sin avisarle, pero tengo miedo de que me siga y termine debiendo dinero en lugar de ganarlo.

* * *

==Natsu==

— ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! —

Mis manos temblaban, no podía creerlo, estaba sujetando fuertemente del cuello de su camisa a mi amiga Erza. Me estaba trastornando completamente. La mirada de terror del hielito me trajo a la realidad.

Mi amiga me miró a los ojos como si hubiera osado pisotear su postre favorito. Mirajane me miraba completamente asustada y Levy se había desmayado. Estaría en el suelo de no ser por su novio.

Respiré de nuevo y la realidad me golpeo. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

— Esa mujer me esta trastornando — gemí y la mirada de mi amiga se suavizó un poco.

— Lo siento Erza, creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer — afloje mi agarre pero los brazos de ella me capturaron por los hombros y me arrastro a la barra del cuello. Un suspiro de alivio generalizado inundo la sala y ambos nos sentamos a la barra.

Aun temblaba por culpa de la adrenalina, no todos los días amenazas a la gran Titania y te vas ileso.

— Tranquilo, sé que no estás en tus cinco sentidos — suspiré agradecido pero la tranquilidad me duro solo un minuto.

— Pero… si lo haces de nuevo te arranco los brazos… entendido— dijo de manera tan tétrica que creí que el alma se me desprendería del cuerpo.

— ¡Aye Sir! —

— Ahora volviendo al asunto, Lucy se marchó ayer mismo en la tarde, dijo que la casera la iba a correr porque le debe la renta del mes pasado y el que esta corriendo, su plazo vence hoy por la tarde — mi amiga Mirajane se acercó a nosotros dándonos un par de bebidas.

— Ella me lo prometió… ¡Rompió su promesa! — comencé a cabrearme pero Mirajane me golpeo con una charola y me reprendió.

— ¡Ara, Natsu que hay prioridades! ¡Conservar su casa es lo más importante! —

— ¡Yo debería ser lo más importante para ella! — cuando fui consiente de mis palabras, estas ya habían salido de mi boca. Las dos estaban sonrojadas intensamente y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. ¿Desde cuando yo me sentía así de posesivo con ella? Bueno desde hace un par de días realmente.

Comencé a enojarme de nuevo. Lucy era mía. Si, así es, y quien se atreva a decirme lo contrario le partiría la cara en este mismo instante. Ella es mi chica dragón, y no solo se niega a luchar conmigo, sino que ella osa provocarme escapándose de su promesa.

Tomé mi copa con fuerza y me la tomé de un trago.

— Si es lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar botada nuestra pelea, espero que sea tan valiente como para soportar mi revancha cuando la vuelva a ver — mis amigas me miraron sorprendidas, más al ver mi sonrisa.

— ¡Natsu! — protestaron pero no me importaba. Oh sí, yo le enseñaría un poco de respeto a esa rubia. Somos amigos, bueno, ahora un poco más que eso, pero nadie se burla del gran Salamander de Fairy Tail y sale ileso.

— ¡No vayas a buscarla! Dale su espacio. ¡Lo entendiste Natsu! ¡Te lo advierto! — me amenazo mi casi hermana, y debería estar mojando mis pantalones en este momento por cómo me mira, pero como es otra la idea que estaba invadiendo mi mente en este momento, no tenía por qué preocuparme por desobedecerle.

— ¡Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo! — sonreí, no sé si sea por la adrenalina extra de esta situación o el hecho de que estoy plenamente consciente de que estoy entrando en una especie de euforia, que mi cerebro está funcionando tan rápido como si estuviera en plena batalla.

— Natsu ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Mirajane estaba preocupada, podía escucharlo en su voz.

— En realidad nada destructivo si es lo que piensas, solo iré resolver la raíz del problema — me puse de pié y salí del lugar. Me sentía más animado que cuando me enteré de que mi nakama se había escabullido la tarde del día anterior y había huido a una misión a unas cuantas horas en tren.

— Solo espero que Lucy no lo asesine… — escuche que mi amigo helado murmuro a mis espaldas. Yo simplemente me reí a carcajadas.

— No volverás a romper tus promesas Luce… mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como una renta — me encaminé decidido a mi destino. Tal vez ella se enojaría conmigo, de muerte. Si tenía suerte, lo suficiente para en cuanto se diera cuenta, la tendría tocando a la puerta de mi casa, lista para la lucha.

* * *

==Lucy==

Cuando regresé al Gremio, me sentía muy feliz y satisfecha conmigo misma. A parte de que casi no tuve la necesidad de usar mi fuerza, venía con los bolsillos agradablemente llenos. La renta para los próximos tres meses y lo suficiente para tratar de compensar con una cena mi falta de tacto con Natsu y Happy al irme sin avisarles. Además con la distancia que puse entre nosotros, los malestares propios de la chica dragón desaparecieron. Me sentía más como yo misma.

Bueno, solo fue un descanso, porque nada más al poner un pie en Magnolia mis sentidos detectaron que mi amigo se encontraba en casa, inclusive con más facilidad que antes podía detectar su presencia. Estoy casi segura de que también me acaba de notar y no tardará en caer por el Gremio.

— ¡Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta! — aún no terminaba de decir cuando fui atrapada por un abrazo colectivo. Wendy, Levi y Happy me abrazaban con lágrimas de gusto.

Podía escuchar sus corazones alterados y Happy lloraba a moco tendido.

— ¡Lucy, Lucy… estas bien! ¡Qué alivio! — sus voces se entre mezclaban, estaba un poco desconcertada.

— Ey ¿Qué pasa? — no es que me molestara su cariñoso recibimiento, es solo que estaba doscientos porciento segura de que el loco de mi compañero tenía que ver con su angustia.

— Lo ven, dejen de preocuparse, ella está bien, Natsu no le haría daño — las palabras de Erza me descolocaron. Él ¿Hacerme daño? El jamás me haría algo como eso.

— Lo siento, la misión solo me llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero porque el tren se retrasó por reparaciones —

— ¡Él está muy raro! ¡Dijo que faltaste a tu promesa! — dijo Happy preocupado.

— Dijo que esperaba que fueras tan valiente como para soportar su revancha por romper tu promesa cuando volvieras, creíamos que te iba a interceptar antes de entrar a Magnolia — los ojos de Levy reflejaban preocupación, contagiándome la angustia al instante.

— ¿Qué se cree el cabeza de llama? ¡La única que tiene derecho a estar furiosa soy yo, él es que me ha estado molestando con la estupidez de pelearnos! ¡No tiene por qué enojarse! ¡Yo soy la que debería patearlo por portarse como un imbécil! — Levy me libero del abrazo y me miró preocupada para después hacer un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

— Ese es el problema Lucy, él está actuando muy raro, para nada está molesto ni enojado… — mi corazón dió un tumbo en mi pecho. Comencé a preocuparme realmente.

— No quiere que este en tu casa ni en la mía, Lucy… me he estado quedando en donde Mirajane… estoy preocupado — gimoteó mi pequeño amigo. Estaba desconsolado.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y les miré buscando a Erza o a Gray entre todos los que se acercaron a ver el escándalo que estábamos armando.

— Es cierto, está comportándose raro, pero no he visto que esté haciendo nada fuera de lo normal solo tomar una misión cualquiera del tablero y regresar el mismo día por la tarde — mencionó Gray y después mi mirada se encontró con la de Titania.

— Algo está tramando, pero no tengo idea de que, es mejor que estés alerta — ella suspiró como si se sintiera avergonzada del comportamiento de mi amigo.

— Pues, lo que es un hecho es que sabe que ya estoy aquí, así como el que yo sé que está encerrado en su casa y no se ha movido de ahí. Debe estar esperando a que vaya a buscarle — pude ver como mi gesto serio les sorprendió, pero el pequeño Happy se aferró a mi cuello asustado.

— ¡No vayas Lucy, tengo miedo! — gimió, yo restregué su mejilla con la mía y reí un poco porque sus bigotes me hicieron cosquillas.

— Vamos Happy, estamos hablando de Natsu, tal vez sea solo alguna estúpida venganza o alguna travesura como las que siempre me hacen los dos — el pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

— Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo, pero primero pasaremos a mi casa y después vamos a buscarle ¿Qué opinas Happy? —

— ¡Aye! —

Dejamos a todos un poco más tranquilos, pero antes de salir del Gremio una preocupada Mirajane me hizo prometerle que si llegara a necesitar ayuda no dudara en avisarles con Happy.

* * *

En la puerta del edificio de mi departamento me topé con la casera, que al verme sonrió y me saludo como siempre.

— Buenas tardes, sé que me retrasé unas horas pero ya estoy de vuelta, muchas gracias por esperarme — puse mi mejor sonrisa, estoy realmente agradecida, la verdad dudo que cualquier otro casero me tuviese tanta paciencia como ella.

— No te preocupes querida niña, te agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de mandarme el pago con tu amigo, la verdad es que tenía a mi hermana y a mi sobrina de visita y sinceramente estaba preocupada por no tener dinero con que sacarlas a pasear por la ciudad —

— ¿Eh? — estaba confundida, alguien había pagado mi deuda. Seguramente un alocado peli rosa estuvo inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos en mi ausencia. Una calidez invadió mi pecho, en realidad nunca creí que mi amigo sería capaz de hacerme un favor así. Tendría que correr a su casa para agradecerle el favor y regresarle el préstamo que me había hecho.

— Pero veo que traes tu mochila, ¿A caso tu amigo olvidó llevarse algo? Yo revise muy bien la habitación después de que se marchó. — ni bien la última frase salió de sus labios mi sangre se helo por completo.

— ¿Perdón, no entiendo? — aún tenía la sonrisa en mi rostro, pero en realidad estaba impactada, ni ella ni mi gatuno amigo se dieron cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo. Mi mente comenzó a pensar a mil por hora.

— Todas las cajas estaban sobre la carreta, las revise yo misma, pero si quieres pasar a echar un vistazo… —

— No… no se preocupe, solo vine a agradecerle… ya me voy… tengo asuntos que atender… — supongo que mi sonrisa ahora lucía terrorífica ya que la casera y su hermana me miraron con temor.

— ¡Woooow! Mira tía, llamas azules… Lucy-san son hermosas — Happy me miró aterrado y se escondió detrás de la pequeña Megumi.

— Si pequeña, son muy hermosas… hermosas pero letales… — sonreí aun más, imaginando mil maneras de utilizar esas flamas azules; me gire a verle sonriendo mientras apagaba mis manos. Carraspee y miré a Happy, su color natural es azul pero ahora luce casi del color de Charly.

— Vamos Happy, volvamos al Gremio — el aterrado no pudo contestar, solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente y me siguió a paso lento mientras dejaba a mis espaldas a un muy confundido grupo de mujeres.

* * *

==Natsu==

Miro mi reloj con impotencia, hace cuarenta minutos pude oler como ella había llegado a su casa y a pesar que sé que de su casa a mi casa corriendo se hacen unos diez minutos, ella no ha derribado mi puerta enfurecida.

— ¡¿Por qué no está aquí?! ¡Maldición, mi plan era aprueba de fallos! — tiré una caja de ropa al suelo y esta terminó regada por el suelo de mi sala, no pude evitar aspirar restos de su aroma en ella a pesar de que estaba recién lavada.

Empiezó a recordar como la tarde anterior me dejaron a mi puerta un millón de cajas con las pertenencias de mi amiga. La casera había sido muy amable en aguantar todo lo posible la falta de pago, así que después de dos meses de no recibir renta, ella recibió gustosa el pago que le lleve así como una pequeña compensación para conseguir que fuera mi cómplice en semejante locura.

Además la casera debía continuar con su vida y necesitaba el ingreso. Así que después de tres horas y varias explicaciones de lo que contenía cada caja ella se marchó dejándome con las piezas del hogar de mi mejor amiga apiladas en mi caótica y abarrotada sala.

— Cuando vuelvas Lucy, vas a molerme a patadas —

También recordó las quejas de su felino amigo, recordó sus palabras como si las acabara de escuchar

 **" _Ne, Natsu… Lucy se pondrá muy triste cuando vea que no tiene su hogar_ "** un Happy ya no tan sonriente le miraba preocupado. Supongo que él sería el que extrañaría más la casa de Lucy que ella misma.

Yo le había insistido en que no se preocupara, que el solo debía negar que supiera algo de todo esto. Además cualquier lugar donde ella estuviese sería su hogar. No más departamento, no más escusas para salir a buscar misiones sin él.

 _ **" Yo no quiero ser cómplice de esto… ¡Natsu, eres un tonto, harás que Lucy te odie! ¡Me voy a quedar con Mirajane hasta que Lucy regrese y entres en razón!"**_ mi amigo me abandonó, no podía creerlo de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando se marchó estaba hecho un mar de contradicciones. Estaba feliz, pero triste al mismo tiempo mientras observaba mi casa. Me sentía como si la casa de mi mejor amiga se hubiera tragado de un bocado la mía. Su cama estaba armada y la terminé colocando a un costado de una de las ventanas, siendo alumbrada por la luz del sol de la tarde. Toda mi casa olía a ella, pero no era suficiente, estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, necesitaba mirarla, estar cerca de Lucy de nuevo. Pero mi chica dragón en lugar de venir corriendo a reclamarme, estaba caminando rumbo al Gremio nuevamente.

— ¡Ah no lo soporto! ¡Nunca reaccionas como se espera! — gruñí fastidiado y salí en busca de mi Nakama.

* * *

==Lucy==

Me tomé mi tiempo, supongo que prolongando mi viaje el tiempo suficiente mi trayecto para conseguir calmarme un poco y no desquitar mi molestia con los chicos del Gremio. Podía sentir el calor emanando de mi cuerpo, así que era un hecho que llegando le pediría a mi amiga Juvia que me permitiera tomarme un baño en su casa. Se lo habría pedido a Levy, pero ahora conociendo el sentido del olfato de los Dragones, sería una descortesía de mi parte hacía Gajeel llevar un aroma desconocido a su cuarto. Que ahora estaba segura que habrían compartido más de una vez.

Cuando llegué al Gremio la tensión antes de la tormenta se palpaba en el aire, no necesite molestarme en explicar que había sucedido, Happy les contó por mí a todos, lo que el idiota de mi amigo había hecho y todos me miraron preocupados por mi aparente calma y falta de emoción a la ofensa cometida.

Juvia me acompaño hasta su habitación y me permitió usar su baño mientras esperaba nerviosa afuera. Supongo que todos temían que fuera a explotar. Pero por extraño que pareciera, me sentía desconectada de mis emociones.

Cuando salí me seque mi cabello fácilmente, gracias a mis nuevas habilidades recién adquiridas y una muda de ropa limpia me fue prestada.

— Lucy-san, espero que no le moleste, puede usar esta ropa de Juvia. Es nueva, la compre pensando en usarla para conquistar a Gray-sama pero no me atreví, no es muy mi estilo — yo sonreía al verla y me di cuenta que era una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de lona.

— Tienes razón, es más mi estilo — sonreí y ella me retornó la sonrisa algo desconcertada. Supongo que mi comportamiento no correspondía con lo que todos suponían debería estar sintiendo.

— Una cosa más Juvia ¿Será que tendrás algunas vendas que puedas prestarme?—

— ¿Vendas? — ella me miró extrañada y yo no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

==Natsu==

Decir que estaba furioso era poco, mis largos pasos se me hacían demasiado lentos para llegar a Gremio. Ella estaba en Fairy Hills la podía oler a kilómetros de distancia. La muy ingrata se había tomado el tiempo de ir a darse un baño y relajarse mientras yo ardía en deseos de verla después de casi un día completo de ausencia.

Cuando al fin llegue a la puerta un silencio sepulcral invadió a todos los presentes.

— Natsu… — el pequeño se acercó dudoso a mí.

— Donde esta ella… —gruñí y Romeo retrocedió extrañado. Iba a gruñir un par de maldiciones pero un tarro se estrelló contra mi cabeza haciendo que me desplomara en el suelo.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No seas borde con Romeo! — rugió el origen de todos mis males. Me gire a verle entusiasmado pero en contra de todas mis expectativas sus ojos cafés me miraban brillantes y emocionados. Estaba ahí de pie, tan hermosa como siempre, lo único diferente en ella era el hecho de traer las manos vendadas hasta los codos así como sus pies.

— ¡Lucy! — gruñí, estuve a punto de empezar a reclamarle pero ella interrumpió lo que fuera a decir.

— Ey Natsu, que tal, ya estoy de vuelta… — fueron las únicas palabras que me dirigió y me sonrió, levantó una mano y me saludo haciendo un movimiento con el brazo para después darme la espalda y caminar rumbo a la barra.

Me sentí completamente decepcionado. Ella en lugar de ir a enfrentarme se había sentado y le había pedido a Mirajane un tarro con cerveza helada. Todos alrededor miraban atónitos su actitud, así como yo mismo.

Sentí como mi piel se erizó y comencé a sentir como mi temperatura se elevaba antes de brincar del suelo he ir a su lado para llamar su atención, ante mi movimiento brusco note como Erza se sobresaltó pero resistió el impulso de cortarme el paso. Mi rubia amiga se encontraba relajada con su rostro sostenido por una de sus manos mientras la otra inclinaba su tarro con bebida contra sus labios.

— Oye, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente… — le miré indignado, me estaba ignorando y estaba terminando con mi paciencia.

— Tengo hambre y estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir, tal vez mañana… — ella seguía ignorándome. Estaba comenzando a cabrearme, ella solo suspiró y se dejó caer un poco más sobre la barra.

— Mira-nee~ tienes un poco de ese atún frito con verduras… muero de hambre — maulló como si suplicara a una aturdida Mirajane que inmediatamente le acercó un plato servido mientras podía sentir como una vena palpitaba en mi frente. Más al ser consciente de que ella no fingía, su corazón y su respiración estaban realmente relajados.

Hubiera explotado de furia a no ser porque reaccione y cambié mi estrategia — Y supongo que estas ansiosa por llegar a casa a descansar… ¿No es así, Luce~? — sonreí con malicia, un suspiro de temor generalizado retumbo en los muros del Gremio y me pareció notar como su ceja temblaba un poco, pero ella se tomó su tiempo, se giró a mirar su plato.

Antes de contestar tuvo el descaro de meter un par de bocados de su cena en la boca y masticarlos con calma. Macao estaba tan nervioso que se desplomó sobre su silla. La tensión era demasiada.

— Ah, supongo que no tendré tanta suerte y tendré que usar la cama que construyó Aries, mooo con lo que me encanta mi cama… pero que se le puede hacer — ella infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero. El equilibrio me falló y caí al suelo. Estaba impactado.

No había reacción, no desbordaba furia. Ella terminó rápidamente su cena y se levantó de un salto. Todos nos tensamos al verla moverse de improviso. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia.

— ¿A dónde vas Lucy… ?— se acercó Levy preocupada, pero mi amiga le sonrió tranquilamente.

— Pues a donde más, a casa — ella le miró como si fuera la pregunta más rara que le hubieran hecho en la vida.

— Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿A dónde vas…? Ya no tienes… — insistió, mi amiga le miró intentando no reírse sin conseguirlo

— Pues a donde más… no he salido de ahí los últimos tres días… — ella le sonrió y todos hicieron una expresión de asombro incluido yo mismo.

— Mi casa… — murmuré impactado, ella solo me dedico una enorme sonrisa ante de agarrar a Happy entre sus brazos, el cual ni protesto, estaba congelado en su sitio antes de ser alzado.

— Happy, vamos a casa — ella se despidió dejándonos a todos perplejos. Después de un par de minutos Gray se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

— Amigo, acabas de deslizarte al puto infierno, prepárate para conocer los terribles tormentos de la venganza de una mujer furiosa que trata de disimular su ira — mi estomagó estaba petrificado.

* * *

Ah! verdad que no esperaban eso. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo al escribir este capitulo. Gracias por la espera y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Los amigos a veces pelean

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo, les traigo otro capitulo, un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba, pero así anda la inspiración ahorita, espero que les guste. Al final los comentarios.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 8

==Lucy==

Cuando Happy abrió la puerta, el impacto a mis sentidos no solo fue por el aroma para el que ya estaba preparada, lo que miré adentro era una vista que realmente no me esperaba.

Había muchas cajas en la sala, pero estaban ordenadas. Gemí, estaba cansada y era una realidad que si debía conservar la cordura en toda esta locura, tengo que dejarme llevar por la corriente. Yo no soy así, me gusta controlar y planear, pero si dejo que la furia me domine solo terminare por enloquecer y darle gusto a Natsu con una pelea magistral.

Mis ojos se movieron ágiles por toda la casa mientras Happy me contaba de un pescado azul delicioso que se comió ayer en casa de Mirajane cuando la felicidad me invadió al ver al fondo de la casa a mi adorada cama.

— ¡Mi cama! — corrí y al arrojarme a ella casi pude escuchar un canto celestial a lo lejos. Cuando hundí mi nariz en mi almohada un aroma conocido rompió la magia. Como impulsada por un resorte me levante.

— Natsu, te atreviste a acostarte en mi cama… grrr sabias que tengo el olfato sensible y aún así lo hiciste — gruñi Happy se acercó curioso.

— Lucy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estas enojada con Natsu? —

— Claro que sí. Los amigos a veces se pelean, pero no te preocupes, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo —

— Todo está al revés, Lucy ahora es como Natsu… y Natsu ahora gruñe como Lucy… Natsu es raro… — no pude evitar reír, eso sonaba tan gracioso pero era la realidad, tan cruda que comenzaba a asustar.

Recordé cuando salí de casa de Juvia hacía una hora, estaba casi segura de que ese día terminaría destrozado casi todo el Gremio en una lucha tremenda con mi amigo, es más hasta me preparé, me vende para proteger mis manos y pies de posibles arañazos y quemaduras. Soy una maga que usa llaves celestiales, casi nunca hago uso de mis puños. Además soy chica, no me gustan las cicatrices.

Pero al verme al espejo, me di cuenta de que lucía justo como él. Mi semblante serio, mi postura, la energía que sentía corriendo por mi cuerpo y las vendas en mis brazos… y sonreí. En ese momento pensé que si tan solo le diera la importancia que le da Natsu a este tema tan serio, tal vez yo no sufriría tanto con esta situación.

Una luz se encendió en mi cerebro.

— Lucy… es hora de que le muestres cómo te sientes tu todo el tiempo… —

Cuando llegó al Gremio gruñendo me concentre en actuar justo como Natsu lo haría cuando estoy furiosa con él. Funcionó, el único sufriendo en la sala del Gremio era él, bueno, admito que estuve a punto de asesinarlo cuando mencionó lo de ir a mi departamento, pero logré controlarme. Mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón controlados.

Cuando recuerdo la cara que puso cuando le dije que iría a su casa… me dan ganas de reír hasta tirarme en el suelo.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Y él, está sentado afuera en el césped, dudoso de entrar.

Era hora de divertirme a mis anchas, a esto llamo yo retribución. Ahora yo estaba invadiendo su espacio así como él lo ha hecho los últimos años.

— Ey Happy, ¿Dónde está la ropa de Natsu? — lo miré con malicia y mi amigo felino solo me miró con curiosidad.

* * *

==Natsu==

Puedo escuchar cómo se mueve por mi casa, los crujidos que hace la madera bajo la presión de sus pies descalzos. Y su enloquecedor aroma.

Cuando saque las cosas de casa de Lucy, solo pensé en su reacción violenta, en que ella furiosa me buscaría y que al fin conseguiría mi ansiada pelea con la chica dragón. Pero otro sentimiento se instaló en mi mente. Creo que me sobrepase con mi venganza, tal vez ella nunca me perdonaría por lo que le hice a su casa.

Me puse de pie y me animé a entrar. Solo había dos caminos, o ella me despojaría de mi hogar como yo lo hice con su casa… o el menos probable, ella se quedaría con Happy y conmigo.

O tal vez tendría mi ansiada lucha, las mujeres siempre han sido impredecibles.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con mi amiga y mi gato jugando bien entretenidos. Riendo felices.

— ¡Ey, Natsu! Has llegado — la miré sorprendido, ella estaba de pié sobre mi sofá y traía mis ropas de verano que le quedaban algo grandes, sus pechos a penas cubiertos por mi chaleco y sus brazos vendados. Ella había alborotado su cabello y fleco como yo solía hacerlo. Happy usaba una falda de mi amiga que lucía en el como si fuera un vestido largo y agitaba el látigo de Lucy como si realmente pudiera usarlo. Sentí como comenzaba a enojarme, yo preocupado, pensando que me había sobrepasado con lo de mi broma y ellos dos se divertían. Sentí como si una vena latiera en mi frente.

— Mira Natsu… yo soy Lucy y ella es Salamander — gritó Happy

— Luchemos Luce~ Muajajajaja — completó Lucy con una mala imitación de mi risa. Gruñí, iba a discutir con ella pero mi amiga brincó frente a mí mirándome fijamente entrecerrando los ojos y levantando una de sus cejas.

— Ey, espero que hayas comprado algo para la cena… Happy y yo morimos de hambre —

— ¡Acabas de cenar en el Gremio! — estaba irritado, estaba jugando con mis cosas y también me exigía de comer, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando la rubia?!

— Y que, ambos tenemos hambre —

— ¡Aye, yo quiero pescado! —

— Yo quiero pastel de carne — me sonrió de una manera en que casi hace reventar mi hígado. Estaba vengándose, y todo era culpa mía sabía que había hecho mal, pero no por ello dejaba de enfurecerme. Mi ceja comenzó a vibrar. Sostuve el aire y me di la media vuelta, pero antes de salir de la casa pude escuchar su voz algo dulcificada.

— Nee~ Natsu~ no olvides algo de postre — la ira reptó por la piel de mi espalda pero contuve el aliento con más fuerza. Cuando Gray me dijo que había caído en el infierno, realmente se quedó corto.

* * *

Happy y Lucy habían devorado todo lo que había traído y ahora estaban conversando animadamente mientras yo intentaba terminar mi parte de la cena. Pero estaba tan desconcertado que hasta estaba perdiendo el apetito. Ella se estiró y mis ojos no pudieron apartarse del movimiento de la tela de mi chaleco sobre su pecho desconectado mi cerebro.

— Bueno, será mejor que me dé un baño para poder dormir — se puso de pie dándome la espalda y caminó rumbo al cuarto de baño. En el camino se deshizo de mi chaleco y soltó el cinturón de mis pantalones los cuales se deslizaron por sus piernas, regalándome una hermosa visión de su ropa interior a rayas. Ella simplemente dejó mi ropa regada por el suelo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño. El tenedor con el que sostenía el bocado cerca de mi boca cayó estrepitosamente contra el plato.

— Prrrffff je, je, je… Te gusssstaaaa~ — Happy volaba a mi lado burlándose de mi cara.

— ¡Happy! — le grité y él me miró con algo de desconfianza.

— No creo que te vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente — sus palabras me hicieron suspirar derrotado, mi amigo tenía razón, solo estaba mirando la punta del Iceberg.

— Lo se… —

— ¿Qué piensas hacer para que te perdone? —

— No lo sé Happy, no sé si las disculpas funcionen —

— Ya no le pidas pelear, ella no quiere luchar contra ti… —

— ¡Ni se te ocurra sugerir eso! — no pude evitar gritar y mi amigo me miró sorprendido.

— Esta bien, ya no diré nada… solo… no lo arruines más… — mi amigo voló hasta el sofá y tomó su mochila para colocarla en sus hombros.

— Happy, ¿Qué haces? —

— Como dice Lucy. Los amigos a veces se pelean, y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que los dejaré solos para que lo arreglen… voy con Mirajane, tal vez aun tenga sobras de ese atún con verduras de hace rato —

— No puedes dejarnos solos… — comencé a alterarme. Pero el me ignoró y se alejó volando por la ventana. Caminé derrotado y me derrumbe en el sillón de la sala con los ojos cerrados. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, a excepción del sonido de los grillos en el jardín y del sonido del agua en la ducha. Cuando el sonido del agua ceso, yo ya estaba comenzando a adormilarme y me hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque sentí su presencia caminando frente a mí. Cuando abrí los ojos pude mirarle envuelta en una toalla rebuscando en una de las cajas.

— Natsu, ¿Sabes en que caja esta mi ropa? — sin decir nada me levanté y estiré mis brazos tomando una de las cajas más altas y la coloque sobre la mesa. Ella se acercó por mi lado y no pude evitar olerle discretamente, su aroma fresco y su champú me hicieron sonreír.

Ella la revolvió encontrando su pijama, pero su gesto me hizo adivinar la siguiente pregunta que me haría. Me volteé y al instante otra caja estaba sobre la mesa, ella hecho un vistazo dentro y se sonrojó un poco.

— Realmente me da mucho miedo cuando me adivinas los pensamientos — ella abrió la caja y saco un par de prendas de ropa interior.

— Happy se fue con Mirajane, dice que quiere que nos arreglemos —

— Lo sé, pude escucharlos… ¿Recuerdas? "oído dragón" —

— Se me olvida… ¿Verdad que es una putada? A veces escucho cuando los chicos del gremio están hablando cosas pervertidas de Erza y me dan nauseas —

— Y que lo digas, ¡Ah! Y cuando los chicos del Gremio llegan de las misiones sin darse un baño ¿Cómo puedes soportar ese olor? — su nariz se torció en una mueca graciosa.

— Solo cubro el aroma pidiéndole a Mirajane un plato de comida —

Ambos reímos y me sentí un poco más relajado.

— También pude escuchar que no piensas desistir de lo de la pelea — ella me miró divertida, y yo solo trague duro. Maldigo el momento en que su oído se desarrolló. Iba a contestar algo pero solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido de mi boca.

— Natsu, ya te explique la última vez que nos vimos que significaba lo que sientes y que estas confundiendo con deseo de luchar — sus manos se apoyaron en sus caderas y comenzó a mirarme de una forma muy curiosa. Yo comencé a molestarme, ella es mi amiga pero está loca si cree que puede saber exactamente que pasa por mi cabeza.

— Me molesta que creas saber lo que pienso exactamente, se diferenciar entre el deseo de luchar y cuando estoy excitado — ella me miró sorprendida y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer.

— No tienes que ser tan directo ¿Sabes? — ella murmuro.

— No tienes derecho a sonrojarte… hace unos minutos te desnudaste enfrente de mi — la miré divertido y ella se enrojeció sobremanera. Su corazón sonaba acelerado, pero no demasiado.

— Eso… eso solo lo hice para hacerte enojar… — sus ojos me evitaban, mi estado de ánimo dio un giro completo.

— ¡Pero si ya estoy furioso! ¡Te escabulliste y rompiste tu promesa! ¡Y tú no rompes tus promesas! — dije elevando un poco mi voz y ella me miro con reproche.

— ¡Hay cosas más importantes que una estúpida pelea! ¡Iba a perder mi casa! —

— ¡Yo soy más importante que una estúpida casa! —

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada... esa era nuestra casa! — ella se cubrió la boca sorprendida por sus palabras. Yo me le quedé mirándola confundido. Ella se cubrió avergonzada el rostro y yo no sabía que contestar a eso. Me comencé a sentir muy arrepentido, comenzaba a comprender el cómo se sentía. No era solo un lugar, su departamento era un fragmento de su vida y yo se lo había arrancado sin piedad.

Me acerque a ella y le abrace, aspirando su aroma y reconfortándome con su tibieza. Ella tembló unos instantes antes de que el leve aroma salado de sus lágrimas me llegara a la nariz.

— Lo siento Lucy, es solo que este asunto me está volviendo loco —

— Te estas comportando más idiota que de costumbre — refunfuño, yo solo me reí un poco —y también más cariñoso — sentí que un escalofrió agradable me recorrió el cuerpo.

— Es que después de todo eres mi chica dragón, porque no hacerlo — su cuerpo se tensó, pude sentirlo.

— Es solamente… ¿Porque soy tu chica dragón…? — ella murmuró tensa.

— Lucy… — le alejé un poco de mi cuerpo para mirarla a la cara ella me miraba molesta.

— Si no hubieras descubierto que soy la chica dragón jamás me hubieses perseguido así ¿No es verdad? — yo la miré confundido y asustado. Ella estaba angustiada, podía verlo en su mirada.

Todo estaba empeorando, lo podía sentir en lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

— Es solo porque eres tu Lucy — le dije, y ella me miró algo sorprendida.

— Te lo dije antes… si hubiera sido un extraño, hubiera estado aterrado… — me aparté de ella y le di la espalda, no podía soportar su mirada.

— Natsu… —

— Sé que estas enojada conmigo, que te estoy angustiando, pero entiéndeme — le miré de nuevo — me estoy muriendo por luchar contigo, es algo irracional que no me deja ni comer ni dormir —

Ella se acercó un poco y yo solo baje la mirada — Estoy tan mal que ayer amenacé a Erza y jale el cuello de su camisa, enfurecido porque que te habías marchado —

— ¡Por Mavis! ¿Y cómo es que sobreviviste? — gimió sorprendida, yo solo puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

— Tuve mucha suerte, me dijo que sabía que estaba mal por lo de nuestro problema, pero me dijo que si lo volvía hacer me arrancaría los brazos — a ambos se nos oscureció la mirada imaginando la posible violencia con la que me golpearía si volviera a suceder.

— Demonios, creo que si no lucho contigo, como quiera terminaras muriendo, tendremos que pelear… Tal vez mañana podríamos ir a la montaña y… — no pude contener mi emoción y la abrace con fuerza y la asalte con mis labios. Ella al fin había decidido pelear conmigo por su voluntad. Su cuerpo se estremeció y un gemido ahogado entre nuestras bocas me hizo reducir un poco la presión de mis labios contra los suyos.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y yo suspiré agradeciendo en lo profundo de mí ser el que mi Lucy se mostrara dócil ante mi impulsividad. Con mis manos recorrí su espalda mientras mi mente se distraía con el rítmico sonido de su respiración escapando por su nariz. Sus manos, que antes estaban atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos, se instalaron en mi cintura tirando un poco de mi chaleco. Cuando comencé a alejar un poco mis labios, ella suspiró en mi boca y se abrió paso para profundizar el beso.

Sentí como un intenso calor subió por su pecho y a través de nuestros labios pude degustar un sabor muy intenso y perdí la cabeza por completo. Como pude tragué una bocanada de ese minúsculo rugido de dragón de fuego en mi boca. Esas deliciosas llamas azules me inundaban la lengua y la garganta de manera seductora.

Gruñi profundo y largo, era la cosa más deliciosa que había experimentado en mi vida. Comencé a excitarme a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Sus manos me apretaron contra su cuerpo y sus labios volvieron a saborear los míos, pero ahora su respiración era intensa así como el latido de su corazón. Su aroma comenzó a intensificarse, entumeciendo mis sentidos. Mis manos por voluntad propia viajaron al sur, sujetando sus caderas y levantándola.

— ¡Ah! Natsu… — se sorprendió, tal vez porque la alce o quizás por sentir mi excitación pero al instante sus piernas rodearon mis caderas. En un instante la cargue hasta el sofá y la recosté en él, pero ella se negó a soltarme y sin dejar de besarnos deje caer mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y mis manos no pudieron evitar el comenzar a recorrer su piel, la cual ahora estaba libre para recorrerla ya que la toalla que la cubría casi cae por completo cuando la recosté en el mueble. Ella me arrancó el chaleco en un par de movimientos para dejar que nuestra piel hiciera contacto de lleno. Cuando sus pechos rozaron mi cuerpo ella rompió el beso y gimió fuerte.

— Natsu… yo… yo quiero… — mis labios hambrientos, al no tener su boca para devorar viajaron a su cuello, jamás había deseado tanto en mi vida lamer y morder su cuerpo de esta manera.

— yo quiero… — le mordí y ella gimió de una manera tan sensual que creí que debería estar prohibida. Una de sus manos agarró con fuerza mi muñeca alejando mi mano de sus muslos y con sus labios atrapó la punta de mis dedos, yo creí desfallecer con la sensación.

— quiero probarlas… quiero probar tus llamas… — dijo en un suspiro y yo me separé de su cuello para mirarla, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios extremadamente enrojecidos me invitaban a seguirle besando.

— No… no sé si te puedan hacer daño… yo… — ella succionó mis dedos y casi gruñí, de no ser porque mis pantalones son holgados en este momento estaría sufriendo por la falta de espacio.

— Luce… — ella gimió y el sonido provoco que mi vientre se contrajera.

— Cuando me dices así… yo… — ella se sonrojo.

— ¿Tu? — sonreí alejando mi mano de sus labios, ella solo suspiró para contestar de nuevo.

— Eres un egoísta, quiero probarte… — de inmediato sus mejillas estaban de un rojo imposible yo solo reí y me refugié contra su cuello.

— Eres una pervertida — me miró ofendida pero al instante generé una pequeña llama entre mis dedos, la mirada intensa que tenía me hizo estremecer. Estaba siendo testigo de una de mis más secretas fantasías.

Sus labios se contrajeron como si fuera a besarme pero en realidad comenzó a succionar el aire alrededor de mis dedos encendidos en fuego arrastrando dentro de su boca el brillo de las llamas. Ella las trago mientras la recorría un escalofrió que pude reconocer al ver como toda su piel se erizaba. Sus ojos se cerraron, un gemido profundo y gutural emergió de su garganta.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron con emoción contenida.

— Son… deliciosas… por eso, no puedes parar de comerlas… — su expresión era realmente divertida. Mis dedos ahora extinguidos se apoyaron en su barbilla y acaricié a mi paso toda su piel hasta colocarla sobre uno de sus suaves pechos. Su respuesta inmediata fue su estremecimiento.

— Luce… ahora tú te ves más deliciosa aún — pude escuchar como tragaba con dificultad. Y para reafirmar mi punto me restregué entre sus piernas para que me sintiera mejor.

—Cre-cre-creo que esto va muy rápido no crees… — su voz temerosa me dio mala espina, su cuerpo cantaba alegremente que me deseaba, pero aún tenía miedo de entregarse.

— Entonces solo querías jugar… divertirte conmigo… — ella me miró confundida y un poco descolocada. Hasta cierto punto pude ver un poco de arrepentimiento. Yo solo sonreí.

— Lo siento… no fue mi intensión provocarte para dejarte con las ganas yo… — la besé y ella se tensó. Sé que comienza a asustarse, tal vez no me entendió del todo.

— Luce… juguemos un rato solamente… otro día llegamos hasta el final… — sus ojos me miraron largamente y mi sonrisa pareció tranquilizarla. Ella cerró sus ojos y acarició la mano que tenía sobre su pecho.

— Natsu, si hacemos eso, ya no podré decir que eres solo mi amigo —

— Luce ahora es mi chica… mi chica dragón… — ella solo sonrió y acerco su rostro para besarnos una vez más.

* * *

He terminado otro capitulo, es algo corto pero vamos por buen camino, sobretodo uno muy feliz para nuestra parejita, muchas gracias por sus review´s, en este capitulo ya conteste la duda de las vendas jajaja. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Hasta pronto.


	9. Preparativos

!Hola! saludos a todos los que me han incluido en sus alertas y en sus favoritos, y que decir los que me mandaron review´s los adoro y gracias por sus palabras.

Hoy les traigo otro capitulo, ahora si estuve demasiado ocupada y algo cansada por no dormir así que me retrasé un poco más de lo usual, a quienes preguntan, usualmente me fijo entregar un capitulo por semana, pero esta historia me trae mareada y simplemente me he saltado la regla. Y es que en este fic me siento como un verdadero franco tirador asesino de "Clichés de Fanfics de Fairy Tail" que simplemente no puedo parar de escribir. Así que estoy aquí de nuevo, solo espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. Al final los comentarios. P.D. Si conocen algún otro buen cliché... me lo cuentan. !Que mueran todos! jejejeeje

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 9

==Lucy==

Su aroma inundó mi nariz haciéndome despertar, seguramente se había girado dormido acercándose más a mi cuello, me pareció realmente agradable, pero a pesar de desear despertar para confirmarlo sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, relajado.

Sonreí.

Me restiré con pereza y mire a mi costado con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus sedosos cabellos rosados estaban esparcidos por el colchón a centímetros de mi rostro y él tenía ese gesto tan gracioso que pone cuando está soñando con comida. Su mejilla estaba algo enrojecida, en ella podía mirar la marca de una bofetada, pero a pesar de ello sonreía en sueños.

Hoy era el día. El gran día.

Estaba indecisa en sí debería despertarlo o no. Pero decidí que no lo haría. Había cosas que quería hacer antes de que él despertara y comenzara a darme guerra con el asunto de la pelea. Lo bueno es que cuando está dormido, tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera notó cuando me escapé de su acalorado abrazo para levantarme de la cama.

Mi escape fue perfecto y después de tomar un baño rápido me vestí para salir a conseguir algo de desayuno, sabía que la nevera estaba vacía así que no había esperanzas de que pudiera preparar un desayuno decente en casa.

Antes de salir le escribí una nota donde lo citaba para nuestra lucha incluyendo una hora, plazo que si no cumplía, amenazaba con negarme a luchar de nuevo con él. Me sonroje un poco al leerla de nuevo pero me armé de valor, la coloque en su mano y le robe un beso ligero que él me contesto a pesar de estar profundamente dormido.

* * *

Armada con la mochila que ni siquiera había desempacado desde mi última misión, emprendí mi día. No llegue demasiado lejos, un pequeño local que ofrecía panes recién horneados y café me atraparon.

Desayune tratando de no pensar en nada estaba demasiado nerviosa, ansiosa por la pelea. Incluso trataba de pensar en cualquier tontería. Estaba demasiado distraída, intentaba, no recordar la noche anterior.

Comía e intentaba limpiar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento. Un bocado, dos bocados, un suspiro y a mi mente regresaba el recuerdo de un instante ocurrido en la noche anterior que me hacía ruborizar. Sus uñas arañando imperceptiblemente mi vientre.

Me reprendía a mí misma, tomaba un trago de amargo café para poner mi mente en blanco de nuevo, pero luego, un par de minutos después, volvía a mi mente el recuerdo de su respiración en mi cuello y en sus caricias arrancándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis recuerdos no paraban, recordaba perfectamente sus dedos acariciando divinamente mi cuerpo. El calor amenazaba con volver a circular por mis venas.

— Un cofre de Jewells por tus pensamientos… — una voz conocida canto cerca de mi oído y casi salto de mi asiento. Era mi amiga Levy, quien al ver mi reacción comenzó a reír sin parar. Antes de que mi corazón volviera a latir a una velocidad normal, ella se sentó frente a mí y una amable mesera le traía al instante una taza humeante de té.

— ¡Wow Lucy, pareciera como si acabaras de robar un banco! Estas tan tensa que si te levantas de repente te romperás —

— No estés exagerado, es solo que me asustaste, pensé que eras Natsu que venía a atacarme —

— Lucy, ayer me quede preocupada, ¿En serio te quedaste a dormir en su casa? ¿No intentó quemarte mientras dormías? — sus palabras terminaron en risa y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

— Cállate boba, mejor suelta la lengua y cuéntame desde cuando me ocultas que tú y Gajeel son amantes — ella se sonrojó hasta los hombros. Lo pude notar porque su piel es demasiado blanca.

— Lucy, no sé de qué hablas… — ella balbuceo.

— ¡Ejem! — carraspeé haciendo un gesto al tiempo que señalaba mi nariz. Ella suspiró derrotada y agachó la cabeza. Poco a poco levantó la vista y yo le sonreí.

— Lo mantuviste oculto todo este tiempo ¿Qué es lo que te daba miedo? ¿Qué me burlara? — le dije mientras escondía mi sonrisa detrás de mí taza de café.

— Lo que quería evitar es el interrogatorio que está a punto de suceder… — ella suspiró y yo tome su mano. Ella me miro al instante sorprendida.

— Levy, estoy muy asustada. Estuve muerta de miedo durante cinco días rompiéndome la cabeza y tratando de saber porque me había convertido en la chica dragón de Natsu, y no entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste cargar sola con todo esto durante tanto tiempo? — su rostro se suavizó y me sonrió de una manera enigmática.

— Lucy, es que siempre es diferente para cada mujer. Me agradaba el tener este secreto entre él y yo, solo lo disfrute mientras duró. En cambio tú te negabas todo el tiempo que te atraía Natsu. Pero yo siempre lo supe, Gajeel siempre me gustó, me enamoré mucho antes de que me convirtiera en su chica dragón. Todos los días me imaginaba junto a él, deseando en secreto que me arrastrara a algún rincón del Gremio y que me besara hasta morir — yo sonreí y me sonroje, mi amiga siempre ha sido más enamoradiza y apasionada que yo.

— Hasta que un día, casi muero. Tú estuviste ahí cuando me rescataron ¿Recuerdas? — Yo asentí y una punzada de molestia me invadió, no me agradaba recordar esos días luchando contra Zeref. Mis pensamientos se hubieran desviado a recordar esos días si no es que la voz de mi amiga me trajo de regreso— Estaba tan asustada de terminar mi vida tirada en aquel paraje fuera de la ciudad, que me negaba a moverme, levantarme de nuevo. Él llego a mi lado y como yo, lo supo al instante, el vio la cantidad de sangre en mi pecho, vi en sus ojos que estaba realmente mal. Estaba tan convencida que moriría, que desee tan fuerte que pudiera al menos llevarme un beso de amor de sus labios antes de morir — mi piel se erizó y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero por respeto a mi amiga aguanté las lágrimas, tomé un poco más de mi bebida para evitar interrumpirla.

Ella limpió una lágrima traicionera de su rostro antes de suspirar y tratar de aclarar su garganta mientras su expresión de tristeza se transformaba en una brillante sonrisa.

— Y entonces el me besó, y sentí como si volviera a la vida, me llene de esperanzas, después Wendy llego, me curó y deje de estar en peligro. Al día siguiente comenzaron los síntomas, creí que me estaba volviendo loca por culpa del estrés de la pelea, pero cuando comencé a salivar por el sabor que dejaban los cubiertos en mi boca y por el olor de las armaduras de Erza sabía que algo estaba pasando — yo sonreí, Levy irradiaba un aura de felicidad que me llenaba de calidez el pecho.

— Guarde en secreto que mis sentidos estaban alterados durante semanas, pero una mañana ambos fuimos a una misión solos y cuando llegamos a un pueblo minero no pude ocultarlo más… — mi amiga enterró sus manos en sus muslos y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros avergonzada.

— Suena tan absurdo ahora, pero ese día Gajeel y yo casi nos asesinamos, luchamos uno contra otro para lograr arrebatarnos y comer un pedazo de hierro mezclado con Etherion — no pude evitarlo comencé a reír.

— No te rías, fue demasiado violento, y no fue muy bonito de ver… creo que Lily aún tiene pesadillas con la pelea— ella se cubrió el rostro, pensé que estaba tratando de cubrir su sonrojo pero en realidad una carcajada surgió detrás de sus manos.

— Fue tan vergonzoso tratar de explicarle el por qué había preferido morderle una mano antes de dejar que se comiera ese delicioso trozo de hierro mágico — ambas estábamos riendo a carcajadas.

— Cuando me vio comerlo, el solo sonrió y me dijo "Ya lo sabía enana, yo sabía que tu serias mi chica dragón…" inmediatamente después yo lo reclame — yo limpié algunas lágrimas y traté de respirar para calmar mi risa, su cambio de humor me indicó que me diría la parte más importante y por la cual yo mataría por saber en este momento.

— Desde ese día me enseño cuales eran los mejores bocadillos y lo que no me recomendaba comer. Sufrí con él los malos olores del Gremio y ambos comenzamos a jugar escondidas para acostumbrarme a mi olfato — yo la miré con una sonrisa burlona ella de inmediato entendió mi mirada.

— Moo Lucy, no me mires así… ya voy al punto… — yo sonreí, me encantaba hacer sonrojar a mi amiga.

— No me tengas en suspenso, ya sabes lo que quiero saber. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo funciona eso de reclamar a mi dragón? ¡Quiero saber!— apoye mis codos en la mesa y cubrí mi boca con mis puños, apenas podía contener la curiosidad. Ella me llevaba demasiada ventaja.

— No se si es diferente para cada especie, pero tal vez pueda ser parecido a lo que me sucedió con Gajeel. Es muy simple… — ella me dijo mirándome de una forma burlona, hablando lentamente y haciendo demasiado tiempo. Alzó su dedo índice e hizo una pausa dramática. Demasiado dramática, sentía que estaba a punto de comerme las uñas.

— ¡Dime ya! ¡Me muero de la curiosidad! —

— No me vas a creer cuando te lo diga — ella comenzó a hacerse la interesante. Yo bufé frustrada.

— Me estas matando lentamente, eres consciente de ello ¿verdad? — Levy comenzó a reír.

— ¡Ya dime! ¿Tengo de restregarle mis mejillas y dejarle mi aroma como los gatos? ¿Lo tengo que morder en el cuello para marcarlo? ¿Tengo que quitarle la virginidad? ¿Él me tiene que marcar a mí? ¿Es doloroso? ¡Dime! ¡Me está matando la curiosidad! — Levy comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que casi se cae de la silla.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Lucy! La que va a matarme de la risa eres tu ¡Eso que dices suena como a cosas que hacen las bestias! — ella se acercó aun riendo y me dijo en confidencia — Aunque la única que va a perder su virginidad aquí serás tú, porque que yo sepa Natsu y Gray sí que rompieron demasiados corazones por no decir pantaletas en varias ciudades hace un par de años. ¿Como diablos sabía ella esos rumores? ¿Porque no fui informada? Debería pasar mas tiempo por el Gremio para enterarme de los mejores chismes.

Al instante yo me sonroje hasta la muerte y me hundí en mi silla. De pronto todo lucía demasiado claro y comencé a sentír demasiado acalorada. La verdad la actitud del chico de cabellera rosada que deje dormido en mi cama esta mañana me decía a todas luces que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Si no fuera porque Natsu realmente se esforzó demasiado por cumplir su promesa de que no me forzaría a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, a estas horas ya podía presumir que me había conseguido mi primer amante.

— Lucy, los dragones son mitad hombre y mitad criaturas mágicas, él debe terminarse toda su magia en una pelea para que tú puedas hacer un contrato mágico con él, algo así como cuando cerraste contrato con tus llaves, por eso el instinto de Natsu le pide a gritos luchar contra ti — yo la miré sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso tu luchaste en serio contra Gajeel? — mi amiga desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada levantando los hombros como restando le importancia.

— Ese trozo de hierro con Etherion valió cada golpe que le di… al final un sello mágico apareció frente a mis manos , él me dijo donde quería lucirlo así que solo lo acerqué a su piel y el resto es mirar. Solo puede ser visto por mí y por cualquier chica dragón afín a Gajeel — sonrió discretamente y yo, estaba impactada, casi podía sentir mi mandíbula rozar el suelo.

— ¡Increíble! Él se ve tan poderoso, te dobla el tamaño… sinceramente no te imagino luchando contra él — mi amiga se sonrojó por completo, creo que jamás la había visto tan ruborizada en mi vida. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Su voz salió como un murmullo, pero ambas podíamos escucharnos por nuestros oídos de dragón, aunque con ella no era tan bueno, no podía escucharle los latidos del corazón como a Natsu.

— Es vergonzoso, pero admito que hice trampa; soy una rastrera, vil y miserable tramposa, pero ese trozo de hierro casi me hace perder la razón, me avergüenzo de mi misma... —

— ¿Pues qué hiciste? — la miré demasiado intrigada. Ella gimió fuertemente antes de tomar valor para seguir hablando.

— Le enseñe mis pechos desnudos… para distraerlo… no sé qué se apodero de mí para hacer tal cosa… se quedó tan idiotizado que cuando mi puño endurecido por mis escamas de dragón le impactó me pareció haber escuchado como su mandíbula se salió de su sitio —

Mi carcajada asustó a los que estaban sentados cerca de nuestra mesa. La cara de mi amiga emergió de su refugio entre sus brazos con una mirada de absoluta seriedad.

— Con razón no te gusta usar sostén... es tu mortal arma secreta — apenas pude terminar mi frase, la risa no me dejaba hablar. Ella me miró mal y solo chistó antes de continuar.

— Pero no me arrepiento… Juro por la primera maestra Mavis que valió la pena… esa miserable piedra de metal era tan deliciosa… disfrute cada bocado —

— Levy, ese será nuestro secreto, ahora las dos somos parte del exclusivo club de las chicas dragón — ella me sonrió, su sonrojo aún permanecía en sus mejillas pero levantó su rostro.

— ¿Vas a luchar con Natsu? — yo asentí y ella suspiró.

— ¿Vas a reclamarlo? — su pregunta me aceleró los latidos del corazón, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de equivocarme con él, de arruinar lo que teníamos. Pero era una realidad que ayer habíamos dado otro paso importante en eso que ambos estuvimos llamando amistad por tanto tiempo. Además la ansiedad con la que le deseaba ya empezaba a rayar el limité de lo aceptable por la decencia.

— Yo… — mi amiga sonrió picara antes de hablar en un volumen en el que solo nosotras dos pudiéramos escucharnos.

— ¿Aún tienes dudas? Por tu cara creo que ayer llegaron a algún tipo de reconciliación más agradable que un apretón de manos ¿No es así, Lucy? — yo sentí como me ruborice. Ella solo rió un poco antes de a completar — Se dé buena fuente que se quedaron solos porque Happy paso la noche en casa de Mirajane — yo traté de dar la vuelta al tema, no quería que ella me sacara detalles de lo que hicimos la noche anterior.

— Aún no lo hablo con Natsu… él dice que si deseo lo puedo reclamar… pero siento que me lo ofrece como un tipo de premio tentador para convencerme de luchar con el —

— Pues eso puedes decidirlo cuanto terminen de luchar, no te presiones — suspiré aliviada, ella pareció olvidar el tema vergonzoso de mi noche con Natsu.

— Tengo una duda. Levy, si ya lo reclamaste… ¿Por qué aún tienes su magia? — ella se reclinó hacia atrás quedando más cómoda en su silla.

— Pues, supongo que me protege de su magia, para evitar que pueda dañarme sin querer, por si discutimos o algo, no sé, yo aún no le entiendo bien del todo. Lo único que cambio después de nuestra pelea es que ya no siento que me drene la magia cuando lo toco, y tampoco me robo su energía. A Natsu le pegó tan fuerte el robo de magia porque eres la primera chica dragón que lo encuentra, yo soy la tercera de Gajeel, aunque soy la primera con la que decide ser reclamado — ella sonrió tímidamente. Definitivamente mi amiga estaba demasiado enamorada de él, se notaba en la emoción de presumir ser su primera chica.

Comparto su felicidad, es tan hermoso sentirse enamorado, pero aún me siento algo insegura. Tal vez, después de que terminara el asunto de la pelea, Natsu y yo pudiéramos hablar más seriamente del asunto. Preguntarle qué haríamos y si pensábamos probar el estar juntos. Preguntarle que era lo que el realmente deseaba.

El "reclamarle" sonaba tan egoísta y posesivo, como si yo hubiera nacido con el derecho de tomarle por la fuerza y obligarle a estar a mi lado sin pedir su opinión al respecto.

— Lucy… da todo de ti, y no lo dejes ganarte, recuerda que eso en lugar de hacerlo feliz, puede hacer que se sienta humillado, el orgullo dragón es muy sensible… aun Gajeel está un poco avergonzado por haber perdido con un truco barato, pero me confesó que hubiera sido peor para él que lo dejara ganar por lástima— yo reí nerviosa, la posibilidad de dejarle ganar me pasó por la cabeza en algún momento.

— Lucharé con todo lo que tengo Levy, lo prometo —

Ya más animada comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas. Una charla normal de chicas. No tuve el valor de contarle las travesuras que Natsu y yo habíamos hecho anoche, pero ella sí que me contó varias cosas que probablemente evitarán que mire a la cara a mi amigo Gajeel las próximas semanas.

Nos despedimos con la promesa de que le contaría con detalle mi lucha con Natsu lo más pronto posible.

* * *

==Natsu==

Un crujido en mis dedos me hizo abrir uno de mis ojos extrañado por el sonido. Había una nota en mi mano con su impecable caligrafía.

— Luce… — Suspire decepcionado, hubiese preferido mil veces despertar devorándonos a besos abrazado entre sus hermosas piernas, que con un papel con una nota que seguramente diría algo cursi y empalagoso. Eso que tanto aman hacer las chicas. Bufé un poco malhumorado pero la curiosidad también es parte de mi naturaleza. Leí la nota.

 _" Natsu, muero de hambre y no hay nada en la nevera… te hubiera despertado pero no me atreví, te veías tan delicioso que creí que te comería, y lo hubiera hecho… de no ser porque te prometí una pelea, y como tú lo dijiste, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te espero en la montaña del sur, a las seis. Ni se te ocurra buscarme antes, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, si me molestas antes de la hora prometo que nunca aceptaré de nuevo luchar contra ti… P.D. No seas flojo y compra la despensa antes de venir a buscarme... no creo que puedas hacerlo más tarde porque estoy segura de que te venceré ¡Estoy encendida!"_

No es una nota cursi, Lucy siempre se sale del molde, por eso disfruto decir que ella es rara. Hundí mi cara en su almohada y sonreí, olía justo como ella.

Huyó temprano, solo las mujeres son capaces de romper la magia del momento pensando en cosas triviales. Cosas… ¿Qué clase de cosas por hacer pueden ser tan importantes que prefieras dejar a tu pareja pasando frío en la cama por la mañana?

Su nota me hizo gruñir de frustración, me encantaría haber sido devorado por ella, hubiera deseado saborear su piel y mordisquear su cuello en este momento, ese hubiera sido un excelente desayuno.

Aunque la promesa de la lucha que tendíamos por la tarde realmente inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

Aspiré su perfume en la almohada todo lo que pudieron contener mis pulmones, para intentar saborear su aroma en mi lengua. ¡Maldición! La Lucy original olía mil veces mejor. Aún recordaba en mi lengua el gusto de su piel, y no pude evitar recordar el sabor de sus flamas azules.

— ¡Luce, me hubieras despertado! — gruñí con necesidad, la noche anterior no hubo rincón de su cuerpo que mis labios no recorrieran. De solo recordarlo la piel se me erizaba y ya estaba tan dolorosamente excitado como la noche anterior. Me giré hasta estar de espaldas sobre la cama y golpeé mi cabeza contra el colchón algunas veces. Con solo cerrar los ojos podía recordar el sonido de su respiración y los gemidos que me regaló cuando le provoque un orgasmo solo con mis dedos.

Estaba tan maravillado con lo perceptivo que era su cuerpo, que casi me hace perder el control. Esa noche estaba tan descontrolado por la pasión del momento que después de disfrutar un poco que se estremeciera y gimiera entre mis brazos me levanté al instante separándome de ella. Le besé y me dirigí al baño para calmarme un poco, si seguía en contacto con su cuerpo no tenía la seguridad de poder contenerme sin forzarla a hacer algo que Lucy no quisiera. Se lo había prometido, le dije que solo jugaríamos esa noche, sin llegar al final.

Ella confundida me preguntó que pasaba, le confesé como me sentía, y prometí volver después de darme una ducha fría. Pero estaba demasiado excitado, así que tome el asunto en mis manos, el agua no era suficiente para tranquilizarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta para regresar a la habitación ella me esperaba de pie frente a la puerta, estaba furiosa y me abofeteo fuerte. Estaba desconcertado y enfurecí también, no entendía el ataque. Pero al instante ella se lanzó a abrazarme y solo dijo _"Tonto, yo lo pude haber hecho por ti, así como lo hiciste tu conmigo"_ en una voz tan baja pero clara para mi oído. Eso sonó tan provocativo que luche muy fuerte para no volverme a encender con sus palabras. Segundos después ella me empujo lejos y camino pateando el suelo murmurando que el tener oído dragón era una putada.

Su enojo me ayudo a bajar el impetú, pero también fue de ayuda el sentirme avergonzado por ser pillado. No recuerdo haberme sonrojado de esa manera antes, era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que me hubiera pasado. Lucy estaba molesta, podía verlo en su rostro pero cuando me recosté en la cama a su lado ella se enredó entre mis brazos para dormir, no dijo nada más del asunto y yo se lo agradecí, me avergonzaba del hecho de haber olvidado que podía escucharme perfectamente a varios metros de distancia.

De vuelta a mi solitaria realidad, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo y sonreí. Tendría que conformarme con una ducha fría por la mañana, tal vez por la noche podría convencer a mi chica de jugar un poco más en serio.

* * *

==Lucy==

Compre algunas cosas, pague algunas deudas. Di un paseo y converse con Virgo a cerca de la nueva situación de mi casa. Discutí largo y tendido por un par de horas con Locke y consolé a un deprimido Tauro, que lloraba y juraba a lágrima viva que a pesar de que ahora fuera la chica de Natsu el nunca dejaría de amarme. Acuario me mando un mensaje con Aries _"bien hecho, ya era hora de que te consiguieras un novio"_ afirmo eran sus palabras exactamente como las pronunció la sirena y los demás; los demás aceptaron la nueva situación con una sonrisa y yo solo les solicite de la manera más amable que no se aparecieran de improviso si no querían meterse en líos con Natsu.

Estaba agotada y apenas comenzaba mi día. Estaba contrariada, estaba actuando como si me estuviera despidiendo para no volver. Solo iba a luchar con mi mejor amigo, bueno, mí ahora pareja, y yo actuaba como si estuviera terminando con mis pendientes antes de ir a una lucha de la cual tal vez no regresaría.

Me abofeteé mentalmente y decidí relajarme un poco pasando un rato por el Gremio para platicar con mis amigos, ahí Erza y Gray me abordaron al instante que entré en la Sala. Ambos me arrastraron a un rincón detrás de la cocina, donde estaríamos aislados de los oídos de los demás.

— Y bien Lucy ¿Que sucedió? — Mi amigo me miraba ansioso y preocupado, yo simplemente sonreí provocando que ambos suspiraran aliviados.

— Nada, solo que ahora Happy, Natsu y yo vamos a vivir juntos — ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gimió Gray pero Erza lo hizo callar levantando un brazo para evitar que se me acercara más. Ella volvió a preguntar más ansiosa aún.

— ¿Ya volvió en sí, ya dejo la locura de pelear contigo? — yo negué y ambos me miraron confundidos.

— Ambos acordamos luchar hoy…—

— Es una locura, él está completamente fuera de sí… — mi amiga me miro seria, pero Gray nos interrumpió.

— ¡Como lo soportas! Se está comportando más idiota que de costumbre, incluso no puedo creer que hayas aceptado su estúpido capricho de arrastrarte a su casa — él se cruzó de brazos y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Natsu y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, es natural que las parejas en algún punto terminen viviendo juntos… — el rostro de mi amiga palideció y me sentí orgullosa por ser la primera maga que podría presumir el lograr dejar helado al más famoso mago de hielo de Magnolia. De pronto Erza se desplomó aunque no perdió el conocimiento y de no ser por Gray ella hubiera tocado el suelo.

— No se preocupen, estaba molesta pero hablamos y resolvimos nuestros asuntos. Bueno solo queda pendiente lo de la pelea. Es un antiguo ritual de dragones, no se preocupen — un tremendo estruendo de platos y vasos cayendo al suelo nos hizo girar a mirar a una Mirajane completamente desmayada. Happy a su lado solo levantó los hombros y nos miró a todos sonriente.

— Escucho desde que Lucy dijo que viviremos juntos los tres — mi peludo amigo comenzó a reír mientras volaba a abrazarme.

— Lucy ahora todo será más divertido — Happy sonrió y se fue dejándonos solos. Mirajane volvió en sí en medio de un chillido de emoción.

— ¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ambos se traían algo! — Gray seguía boquiabierto y Erza recupero la compostura para mirarme fijamente y gruñir.

— ¡Temeee! ¡Par de irresponsables… ¿Piensan vivir bajo el mismo techo sin ca-ca-ca-ca-casarse...?! — ella gruño antes de ruborizarse — ¡Matare a ese imbécil irresponsable! — Mirajane saltó y se aferró a los hombros de mi amiga para evitar que saliera corriendo tras de Natsu, al igual que Gray que se la estaba viendo difícil para contenerla. Me asusté por su reacción e iba a comenzar a suplicar por su vida, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

— Erza, el reclamar a un dragón es un lazo aún más fuerte y sagrado que una simple ceremonia religiosa — Levy se acercó a nosotros y le sonrió a nuestra alterada amiga.

— Y es de por vida… no menosprecies su compromiso — ella me cerró un ojo y yo suspiré aliviada al ver como Erza se comenzaba a calmar.

— Lo... Lo siento… — ella se ruborizó. Gray también antes de gruñir de repente y correr hacia la puerta trasera.

— ¡Donde está ese cabrón! ¡Voy a golpearlo por imbécil! ¡No puede hacerme esto… no puede casarse antes que yo! — todas las chicas lo miramos desaparecer mientras suspirábamos aliviadas de que Erza se hubiera tranquilizado.

— ¿Casarse? — me ruborice, no lo había visto de esa manera, prácticamente reclamarlo significaba eso. Me quede en shock. Levy me miró e hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que no dijera nada más.

— Pero… ¿Y qué pasa con usar un hermoso vestido? ¿Y la celebración? — murmuró sonrojada la pelirroja mientras era consolada por Mirajane.

— Erza, el compromiso va primero, después ellos nos harán saber cuándo hagan lo demás — Mira nos miró de forma cómplice mientras nos hizo el ademán de que nos fuéramos y las dejáramos solas.

Cuando ambas salimos a la calle le miré ruborizada y casi en pánico.

— ¡Levy! ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de que le ganaré o si el aceptará que le reclame, me dejé llevar por la situación! ¡Por Mavis, él ni siquiera se hace una idea de lo que significa un matrimonio! — ella me sacudió por los brazos.

— Lucy ¡Cálmate! Solo le dije eso para que Erza los dejara tranquilos—

— Pero yo… ¡Acepté irme a vivir con él! —

— Lucy, en serio, ¿Vamos a hablar de esto…? ¿Vas a decirme que en serio vas a negarte esta oportunidad? —yo la miré con más calma y suspiré.

— ¿Te vas a perder la oportunidad de vivir esta nueva etapa con la persona que amas, porque te consideras demasiado joven? ¿En serio quieres que te recuerde cuantas veces hemos estado a punto de morir? — yo suspiré vencida, mi amiga tenía razón.

— De hecho, he estado a punto de morir cerca de unas veinte veces a lo largo de los últimos dos años, fueron tantas que casi llore cuando apague las velas de mi último pastel de cumpleaños — reconocí suspirando al cielo. ¿Qué podía salir tan mal que ambos no pudiéramos arreglar?

— Disfruta la situación, si ambos se equivocan tienen toda una vida por delante — ella sonrió. Suspiré y volví sobre mis pasos para ingresar de nuevo al Gremio para ir por mi mochila.

— Será mejor que me dé prisa, hay un dragón esperando por mí en la montaña — con energías renovadas y decidida, me dirigí a cumplir mi promesa.

— Buena suerte Lucy —

* * *

Al fin, terminé este capitulo, si estas leyendo esta última linea, es que aún no te perdí como lector. Muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia. La trama sigue corriendo y los misterios develándose. El siguiente capitulo es uno muy complicado, ya que es la lucha. Tal vez me tarde un poco más de lo que están acostumbrados, pero prometo que en cuanto lo tenga lo publicaré, tengan me paciencia. Necesito dormir un poco así que los dejo. Nos vemos pronto.


	10. Decide Avanzar o Perdonarte

!Hola! Regresé ¿Que puedo decirles que no suene trillado?, la inspiración golpea, el trabajo corta el tiempo y las ansias por escribir se tienen que guardar por culpa de la necesidad de sobrevivir como "Godinez" en la sociedad, esa es mi escusa. Cosas pasan en la vida y la escritura es un excelente terapeuta. Hoy les traigo otro capitulo, pero que para refrescarme en esta ocasión trata de Juvia y Gray... los que me tienen en alerta de autor o historias lo verán repetido como una historia a parte. No cambia absolutamente nada, así que si lo ven no se preocupen de leerlo, no se perderán ningún guiño ni nada.

Si estas leyendo esta historia como **One Shot** entonces, estas invitado cordialmente a leer mi otra historia **LA CHICA DRAGÓN** para que entiendas que pasó para que estos doy se decidieran a dar un paso en su relación.

Así que , solo espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. Al final los comentarios. Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

Hay MUCHO de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ). Desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regalen me muchos… gracias.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

==GRAY==

Era la madrugada y caminando completamente frustrado por la situación de mis amigos busqué un sitio donde escapar de la lluvia y beber un café sin la inquisidora procesión de miembros del gremio reclamándome el que me había desaparecido todo el día buscando a Flamitas, mi estúpido mejor amigo traidor.

—Estúpido Natsu, ¿Dónde te metiste? —

Molesto, sí, me sentía molesto, como siempre nuestra competencia mutua me hace sentir herido el ego. Casarse antes que yo. Hacer su propia familia. No deseaba admitirlo pero un fuerte sentimiento de envidia me invadía al imaginarlo hacer planes a futuro.

Y para empeorar la situación, no podía encontrarlo por ningún sitio para molerlo a golpes como correspondía, mira que enterarme por otras personas cuando se supone que somos como hermanos.

¿Cómo puede un idiota simplemente desaparecer en una ciudad tan pequeña? Me removí incomodo en mi asiento y tomé un largo trago de mi café.

El calor del líquido casi quema mi garganta y gruñí fastidiado por mi torpeza de no averiguar su temperatura antes de ingerir mi bebida.

— ¡Mierda! —

— ¿Gray-sama? —

Giré mi rostro hacía el origen de su voz reconociéndola al instante. La miré descolocado, su rostro algo demacrado y sus ojos hinchados dispararon una alerta en mi cabeza, eran la una de la madrugada. ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí y a estas horas?.

La miré extrañado ¿Que hacía ella en ese sitio? Y con esas pintas.

Ella vestía una falda de tablones color rosa pastel y una camisa blanca un poco traslucida, que la hacía mirarse cinco años mayor. ¿Habría tenido alguna cita? La sola idea me provocó una molestia sorda surgiendo de mi abdomen y que reptaba lentamente hacia mi garganta. Por su rostro, las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Con razón estaba lloviendo a cantaros allá fuera.

Tardó un par de segundos en reconocerme y un par más en lo que supongo hizo conciencia de su apariencia. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa de verme sentado en la mesa frente a ella. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacía su rostro e inútilmente intentó borrar la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, esa ropa no se veía mal en ella, pero no era su estilo.

Ella percibió mi mirada y avergonzada tomó con firmeza el borde de su falda hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos logrando con ese movimiento que sus brazos se tensaran y presionaran sus costillas resaltando su voluminoso pecho. Seguro su falda es algo más corta de lo que esta usualmente acostumbrada.

Mis ojos se desviaron de su figura, sentí que ante todo debía mantener mi fachada de "Chico Frío".

En un instante ella intentó levantarse para huir del lugar y eso sí que me sorprendió, generalmente ella tarda 10 segundos en aventarse contra mi cuerpo y colgarse de mi brazo.

— ¡Oe! — gruñí desconcertado al tiempo que ella en su intento de huir se tropezó y casi cae sobre mi mesa, solo que mis manos fueron más rápidas y la sostuve con una mano en su vientre a la altura de su cintura y otra en su hombro justo antes de que sus costillas hicieran contacto con el mueble.

Su reacción inmediata fue mirarme avergonzada y en contra de todo pronóstico, alejó mis manos de su cuerpo casi golpeándome con frustración. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mis manos actuaron por instinto tomándola por la muñeca en un intento desesperado de no dejarla escapar, ella estaba muy extraña.

— ¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué tienes?¿Que te sucede?! —se estremeció y con un suspiro largo relajó todo su cuerpo.

— Supongo que este horrible día no podría terminar tan pronto para Juvia — habló ensimismada así que tiré un poco de su muñeca para captar su atención. Me miró avergonzada, intentado una mueca de sonrisa que no le creí ni por un segundo.

— Lo siento, Juvia no se siente bien el día de hoy, debería haber ido a casa hace horas — gruñí en desaprobación y su rostro me miró comprendiendo que quería respuestas. Llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos que hay veces que no necesito hablar con ella para comunicarnos.

Mi mano libre tiró de la silla a mi lado y la obligué a tomar asiento mientras hacía una señal al mesero para que me sirviera otro par de tazas de café.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y la miré de forma acusadora. El mesero se interpuso entre nosotros colocando un par de tazas de café sonriendole descaradamente a mi acompañante. Sentí un dejo de rabia por su descaro pero el que ella le ignorara completamente me lleno de gusto. Mis ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a su rostro y ella hizo un gesto de fastidio que me retorció el estómago.

— Suéltalo ya — insistí al estar solos de nuevo, su silencio estaba construyendo una extraña intranquilidad en mí.

Juvia tomó con fuerza una servilleta de tela que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se estremeció. Yo gruñí de nuevo con impaciencia. Como respuesta instantánea levantó su rostro y me miró con furia. Casi caigo de mi asiento. Ella casi nunca me miraba de esa manera, generalmente casi podía mirar corazones brotando de sus ojos cada vez que le dirigía un par de frases amables.

— ¡Años! ¡Años y ya estoy harta! — me ladró en la cara mientras yo palidecía.

— ¿Años? De que hablas Juvia… —

— ¡De amarlo Gray-sama… pero Juvia ya no lo soporta más! — se me revolvió el estómago de la impresión, no entendía nada. Bueno, me gustaría no entender, pero en el fondo conocía perfectamente el sentimiento. Pero hasta el día de hoy siempre conservamos el acuerdo silencioso de no mencionarlo en voz alta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta loca mujer?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?—

— ¡Tú me preguntaste que me pasaba! — inclinó su rostro mirando la taza frente a ella y se mordió un labio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— Yo no he hecho ni dicho nada para… —

— ¡Lo sé Gray! Estoy furiosa conmigo. ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Muy enojada! — estoy confundido, que diablos pasaba por su cabeza. ¡Me llamó Gray! ¡Donde quedó el "sama" y su mirada de fan enamorada. Una punzada de coraje amenazó con saltar una vena en mi frente.

— Sabes que somos amigos… nada más —

— ¡Lo sé! Me exigió que le dijera que me pasaba y…. ¡Eso hago! ¡Estoy furiosa! — gimió frustrada. Se me tensaron todos los músculos de la espalda hasta la nuca.

— Las mujeres son unas desquiciadas… no se escapa ninguna… — una mirada llena de furia de su parte fue su respuesta. Instintivamente me hundí en mi silla. Idiota, querías ayudarla y solo la enfureces más.

Ella gimió casi sollozando. Mala señal, Gray lo estás empeorando.

— Juvia solo quiere que este día termine… — casi rompe la servilleta en sus manos, miré sus dedos hacer fuerza en ella y no pude evitar contestar de manera distraída. Sus sollozos me ponen los nervios de punta.

— En realidad ya término, son más de las dos de la mañana — ¡Mierda! Solo salen idioteces de mi boca, pero no me dio tiempo de recriminarme ella se alteró.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — me miró dolida. Estaba impactado, ella jamás me había llamado de esa manera. Sus palabras me molestaron y herido me levanté de mi silla para mirarle la cara.

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¿Porque me ofendes? Y…. ¡¿Y dónde quedó el GRAY-SAMA?! —

— ¿Eso es lo único que le importa de todo lo que dije? — me miró con un gesto de decepción que hizo que me calmara un poco. Volví a tomar asiento mientras suspiraba tratando de serenarme.

— Lo siento, yo te obligué a hablar porque somos amigos y me preocupe al ver tu cara de angustia, pero creo que debes hablar de esto con alguien más, yo solo diré lo que me convenga — tragué duro y le eché otra mirada a todo su cuerpo para tratar de leer su estado de ánimo. No creo poder ayudarle con esto, tal vez deba sugerirle que busque a Erza o a Levy.

Ella suspiró y se relajó un poco.

— No es su culpa Gray-sama. Es solo culpa de Juvia, que no sabe cómo manejar esta rabia que trae dentro. Todo empezó cuando Juvia se enteró que una amiga se mudó a vivir con su novio. Creo que Juvia entró en crisis — las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, seguramente hablaba de Natsu y Lucy. De pronto entendí todo, y me sentí un poco empático con su estado de ánimo.

Instantáneamente me sentí avergonzado, ella se sentía igual que yo al enterarme.

—… que ellos hayan decidido… eso que tiene que ver con… —La garganta se me seco y comencé a ponerme tenso por el rumbo de la conversación.

—… Juvia se llenó de celos… enfureció por sus pensamientos y su comportamiento. Pero todo lo que ha estado viviendo Juvia es una consecuencia de sus decisiones… — en el fondo sentí que se refería a nuestra situación pero no estaba en posición de juzgarla. Yo tenía un poco de culpa de ello, por no frenar sus demostraciones de cariño.

A quien engaño, demasiada culpa. Me agrada ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando sin temor alguno le grita al mundo sus sentimientos. Un placer culposo el cual de cierta manera da alegría a mis días más grises. Me produce un sentimiento que no soy capaz de describir con palabras.

Suspiré un poco, no debo portarme tan a la defensiva. Ella tiene razones suficientes para estar furiosa.

— Deja de sentir pena por ti misma y recriminarte por lo que piensas o sientes, como tú misma lo dices, son tus decisiones y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas. Decide perdonarte y seguir adelante con lo que quieras hacer — a veces las chicas se carcomen la cabeza, dándole vuelta a los problemas una y otra vez.

— Tiene razón. Que Juvia este sola y amando sin ser correspondida es solo culpa de Juvia y su indecisión de seguir adelante… de encapricharse con usted, desaprovechando su tiempo — las náuseas me invadieron. Ella tiene razón. ¡Maldita sea, la tiene! Realmente tiene derecho de reclamar pero no puedo evitar defenderme como animal herido. Soy un egoísta de mierda.

— ¡Infiernos! Juvia, ¡Que idiotez! hablas sin parar como si hablaras de otra persona… ¡Que soy yo el que te está escuchando! ¡¿No te importa que sepa que estás pensando que he sido una pérdida de tiempo?! — la mire furioso, herido y a la vez avergonzado por dejar que la situación de este "Te amo Gray-sama" y el que yo la ignorase llegaran al punto de lastimarle.

— Como si realmente le importara que pienso de usted… — masculló con algo de saña y sentí otro espasmo de enojo atacar mi estómago. Me ataca y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero regresar le el golpe.

— En efecto… — volví a cruzarme de brazos cerrando los ojos invocando paciencia a los dioses.

— Juvia siempre... siempre lo ha sabido… — de la nada ella se puso de pie colocando en la mesa el valor justo de la taza de café que estoy seguro ni siquiera tocaron sus labios. Yo lo miré ofendido. Aunque admito me excedí un poco.

— No hace falta, siempre puedo pagarle una taza de café a un amigo que lo necesite — mi mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que su mano no dejara el pago sobre la mesa.

Ella me sonrió tristemente logrando que mi enojo disminuyera. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeo el pecho pero antes de que alguna frase amable saliera de mis labios ella enderezó su postura y me miró un segundo en silencio.

— Gracias Gray, por el café y por escuchar a Juvia… eres un buen amigo — Me llamó por mi nombre y me llamó "Buen Amigo" Mierda, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que está furiosa o a punto de escapar para irse a llorar.

— Y ahora, estas furiosa conmigo. Significa que he fallado — me puse de pie al tiempo que dejaba dinero para pagar la cuenta y tomaba mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Fallado? — una mueca de confusión adornó su rostro.

— Fallado como amigo. Aún no te ayudo ni a resolver el problema ni a hacerte sentir mejor — ella se sonrojó, pero su semblante aún tenía una mueca de molestia, que aumentó al verme de pie a su lado esperando que comenzara la marcha hacía la calle.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer… Juvia se va a casa — contestó tranquila dándome la espalda.

En realidad si hay algo que puedo hacer, pero el miedo irracional a perder lo que tengo de ella hasta ahora no me lo permite.

En silencio, caminé tras ella intentando ignorar la cadencia de sus caderas al avanzar por entre las mesas y llegar a la puerta del restaurante. A fuera el cielo ya estaba un poco despejado, nada más al abandonar el establecimiento, ella se giró a verme intrigada. Iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

— No me veas así, sabes que aunque estés explotando de ira contra el mundo no permitiré que te marches caminando sola a casa a las dos de la mañana — sonrío intentando seducirla como siempre lo he hecho para convencerla cuando se pone necia con cualquier cosa, pero no funciona. Su frente aún tiene esa mueca de molestia.

— La peor enemiga de Juvia es ella misma. Juvia no irá a matar a nadie en medio de la madrugada furtivamente, no tiene de que preocuparse — hizo un extraño gesto de dignidad, levantando la barbilla mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

— Demasiado furiosa, tanto, que has olvidado el honorifico "Gray-sama" y me tuteas como a todos los demás — mi ego está herido, ni mi mejor intento de coquetear con ella ha funcionado para cambiar su estado de ánimo. El "sama" sigue ausente y me pica el orgullo.

— Sí, muy furiosa —

— ¿No lo niegas? — Ella apresuró el paso, y yo apuré el mío.

— ¿Y porque te desquitas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada para verme afectado de esa manera — sonreí por mi descaro, sé que ella está furiosa y basta un poco de provocación de mi parte para que estalle. Necesita sacar eso de su sistema antes de que empiece a tomar decisiones que me puedan afectar.

Como la que me imagino que en este momento está rondando en su cabeza. Ella desea sacarme de su vida.

Detuvo sus pasos al instante. Su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra haciéndola lucir un par de centímetros más alta y haciendo que su redondo trasero respingara contra su corta falda de tablones mostrándome un poco más de sus delgadas piernas. Tan tentador como siempre, demonios soy un hombre después de todo y ella se la pasa revoloteando a mi alrededor con ropa tan ajustada todo el tiempo. Si ella supiera el millón de veces que he soñado morder ese delicioso trasero.

Gray concéntrate.

— En este momento Juvia ya no sabe a quién odia más, a usted o a ella misma—

— La última vez que hablamos, me juraste un amor más grande que el océano… — dije en tono de burla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me alarmé por el temor de haber traspasado el límite. Cuando me doy el gustó de mirarle con deseo se me enredan las ideas.

Juvia giró en sus talones para verme de frente, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas pero con un tosco gesto de furia marcado en la frente. Todo el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonó súbitamente. Estoy acostumbrado a ver ese gesto en batalla, pero nunca dirigido a mí.

— Gray Fullbuster, lo conseguiste… ahora si Juvia está realmente furiosa… — siseó, menos mal, ya no estaba deprimida. Suspiré un poco aliviado. Su espíritu de lucha ha regresado.

— Bien, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, estas muy furiosa. Ahora podemos continuar a la siguiente fase. Perdonate o sigue adelante y vuelve a la normalidad — dije con una media sonrisa y ella se acercó un par de pasos sin apartar su mirada de mí. Mis palabras eran algo crudas, pero en realidad no puedo ayudarle decidiendo como debe sentirse. Esa decisión solo es responsabilidad de ella.

— Elige… — insistí.

Su rostro se descompuso y no pude continuar con mi provocación.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos en mi chaqueta y como tiraba fuerte de ella para acércame a su rostro y besarme.

No podía respirar, la impresión desconecto cualquier pensamiento lógico en mi cerebro. Sus labios obligaron a los míos a separarse y al instante sentí como ella me mordía con fuerza, a pesar del dolor no pude reaccionar de otra manera que fuera un estremecimiento.

Gemí en su boca. Ella tiró con más fuerza mi ropa. Podía ver a centímetros de mi rostro que la mueca de molestia desaparecía. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos soltaron mi chaqueta.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía sin recuperarme de la impresión.

— Juvia... Juvia elije seguir adelante… —

Ella sonrió de manera triste, pero sin dejar de mirarme jadeo moviendo los labios hasta conseguir hablar de nuevo.

— Adiós Gray… — dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Sentí como un hueco se abría en mi pecho, la había presionado demasiado. Esta vulnerable, triste y en lugar de ayudarla la terminé quebrando. Ella escapó de mi vista caminando deprisa dejándome congelado en mi sitio.

Se va, ella se va. Se despide de ti.

¡¿Pero que mierda estás haciendo Gray?! La quieres, es tu familia. Porque siempre lastimas a los que amas. ¿No es ella lo único constante en tu vida los últimos años? Tu acompañante cuando nadie más lo puede hacer, por culpa de tu estúpida y enfermiza necesidad de alejar a todos.

Al parecer la ira que llenaba y desbordaba su delicado cuerpo, fue absorbida por el mío a través de ese beso. De ella saque energía para correr y darle alcance, la miré justo ahí, a unos pasos antes de pasar frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Pero eso ella lo desconocía, jamás le había invitado a mi hogar, ni a nada que pudiera permitirle acercarse tan siquiera un poco a mi coraza helada.

Mis dedos alcanzaron el delicado tejido de su blusa y tirando de ella la obligué a detenerse lo suficiente para que mis manos la tomaran fuertemente de un brazo y la hicieran girar sobre sus pies.

— ¡Me mordiste! — gruñí, ella gritó sorprendida por el giro que la hice dar. Mis manos la tomaron fuertemente de sus brazos y la acerqué un poco más a mi rostro. Ella palideció un poco.

— Por cierto, también me dejaste toda tu furia allá atrás — ella extrañada me miró sin comprender y se estremeció cuando apreté un poco más sus brazos arrastrándola conmigo hasta acercarla a la puerta de mi departamento.

— Solo vine a regresarte lo que es tuyo — sonreí con burla acercando mi rostro hasta que mi nariz tocó ligeramente la suya.

— Gra…y — gimió sorprendida justo antes de que mis labios la besaran de forma ruda.

— Gray-sama, dilo completo… — gruñí con algo de resentimiento, no podía ni quería dejar de escuchar de sus labios que me llamara así.

— Gray…. — susurró y rebusqué furioso la llave de mi casa en mi bolsillo mientras la miraba con algo de resentimiento.

—…sama… — insistí molesto no solo por la falta del honorífico sino porque las putas llaves se negaban a salir de mi bolsillo. Ella intentó escapar de mis manos y cada vez más frustrado la empujé con mi cuerpo contra la puerta para besarla una vez más.

— Gra… — un par de tirones más y mis llaves estaban en cerradura. Cuando logré abrirla, la levanté sujetándola de la cintura y en un par de pasos logré que entráramos.

Tiré las llaves en el suelo lo que pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco. Su cara reflejaba sorpresa y desconcierto. Sus lágrimas, había cesado pero aún su rostro mostraba la huella de la angustia que le había ocasionado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — miró preocupada a su alrededor, podía notar que buscaba una posible ruta de escape.

— En casa — contesté serio, ella intentó rodearme para salir por la puerta mientras intentaba acomodarse la blusa que con el tirón que le di, se había escapado de la cintura de su falda.

— Gray, Juvia debe ir a SU casa — volví a sujetarla de uno de sus brazos y la agité un poco.

— ¡Gray-sama! — me molesté, al parecer me había contagiado su furia. Y ella se negaba a llamarme como me ha llamado desde el momento en que decidió seguirme y unirse Fairy Tail.

Ella sonrió un poco y palmeó el dorso de mi mano en un gesto para que la soltara.

— Verdad que es horrible estar tan furioso, Gray Fullbuster… — yo la miré a los ojos, que ya lucían un poco más calmados. Aún un poco molesto caminé arrinconándole y evitando que saliera por la puerta al tiempo en que hacía volar mi chaqueta y mi camisa de modo casi instantáneo.

— Deja mostrarte cuan molesto es, Juvia Lockser — pude notar como se estremeció cuando las puntas de mis dedos rozaron la piel de su brazo. Ella intentó escapar de mi agarre y gruñendo mi molestia opte por tomarla firmemente por la cintura con ambas manos y alzarla hasta depositarle a un paso del sillón en medio de la estancia. Volví a besarle, y le mordí como ella lo hiciera antes, pero sin tanta fuerza, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines.

Las manías como la mía de desnudarme a la menor provocación, son difíciles de evitar.

— Así que he sido solo una pérdida de tiempo… — murmuré sin despegar mis labios de su rostro, sus ojos, que conservaban algo de las lágrimas que había derramado, brillaban enmarcados por el rubor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos me evitaron, y yo hundí mis dientes suavemente en la redondez de su mejilla.

Mis dedos rápidamente buscaron el botón de su falda para inmediatamente después soltarlo, provocando que me fuera más fácil la tarea de sacar la blusa de su cintura.

Ella respingó al sentir que su ropa se aflojaba, pero se quedó congelada, sin reaccionar a mis movimientos.

— Así que ya no lo soportas… — mis dedos tiraron fuerte y su falda se deslizó un poco, pero no cedió a la gravedad gracias a sus caderas.

— Ya no soportas amarme… — insistí acercándole más a mi cuerpo, ella gimió dolorosamente, casi sollozando.

— Ya no… Juvia ya no puede más… Gray… — se me erizó la piel. Podía sentir su dolor en el temblor de su voz.

— ¿Y estás furiosa…? ¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡Estoy furioso porque te atreves a afirmar que no me importas…! ¡Sabes que siempre me ha importado lo que piensas, lo que dices… Cuando Fairy Tail se desintegró… ¿A quién llevé conmigo? ¡Pues a ti!... ¡Además olvidaste de nuevo el Gray-sama!— en medio de mi molestia tire de su blusa desprendiendo un par de botones en el proceso.

Ella emitió un gritito de sorpresa, el cual callé con otro beso ansioso. Mis manos se colaron por su cintura, debajo de la blusa y finalmente logré que ella respondiera a mis caricias. Sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello mientras sus caderas se unían a las mías.

— Gray… — gimió y yo gruñí de nuevo, desquitándome con la delicada tela de su blusa la cual finalmente se desgarró por tanta violencia. El sonido de la tela rompiéndose erizó la piel de su espalda.

— ¡Gray-sama! — insistí molesto, al tiempo que luchaba por liberarme del resto de mi ropa. Lamí su delicado cuello y hundí mi rostro en su escote, besando su delicada piel.

— Gray…sama… — Juvia gimió dulcemente mi nombre y mi pulso se aceleró un poco más.

— Justo así… — gemí complacido.

— Gray…sama… — repitió para mi beneplácito, la recompense besando un poco más su piel.

— Nunca más vuelvas a despedirte de mí con un adiós… — exigí al tiempo que bajaba mis manos y apretaba posesivamente su trasero, hundiendo mis dedos en su carne, arrancándole un quejido de sorpresa. Sus piernas temblaron y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

— Nunca… más... — repitió y no pude evitar sonreír.

— Esa es mi chica — murmuré contra su piel, y ella se estremeció por completo.

— ¿Juvia es la chica de Gray-sama? ¿En verdad?— pregunto con ligeras lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, mientras su labio inferior temblaba sin control.

— Solo si Juvia lo desea de esa forma, así será… — la besé con toda la delicadeza de la que creí ser capaz de manejar en este momento tan intenso. Quería gritar, podía sentir como esté era el momento más vulnerable que hubiera sentido en toda mi vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

— Gray… — sonrió y no pude evitar torcer la boca, sonaba bien mi nombre en sus labios, ya no estaba furiosa, pero no me sabía bien. Extraño el "sama" —…sama….— continuó en medio de un sollozo y no pude ocultar la emoción que me hace sentir en mi cuerpo sus palabras.

Sonrió un poco más intensamente mientras me empujaba con fuerza de su cuerpo, no me dio tiempo de reclamar nada, sus manos rápidamente me mostraron que desgraciadamente este terrible habito de desnudarnos casi al instante ya formaría parte de nuestras vidas.

Su ropa interior rosa pálido fue lo último que mis pupilas pudieron distinguir antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos lo suficientemente alto para que la pudiera tomar en brazos y cargarla tomándola de sus caderas.

Sus piernas me sujetaron y un escalofrío me recorrió entero.

Sus labios buscaron los míos de manera desesperada pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — murmuré entre beso y beso.

— Juvia quiere que Gray-sama deje de enfurecer cuando Juvia olvide decir el "sama" — gruñí escandalosamente antes de besarle de manera más ruda.

— ¡Jamás! En realidad, quiero que lo digas fuerte y claro… y… — gemí ahogadamente antes de meter las manos debajo de su ropa interior y provocarle un sonrojo espectacular.

— Te haré gritarlo toda la noche hasta que no lo olvides, mujer de la lluvia… —

— ¡Gray…! — gritó temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¡SAMA! — exigí al tiempo que la llevaba cargada a la habitación y nos derrumbábamos ambos en mi cama.

— Bienvenida a casa… — murmuré mirándola a los ojos, ella gimió en medio de un sollozo fuerte y sonrió. Esa sonrisa jamás la olvidaré, en lo que me resta de vida.

— Juvia morirá de felicidad… no puede… no hay palabras…— las palabras apenas escapaban de su garganta. Su mano temblorosa tomó mi mejilla en una delicada caricia. Cerrando los ojos arqueó su cuerpo contra el mío y se aferró fuertemente a mis caderas con sus piernas.

—…estoy en casa… — suspiró más tranquila, al tiempo que arrastraba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo lo que encendió más la pasión en mí.

Su cuerpo respondió al tacto frío de mis dedos sobre sus muslos erizándose, al tiempo que ella hacía al mío friccionarse más íntimamente con el suyo.

Me retorcí y con la poca paciencia que quedaba en mi ser, la desnudé para demostrarle con acciones que no la dejaría deshacerse de mi ni hoy ni nunca.

Me erguí sobre mis rodillas aún entre sus muslos, podía mirar su silueta desnuda tendida frente a mí, al alcance de mis temblorosas manos. Su cabello suelto y revuelto entre las sabanas, blanco, Azul y su terrible rubor, le hacía lucir como las olas en el atardecer tocando la orilla del mar.

Le miré sin recato, mi cuerpo dolía, hambriento y deseoso de devorarla.

— Así que te retorcías de celos porque Lucy y el idiota de Natsu se mudaron juntos… —

— Graysama… yo… — sus ojos se abrieron sobre manera al verse descubierta.

Sus delicadas manos cubrieron su boca, presionando de manera voluptuosa sus enormes pechos. Un gesto de timidez demasiado erótico a mis ojos.

Yo sonreí con una retorcida idea en mente que sabría que ella no rechazaría ni aunque el infierno se congelase.

— Y tu deseas con todas sus fuerzas ganarle a tu rival de amor, cierto Juvia — mis manos acariciaron sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza algo desconcertada.

— No podemos permitir que esos dos nos dejen atrás… siempre hemos sido el mejor equipo de Fairy Tail ¿No es verdad?— Sus manos descubrieron poco a poco una tímida sonrisa.

— Siempre Gray-sama — ella sonrió a pesar de su rubor.

— Darás tu mejor esfuerzo ¿Es así Juvia? — sus ojos me miraron confundidos, pero no le di tiempo de analizar mis palabras.

— Tu tendrás algo mejor que presumirles la próxima vez que los veas, ya que tú y yo no saldremos de estas cuatro paredes hasta que estemos seguros que seamos tres en lugar de dos — me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo y la besé con lujuria.

Juvia me hizo una llave y me hizo girar con ella sobre la cama. Sorprendido pero entusiasmado me negué a interrumpir nuestro beso hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mi rostro, sus cabellos sueltos y cayendo como cascada rodeaban mi visión mientras podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos se unían en uno. Ella gimió sensualmente y yo intentaba mantenerme sereno a pesar del placer de sentir su interior.

— Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo… — sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Yo sonreí como no creí haberlo hecho en muchos años. Le palmé el trasero fuertemente y ella se estremeció y me miró con molestia.

— ¡Gray! —

— Juv, Te amo… — le susurre y ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente antes de que nos hiciera girar de nuevo en el colchón. Me hundí más profundamente en su interior y la besé mientras gruñía de nuevo.

— ¡Gray-sama!... que no se te olvide el "sama"… No, mejor, yo te haré no olvidar el "sama" — exigí al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su tibio pecho y a acariciar su cuerpo por completo.

— Gray… sama…. Le amo… Gray… sama… — gimió, pero no estaría satisfecho hasta que lográramos cumplir nuestro propósito.

Son las dos de la mañana, y tengo la plena seguridad de que mis vecinos se quejarán por el terrible escándalo durante toda la semana.

Y si, lo confieso... solo espero no hacerle enfurecer demasiado cuando consiga cumplir mi deseo secreto de mordisquear su trasero.

* * *

Gracias por leer, yo he leido todos sus reviews y agradezco sus palabras.

 **LucyNamiKagome** , estoy aqui de nuevo espero que este cap aunque no es de Lucy y Natsu me desempolve un poco la musa. Gracias por seguirme.

 **Ishy-24** para tu felicidad les dedique un capitulo a Gray y Juvia para darles oportunidad de no quedarse atrás.

 **Anilegnadragneel, LucyNamiKagome y TheMesias** gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Por ahí leí que alguien quería dibujar mi historia, gracias, si lo hacen, me avisan donde verla saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	11. Nunca imaginé que sería contigo

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo, les traigo otro capitulo, un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, tarde un poco en subirlo porque no me sentía tan segura de subir solo la parte de la lucha, ya los he hecho esperar demasido con esta historia, espero que les guste. Al final los comentarios.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

No en toda la historia pero si hay algo de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ) lo que piensa Natsu entre la conversación está en comillas (" pensamiento "). Y desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regálenme muchos… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 11

==Natsu==

Aún falta una hora para que inicie mi camino a la montaña para encontrarme de Lucy, y creo que ya me comí todas las uñas, el estrés me está matando.

En la mañana temprano estaba sonriente, feliz y emocionado por luchar contra mi nakama, pero ...

Me he pasado las últimas dos horas caminando en círculos por la ciudad, e inclusive me vi vergonzosamente arrastrado a surtir la lista de comida que mi rival había dejado pegada al refrigerador esa mañana con tal de tener algo en que entretenerme para no salir corriendo a buscarla.

La espera es lo que en realidad me está aniquilando lentamente. Nunca he sido paciente, pero el temor de que ella se niegue a luchar contra mí impide que me acerque siquiera al camino que lleva a la montaña.

Temor e incertidumbre, son sentimientos que no suelo sentir, a menos no en una situación en la cual no tengo idea de lo que va a suceder.

Mis pies resonaban en el suelo de roca bajo mis pies, y el retumbar de mi pulso ansioso era lo único que escuchaba en mis oídos. No quería pensar ni tratar de adivinar qué era lo que me esperaba en la montaña. Conocía cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar, pero sabía que Lucy también, ya que a pesar de no ser muy entusiasta de estar en la naturaleza, ella disfrutaba pasear de vez en cuando en aquel sitio, alejado de la gente en busca de inspiración para escribir.

Ella nunca lo ha mencionado, pero lo sé, ella escapa a esa montaña a inspirarse, cada vez que regresa de estar en contacto con la naturaleza pasa interminables horas frente a su escritorio escribiendo como loca en su libro, ese que empezó a escribir después de que terminara la lucha con Zeref y que nunca le muestra a nadie, incluyendo a Levy.

— Natsu —de pronto escuche que me llamaron, al girarme, me encontré con quien menos imagine encontrarme en este momento.

— ¿En serio piensas luchar contra Lucy?— su pregunta me parecía lógica pero la respuesta era lógica también, no respondí solo le miré de mala manera.

— ¿Qué sucede, tu deberías estar a su lado en este momento preparándote, acaso ella no piensa que voy en serio?— Loke me miró molesto antes de acercarse a mí.

— Sabes perfectamente que ella no tiene idea de que estoy aquí, y ella se está poniendo más seria que nunca —

— ¡Me parece genial!— sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón, una calidez invadió mi pecho. La preocupación se borró de mi mente de nuevo. Realmente estoy ansioso por saber qué es lo que está preparando para nuestra lucha.

— Natsu, estoy preocupado por ti —

— ¿Preocupado por mí? — Lo miré sorprendido, generalmente él siempre se siente celoso de la conexión que tenemos Lucy y yo. Sé que no soy su persona favorita en este mundo así que estoy demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras. Casi me caigo de la impresión.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — gemí por la sorpresa, él se acercó a mí y me tomó fuertemente de los hombros y me miró seriamente.

— Prométeme que te detendrás antes de que algo no pueda ser reparado — mi mandíbula no se pudo mantener en su sitio y él me sacudió un poco.

— Natsu, si ella te mata por accidente… ¡Ella moriría de dolor, no estoy seguro de que nosotros podamos sostenerla! ¡Lucy se hará pedazos! — sus dedos se clavaron en mis hombros y comencé a comprender un poco su desesperación. Yo me relajé un poco y lo miré unos segundos antes de contestar.

— No te preocupes, terminará como tiene que terminar… — su mirada de preocupación se relajó un poco. Sus manos me liberaron y yo le miré extrañado mientras me daba la espalda para alejarse de mí.

— Solo, no la hagas llorar— insistió antes de girar a verme de nuevo con esa sonrisa socarrona que me da dolor de cuello.

— Por cierto… prepárate… en serio. Te dolerá más a ti que a nosotros — yo le miré sorprendido mientras desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

Creo que Lucy va a sacar toda la ropa sucia en esta pelea y no puedo evitar estremecerme tanto de emoción como de temor. Estoy aterrado de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, tanto que divago entre el acudir a la lucha y no.

¿Y si al final se da cuenta de que no soy un digno compañero para ella?

¿Si resulta que solo soy un debilucho mitad dragón y mitad humano que no logra ni siquiera estar a la altura para reclamar una mujer dragón?

— Idiota, deja de pensar estupideces —

Gruñí desde el fondo de mi estómago hasta que saque la tensión en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel… el auténtico Salamander…! ¡Y yo jamás me rindo sin luchar! —

Miré por encima del hombro el reloj de la torre principal de la ciudad y decidí comenzar mi camino rumbo a mi cita con mi chica dragón.

* * *

==Lucy==

El aroma que me traía el viento era a flores silvestres y hierba fresca. Siempre me había gustado disfrutar de la naturaleza. Aunque fuera fatal para mis zapatillas el caminar por la vereda, siempre encontraba un momento a la mitad del mes para darme un paseo corto por las afueras de la ciudad. Sobre todo cuando me encontraba escasa de ideas para escribir lo que tuviera en turno.

Pero en este momento era completamente diferente. Mis sentidos aumentados me daban una nueva visión de lo que creía conocer como la palma de mi mano.

Los olores, los sonidos, el color del paisaje… hasta el ulular del viento. Se sentía aumentado un millón de veces más. Con razón a Natsu le encantaba salir a acampar y pescar con Happy. Ahora podía verlo todo como sus sentidos lo veían.

Lo veía como si fuera la primera vez.

No pude contener la emoción y me quité los zapatos y deje que las plantas de mis pies hicieran contacto con la hierba, provocándome un escalofrío de satisfacción al sentir la humedad de la tierra en mi piel. Guardé mis zapatos en mi mochila mientras disfrutaba la sensación.

Inhalé fuerte para captar los aromas a mí alrededor un instante antes de salir corriendo y sentir chocar la fría brisa contra mi rostro. Unos segundos después note agradecida que las piedras y las espinas no podían dañarme porque las escamas rosas (casi imperceptibles) que antes mirara en mis brazos recubrían mi delicada piel.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Yupy¡— grité mientras corría a internarme dentro del bosque al pie de la montaña.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un arroyo, y después de mirarle un poco me animé a beber de él, moría de sed. Mientras lo hacía pude ver mi reflejo en el agua. Mi rostro se veía sonrosado por la carrera y mi cabello enredado me daba un aspecto salvaje.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Lucy? ¿Dónde quedó el glamour? — me burle un poco, pero tenía que ponerme seria o Natsu seguro me encontraría.

— ¡Puerta de los gemelos yo te abro, Géminis! — se abrió la puerta y mis amigos aparecieron frente a mí.

— ¡Lucy! — ambos gritaron a coro mientras yo les sonreía.

— Chicos, necesitamos algo que confunda la nariz de dragón de Natsu. Busquen flores moradas… de esas que parecen campanas — el rostro de mis amigos se torció, recordaban perfectamente cuales y olían asquerosas cuando las aplastabas.

— Tengo que alejarme porque yo tengo su nariz y no puedo soportar el aroma, cuando terminen de hacer la barrera alrededor del arroyo cierren su puerta. Yo los veré más tarde chicos.

Ambos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento mientras yo les sonreía para salir corriendo al siguiente punto.

En medio de los árboles que rodeaban el camino a la base de la montaña me detuve para analizar la dirección del viento, buscando el modo correcto de ocultar mi olor y que Natsu estuviera confundido en qué camino tomar. Mi cabello suelto me mostraba la dirección del viento en lo que decidía que vereda tomar.

==Natsu==

Caminé siguiendo su olor hasta el inicio de la vereda, suspiré agradado por el olor a vegetación y la humedad que trae consigo esta época del año. En un mes más estaremos recibiendo nieve en nuestras cabezas, así que hay que aprovechar cuando por las tardes aún hay un poco de calidez en el ambiente para salir a acampar.

De repente toda la armonía se rompió porque a mi nariz llego un asqueroso aroma que me provocó arcadas y una picazón horrible en mis fosas nasales.

Comencé a ver aplastadas en el suelo cientos de flores moradas. Cuando están frescas son inofensivas, pero estaban aplastadas a propósito.

—¡Puaj! ¡Esto es realmente asqueroso!— escupí y mis ojos llorosos maldijeron desde lo más profundo de mi ser hasta los malditos ancestros de esas flores. Estaba tan desesperado por deshacerme del aroma que me arrojé al arroyo maldiciendo mi ingenuidad. Lucy siempre ha conocido mis debilidades, pero nunca ha sido tan rastrera para usarlas en mi contra en ningún momento. Esto hablaba de que ella realmente deseaba hacerlo difícil para mí, se había decidido a ganarme, y la conozco suficiente para saber que buscará mil y un maneras de conseguirlo.

Me enjuagué la boca con el agua fresca y escupí cientos de veces antes de lograr darle un descanso a mi nariz. Estaba desorientado, y el aroma aún permanecía un poco adherido a mis ropas. Salí furioso del agua e intenté buscar su rastro una vez más.

Camine unos diez metros en medio de las ramas de unos arbustos cuando sentí como con mis pies activaba una trampa de cordel.

— ¡Carajo! —

Al instante un montón de flores moradas caían sobre mi cabeza. El olor provocó mis nauseas instantáneamente y enfurecido me encendí para quemar todas y cada una de esas demoniacas plantas.

—¡Estúpidaaaaaaaaas floreeeeeeeees!—

Creo que mi bramido arruinará mi factor sorpresa.

==Lucy==

Corte un trozo en forma de tira de mi camisa mientras tomaba mis llaves para invocar a otro de los chicos.

— ¡Puerta del arquero, yo te abro! ¡Sagittarius! —

— Lucy — otro de mis amigos invitados a jugar y el plan que tenía armado en mente iba tomando forma, al instante lancé a sus manos la cinta. Él tomo la tira algo confundido mientras yo le sonreía.

— Vamos a jugar a las escondidas con Natsu, dejémosle pistas falsas para hacerlo más divertido. ¡Mientras más altas las pistas, mejor! — sonreí y mi amigo comenzó a saltar entre los arboles alejándose cada vez más.

— ¡Moshimoshi! —

Continué mi camino, a un paso un poco más lento pero constante, aún quedaba un enorme camino por recorrer. Un poco más adelante pude sentir como la puerta de Leo se abría y al instante pude ver a mi amigo Loke corriendo a mi lado.

— Lucy, ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco y tomándote esto de la pelea muy en serio?—

— ¿Tienes miedo de luchar contra Natsu? ¿O tienes miedo de que gane? — yo sonreí confiada.

— Tengo miedo de que se lastimen, esa lagartija con patas puede ser demasiado terco, no sabe cuándo rendirse o detenerse, es capaz de matarse intentando ganarte — contestó preocupado, yo también había pensado de esa manera, pero en realidad, si no luchaba en serio con él me arriesgaba a algo mucho peor. Como el perder su amistad para siempre.

— Espero que realmente Natsu me tome como un rival serio, siempre se burla de mí por ser débil, esta es la primera vez en la vida que pienso que realmente puedo ganarle… — el me miró seriamente, pero pude ver en su rostro una chispa de diversión.

— ¿No es emocionante? — insistí y él solo sonrió con esa sonrisa de playboy que tanto aman sus admiradoras del gremio.

— A que mueres por poder patear el trasero de Natsu, ¡Niégamelo Loke! — el comenzó a reír y apresuró el paso.

— Hermosa Lucy, cuéntame cómo puede ayudarte tu humilde llave estelar para lograr semejante proeza… —

— Tú serás mi espalda, brillarás para que nuestra sombra sobre el suelo sea lo único que sea capaz de mirar antes de vencerlo — él desapareció con una enorme sonrisa cerrando su puerta, es demasiado perezoso para seguirme corriendo a través del bosque.

Al llegar al pie de la montaña pude ver que era el punto más inclinado, a estas alturas estaba acalorada de tanto correr. Me quite mi camisa rasgada quedando en un ligero top deportivo y la deje en el suelo, justo a propósito para darle una pista de a donde dirigía mis pasos.

— Star Dress ¡Tauro! — mi ropa inmediatamente cambió como esperaba, pero curiosamente Tauro apareció a mi costado sin haberlo conjurado. Tal vez sea el exceso de magia que me rodea por culpa de Natsu.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Moooooo! ¡Como siempre luces súper sexy con ese traje! — bromeo como lo hace siempre y yo simplemente sentí como el sudor corría por mi nuca, él nunca cambia.

— Tauro, es hora de escalar ¿Será que puedes prestarme tu fuerza una vez más? —

— ¡Tus deseos son ordenes Lucy! ¡Moooo! — gritó antes de tomarme por sorpresa por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomar mis pies.

— ¡¿Ta-Tauro?! ¿Pero qué? ¡No! ¡No, no no no ¿Qué haces?! ¡Noooooooooooo!—

— ¡Nos vemos arriba lucy! — gritó antes de lazarme con toda su fuerza hacía arriba como si fuera una lanza.

— ¡Tauroooooooooooooooooo! ¡Idiota me las pagaraaaaaaás! — grité sin más remedio mientras salía volando despedida por los aires.

==Natsu==

Después de perderme una hora en el bosque siguiendo pistas falsas colocadas estratégicamente en las copas de los arboles alrededor, llegué al pie de la montaña y una mancha rosada sobre el suelo me hizo correr para encontrarme con el rastro correcto. Lucy me quería hacer sufrir un poco, pero deseaba ser encontrada. No era necesario tomar la prenda tirada en el suelo para identificar su aroma en ella.

La hubiera encontrado antes si no me hubiera entretenido en solo seguirle con mi olfato. Estoy cada vez más molesto conmigo mismo porque estoy cometiendo demasiados errores, y todo por no tomarme el asunto con la seriedad debida.

Miré hacia arriba y comencé a escalar la muralla de roca, estaba algo escarpado, pero no era imposible. Ella estaba probando mi resistencia. Seguramente al terminar de subir encontraría otro obstáculo. Lo extraño era que no podía percibir su aroma en las rocas que iba escalando a mi paso.

Así que no podía utilizar ese punto a mi favor para saber por dónde había resultado más sencillo escalar ese muro. Tendría que arreglármelas solo.

— Lucy, no piensas ponérmelo fácil de ninguna forma ¿Verdad? —

==Lucy==

Caminé por el risco un poco distraída por como mis ojos captaban los últimos brillos del sol reflejados en el pequeño nacimiento de agua que surgía de la montaña y que remojaba el borde del risco para perderse en el horizonte. Volví a mirar mi reflejo en el agua y bebí de nuevo, la magia de Natsu provoca que se me seque demasiado la garganta, no puedo controlar mi temperatura interior, pero no puedo distraerme. No tengo tiempo para acostumbrarme del todo a su poder. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a vendarme las manos y los pies.

— Hime — sin dejar de acomodar mis vendajes miré a Virgo, sentada a mi lado ella me observaba atentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Virgo? —

— ¿Quiere que le haga un traje? Si gusta yo… —

— No te molestes, seguramente terminará como siempre, quemado o arruinado — mi amiga sonrió alegre mientras me miraba con atención y en algún momento también me ayudo a acomodar las vendas. Finalmente me coloqué unos guantes de piel sin dedos para proteger mis nudillos.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle Hime, que es lo que me toca hacer?— yo sonreí, todos mis amigos estaban emocionados, tanto o más que yo con esta pelea.

— En esta ocasión pasar desapercibida es la mejor arma— Tomé un poco de arcilla del fondo del arroyo y cubrí mis mejillas y mis hombros.

—Tendremos que cavar… cavar mucho…. Todo un laberinto — sus ojos brillantes me miraron emocionada.

==Natsu==

Mis pulmones están luchando, necesito descansar un poco, pero temo que si me detengo unos minutos pierda ventaja. Aún no comienzo a luchar y siento que mis brazos están algo tensos del esfuerzo.

Otro descanso.

Puedo oler que ella se sentó un momento en este sitio seguramente para beber, ella está llevándolo difícil por culpa del aliento dragón. Seguramente se siente sedienta a cada rato.

Es una pequeña ventaja para mí ya que seguramente encontraré pistas cerca de donde haya donde beber.

Intento percibir su aroma pero está cada vez más difuso. Creo que es hora de que deje un poco de lado mis instintos y use un poco el cerebro, si no me agotaré antes de encontrarme con ella.

Pude detectar las huellas de pies descalzos en el suelo, cerca del suelo húmedo a un costado del arroyo, y empecé a caminar siguiendo esa pista.

Después de un tiempo llegué a un claro y mi piel se comenzó a erizar ante un extraño presentimiento de peligro. Sentía que el calor abandonaba casi imperceptiblemente mi cuerpo y eso era una señal de fuegos artificiales que indicaba que ella estaba cerca.

Pero por más que intente buscarla con la mirada, no podía verla.

Ella estaba ahí mismo, podía sentirla, pero no podía olerle, oírle o verle.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entero cuando a duras penas logré esquivar su pie envuelto en llamas.

— ¡ Karyū no Kagitsume! — el grito de Lucy me hizo reaccionar en el instante correcto para evitar su patada.

Lucy cayo desde arriba a mis espaldas, un ataque tan potente que logró hacer un enorme cráter en el suelo.

— ¡Al fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar… — mis ojos la buscaron entre el polvo de la explosión y apenas pude verla. Se había puesto arcilla encima y casi no podía verla entre la polvareda. Estaba sonriendo y con un gesto feroz en el rostro.

En tres segundos se había lanzado contra mí y detuve por poco su puño con mis manos abiertas. Me dolió un poco el impacto pero logré disimularlo perfectamente.

— Llegas retrasado, ¿No que estabas impaciente por pelear conmigo? — tenía razón probablemente ya fuera más de media noche.

— Eres una cínica, ya hubiera llegado si no te hubieras dedicado a llenarme de trampas el camino —

— Solo quería hacerlo más interesante — ella sonrió divertida, no pude evitar mirarla mal.

— Lo de la trampa con las flores moradas fue demasiado rastrero hasta para ti… ¿Sabes que huelen horribles esas asquerosas flores? —

— ¿Trampa con flores?— dijo algo confundida, pero creo que solo se burla de mí. Tiré un par de golpes esperando derrumbarla pero ella parecía leer mis movimientos, esquivándolos perfectamente mientras me quejaba furioso.

— Terminé cubierto con esas plantas de olor asqueroso ¡Nunca olvidaré esa trampa apestosa! — ella comenzó a reír y yo comencé a cabrearme. Intentaba golpearla pero se movía demasiado rápido para ser verdad. ¿Esa agilidad la estaba robando de mi magia o realmente se había vuelto más ágil desde la última gran batalla que tuvo el gremio?

— Géminis siempre demuestra su iniciativa, esa trampa no la hice yo — que negara que fue idea suya empezaba a molestarme así que la interrumpí.

— ¡Basta de distracciones! Yo vine a luchar con mi chica dragón — ella se calmó y me miró de forma retadora.

— ¿Tu chica dragón? Yo no he visto ninguna chica dragón por aquí, tal vez aún no ha llegado… — ella comenzó a burlarse y mi enojo se removió de nuevo.

— Eres odiosa cuando te haces la loca con tal de posponer nuestra lucha — ella solo sonrió de manera socarrona y se arregló un poco el cabello, ya que con el viento se le metía en los ojos.

Ella había dejado de lado su coquetería natural y lucía como si buscara camuflarse en el paisaje.

— Muy bien Natsu, ven aquí… — ella se colocó en posición de combate encendiendo sus puños y movió la cabeza con una mueca retadora — ¡Adelante, yo ya estoy encendida! — no pude evitar relamerme los labios, al ver el color de sus llamas recordé súbitamente su sabor en mi lengua.

— ¡Karyū no Tekken! — gritó ella pero a pesar de ser su voz, me confundió un segundo, porque era lo mismo que pensaba invocar en ese instante.

Ella golpeo el suelo provocando una enorme nube de polvo, que me hizo perderle de vista un momento, pero aun puedo confiar en mis demás sentidos. Intenté detectar su aroma y el sonido de sus pasos, pero Lucy parecía haberse esfumado en el aire. Estaba totalmente desconcertado, y corrí en círculos buscándole en medio de la polvareda cuando un movimiento a mi izquierda me alertó de la presencia de alguien. Me dirigí hacia la silueta con mi puño encendido en alto, pero desgraciadamente esa distracción de un segundo me hizo saborear la sangre en mi boca al recibir el primer puñetazo en el rostro. Un poco descolocado me enderecé de nuevo y limpie mi mejilla.

— Al parecer irás en serio desde el principio… ¿Así que vamos a aprovechar para a sacar toda la ropa sucia en este duelo Luce? ¿Te desquitará de todas las travesuras que te hemos hecho Happy y yo? — Ella comenzó a reír un poco a mis espaldas. En la dirección completamente opuesta al movimiento que había detectado.

— Yo nunca he sido rencorosa. Eso es un cariñito… por lo de cancelar el contrato de mi departamento… — me sonrió antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra mí. En una serie de golpes demasiado veloces. Que no pudiera seguirle el ritmo me estaba irritando. Mis puños chocaban fuertemente contra sus brazos y sus hombros, estaba usando la guardia que le había enseñado Gray el verano pasado. Sonreí, Lucy es una esponja cuando se trata de aprender a pelear y alguien tiene la paciencia de enseñarle.

Al tercer impacto pude notar que unas hermosas escamas rosadas protegían su piel. No podía hacerle daño, tan fácil, pero aún puedo noquearla y ganar esta pelea.

— En mi defensa, tú me dejaste plantado por ese departamento — Lucy deja de poner sal en la herida, solo harás que me enoje de más. Después, con algo de aprensión, probé usar mis garras envueltas en fuego pero no pude rasguñar su piel de ninguna forma.

— Lo de tu lucha no estaba planeado, en realidad no podía decir que estuviera en mis planes dejar de pagar la rentar por luchar contra ti —

— ¡Pero me lo prometiste! — con mucho esfuerzo logré correr hasta llegar a un costado de ella y barrerle los pies con una patada que la hizo caer al suelo. Excelente, puedo golpearle y derribar le aunque no le pueda hacer daño con mi magia.

Inmediatamente ella se puso de pie y se alejó de un salto hacia atrás, al instante un puñetazo en llamas me arrojó de espaldas al suelo.

— Que iba a saber yo que estaríamos en esta situación, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera pasado flojeando toda la semana, ni leyendo tan tranquilamente si sabría que iba a estar ocupada —

Demonios, ese golpe fue más fuerte y se lo contesté de regreso arrojándola hacia atrás, creo que se está molestando en realidad, solo espero poder contenerme, no me agradaría dejarle una cicatriz en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme inmediatamente? ¿Porque nunca reaccionas como se espera? —

— ¿Reaccionar como se espera? ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? — la pillé con la guardia baja y volví a derribarla con una patada a sus costillas, que ella logró bloquear con sus brazos. Aun así terminó en el suelo.

— Como una mujer furiosa normal — Yo la miré entusiasmado por mi avance en la lucha.

— Estas intentando decir que no soy normal? ¿Pero si siempre te llenas la boca de decir que soy rara? — se tambaleó un poco pero se puso en pose de lucha nuevamente.

— Debías ir histérica a buscarme como cualquier chica normal, chillar furiosa que me odiabas por lo que te hice, no fingir que no te había importado nada — cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro y rebusque con la mirada cualquier posible trampa. Ella parecía conducirme con sus golpes a un lugar específico.

— Estas insinuando que soy una especie de bruta, nada femenina? — quería distraerme pero no permitiría que me tomara por sorpresa de nuevo.

— Eres todo menos una machona — Ella se ruborizó y yo aproveche para intentar acercarme. Pero ella reaccionó en el momento.

— Estás loco si crees que siempre reaccionare como todo el mundo, además, sabes de sobra que todos los que estamos en el gremio somos demasiado extraños — ella dio un par de pasos y de pronto desapareció de nuevo.

Volví a sentir que algo corría a mis espaldas y tiré un puñetazo envuelto en fuego y mis nudillos hicieron contacto provocando un terrible estruendo.

— ¡Karyū no Tekken! — esta vez el grito de invocación fue mío y resonó en eco por toda la montaña.

Cuando la polvareda se despejó pude mirar mi puño hundido en el vientre de Virgo, pero al parecer ella lleva debajo de su uniforme alguna especie de armadura o corsé de hierro, porque mi puño no se hundió de forma natural gracias a la barrera.

Ella se derrumbó en el suelo, y a pesar de que un escalofrío de remordimiento me a travesó el cuerpo al darme cuenta de mi error, la mirada de la amiga de Lucy parecía extasiada a pesar del daño.

— Hime ¡Al fin Virgo está recibiendo el castigo que merece! — una mueca de desagrado me nació al mirarla feliz por haberle golpeado con mi puño, pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada.

— ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! — Una patada en mi espalda me arrojó violentamente contra el suelo. El golpe me impulso lo suficiente para arrastrarme un par de metros.

— ¡Natsu deja de coquetear con Virgo! — dijo mi contrincante, creo que ahora si está empezando a enojarse. Creo que se puso algo celosa.

— ¡Mierda, eso dolió! — gemí y al instante corrí detrás de ella para evitar perderle de vista una vez más.

Cuando estuve a punto de golpearle una luz brillante me cegó al instante pude sentir las rodillas de Lucy impactar contra mi rostro hundiéndome en un hueco en el suelo. Por esa razón no podía seguirle con la vista. Lucy y Virgo habían hecho una serie de túneles debajo del suelo, por eso le perdía el rastro.

Y ahora el maldito Loke se sumaba al partido, ahora se estaba apoyando de dos espíritus estelares al mismo tiempo, si no me pongo serio, no ganaré de forma alguna.

— ¡ Karyū no Kōen ¡ — dejé fluir mi magia y comencé a concentrar mi magia para hacer arder todo a mi alrededor.

==Lucy==

Pude sentir que Natsu empezaba a intensificar el calor en todo el lugar, sus llamas empezaban a brillar con más intensidad.

Natsu se está cabreando… y debería estar asustada, pero me siento sumamente emocionada.

Mire a Virgo preocupada, pero ella se metió bajo tierra escapando del calor y Loke a mis espaldas se quitó el saco, se veía realmente acalorado, pero aguardaba pacientemente el siguiente ataque de mi amigo.

Aspiré con algo de preocupación las llamas frente a mí y después de constatar que era hasta cierto punto agradable absorber su fuego, succioné con más ganas su magia.

Cuando sentí mi vientre lleno, mi cuerpo se estremeció en un enorme escalofrió para rugir mi propio Karyū no Hōkō escupiendo llamas azules al por mayor, impactando directamente a Natsu, el solo me miró con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo con ese gesto suyo, tan serio y concentrado, recibiendo el calor de mi magia y con todas esas llamas a su alrededor.

Tan sexy.

Oh dios, Lucy concéntrate o te puede moler a puños, te hará daño a pesar de que anoche estaba recorriéndote a besos entera. Mi temperatura comenzó a aumentar y de manera inconsciente invoqué su magia.

— ¡ Karyū no Kōen ¡ — mis manos se rodearon de llamas y comencé a rodearme de fuego azul, él al parecer se desconcertó un poco y se puso de pie casi al instante. Elevé mis manos y formé una esfera enorme de color azul.

Me miraba atentamente con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y yo sonreí. Creo que empieza a dejar de menospreciar me y comenzará a luchar en serio.

==Natsu==

Mi primer impulso fue correr para embestirla, esa cantidad de magia a pesar de estar saliendo de lo que ella posiblemente me hubiera robado esos días que la pase durmiendo también estaba siendo robada de la magia que traía encima. Rugí molesto, ese detalle no estaba contemplado antes de venir a luchar con ella y me daba una enorme desventaja.

— ¡Shishikōyō! — pude escuchar el grito de guerra de Loke pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Cuando mi puño envuelto en fuego amenazó con golpearle, una luz brillante a espaldas de Lucy me dejó ciego de nuevo.

Al instante el Karyū no Kōen de Lucy me impactó lanzándome metros atrás, me recuperé de inmediato impulsando mis garras en el suelo. Volviendo al contra ataque.

¡Estúpido león de peluche!, me cegó y provocó que fallara mi golpe. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y diez intentos de ataque después decidí que si quería noquearla antes de terminar sin magia bebería deshacerme de Loke.

Empezaba a desesperarme, así que hay que aplicar medidas desesperadas.

==Lucy==

Natsu en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se hundió en uno de los túneles de Virgo. Ese movimiento no me lo esperaba. En un instante apareció frente a mí y me lanzó un ataque de fuego que por poco no esquivo, corrí alejándome de él.

— ¡Kyyaaaaa! — solo sentí la brisa fría de la noche recorrerme antes de darme cuenta que inesperadamente su otra mano me desgarró el top que traía encima quedando desnuda del pecho frente a Loke el cual completamente impactado se derrumbó con tremenda hemorragia nasal.

— ¡Cierra tu puerta Leo! — grité abochornada antes de tapar mi pecho con las manos. Forcé el cierre de la puerta de León y me gire a verle desconcertada pero el ya venía en carrera dispuesto a noquearme.

— ¡Eso es luchar sucio Natsu! —

Afortunadamente Virgo se transformó en su forma robusta y se interpuso entre el golpe de Natsu y mi cuerpo.

— ¡Virgo merece un buen Castigo! — gritó de una manera que me hizo ruborizar pero me dio tiempo suficiente para ponerme de pie. Sin importarme estar descubierta a los ojos de Natsu corrí alejándome un par de metros y comencé a rodearle. Cuando llegué al sitio correcto invoque el fuego en mis puños.

— ¡Tú tampoco jugaste muy limpio con eso de las flores! — gritó y me hizo enfurecer más.

— ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! — grité pero mi puño impactó dentro de los túneles que creo Virgo, apliqué tanta fuerza que creí que el musculo de mi brazo se desgarraría pero debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Natsu.

==Natsu==

Furioso miré como el cuerpo de la amiga de Lucy evitaba mi ataque y al instante recibí una serie de golpes por parte de Virgo. No tenían la fuerza con la que Lucy me estuviera golpeando pero fueron suficientes para distraerme de mi verdadero rival. Cuando pude esquivar a la sirvienta gigante que obstruía mi vista lo último que miraron mis ojos fue a Lucy lanzando un ataque descomunal contra el suelo.

En un segundo la tierra bajo mis pies comenzó a vibrar y su ataque me rodeo quemando mi cuerpo pero mi poder dragón de alguna manera logró amortiguar el daño por fuego… pero no por las rocas impulsadas por la explosión.

* * *

==Lucy==

Puedo mirar la luz del amanecer despuntar en el horizonte, mientras permanezco sentada en el suelo mirando su silueta tirada frente a mí. Esta demasiado agotado, pero aún apoya una rodilla en el suelo negándose a rendirse. La necedad de Natsu es equivalentemente proporcional a su fuerza, incluso un poco más, porque continuará luchando a pesar de no tener más fuerzas en el cuerpo.

— Hime, se ve muy mal, creo que se me pasó la mano… ¿Va a castigarme? — la voz de Virgo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, volví a apretar mis puños con fuerza.

— Aún no termina…— dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras le echaba un vistazo a mi maltrecho mejor amigo, respiraba con mucha dificultad. Yo tampoco estaba en tan buenas condiciones, pero era seguro que estaba mejor que él.

Natsu gruño en aprobación lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero ataqué otra vez con mi puño en llamas el suelo, para que el fuego de mi magia avanzara a través de los túneles que había cavado mi amiga y así poder atacarle por sorpresa nuevamente. El resultado era el esperado y la explosión terminó arrojándolo violentamente contra el suelo.

Finalmente se había quedado quieto, así que decidí acercarme con precaución. No fuera ser una trampa con tal de vencerme. Pero no era así.

Mis manos viajaron por su rostro maltrecho, había dado todo de sí. Mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Odio verlo herido, me trae recuerdos de momentos tristes y amargos del pasado.

— Natsu… — susurré su nombre y él recupero la conciencia levantándose en medio de un espasmo de tos, atragantándose con un poco de sangre. Inmediatamente se derrumbó sobre su espalda y me miró agotado.

— ¡Maldición!— golpeo el suelo con su puño pero yo sabía que no se pondría de pie de nuevo.

==Natsu==

Estoy agotado, no queda ni un poco de energía en mi cuerpo y empiezo a sentir que me desespero mucho más. Mi peor temor se está haciendo realidad. No he podido vencerle. El calor nunca me había hecho sentir agobiado o agotado, pero el que Lucy esté drenando mi energía me está pasando factura.

Leo me lo había advertido, me dijo que me prepara porque ella iba muy en serio. Tan enserio que temía que ella se extralimitara conmigo. Yo solo sonreí agradecido en verdad. Lucy había tomado esto con la seriedad que merecía.

Su cuerpo luce en perfectas condiciones a comparación del mío. La situación me enerva. Hasta hace unas horas pensaba que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero es una realidad que no contaba con la posibilidad de que ella luchara en serio.

No puedo más, mi cuerpo me ha dicho basta.

Observaba en su rostro el gesto característico que pone cuando se siente agobiada y triste. No me gustaba cuando me miraba así, me traía amargos recuerdo del pasado.

— Lucy… estás desnuda — reí pero me dolió el cuerpo por el movimiento.

Su gesto cambió en un instante. Se sonrojó demasiado pero se rió por mi ocurrencia.

— No importa, no es que no me hayas visto mil veces así antes — ella río aún más fuerte pero de pronto su risa se detuvo y un grito ahogado de su parte me estremeció.

==Lucy==

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y no pude evitar rugir en medio de un agónico grito de dolor. Sentía como los huesos de mi brazo izquierdo ardían como si se cocieran dentro de mi propia sangre. Las puntas de mis dedos se abrieron en un corte limpio y de ellos brotó una luz dorada en la cual se formaron signos completamente desconocidos para mí. En un instante el dolor simplemente quedó en el olvido, y miré el pequeño símbolo formado sobre la palma de mi mano.

Sonreí, ahí estaba el dichoso premio a tan problemática situación.

Los ojos asustados de Natsu brillaron reflejando las luces generadas por la magia en mis manos. En un instante mi estado de ánimo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Yo le miré con duda, aun no tenía claro que es lo que quería hacer con esta situación.

Los miedos y la inseguridad comenzaron a debilitar mi tranquilidad.

Él siempre ha sido un alma libre. No me sentía capaz de cortarle sus alas. Quitarle su libertad, solo por mi egoísta ilusión de tener un enamorado, una pareja… amante o como se le llame. No pude evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de los ojos.

Antes de darme cuenta, él tomó con fuerza mi muñeca.

— Estoy listo — dijo serio, pero el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— No — me negué, seguramente estaba tan aterrado como yo con esta situación.

— ¡Hazlo! — insistió y yo me estremecí por su reacción.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No! — el me miró desesperado, nunca había mirado una mirada de completa desolación en su rostro. Quedé completamente sorprendida. El volvió a tirar de mi mano y seguí resistiéndome.

— ¡¿No me quieres reclamar porque soy débil?! ¡¿Es porque no pude vencerte?!— reclamó desesperado yo simplemente me sorprendí de su reacción.

— ¡¿Es eso Lucy?! —

— Por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces… ¡No sabes lo que dices! — tiré de mi brazo con más fuerza. Parece que Natsu no entiende la repercusión que significa ser reclamado por una chica dragón.

— ¡No dejaré que te deshagas de mí! — insistió en un grito pero a pesar de no tener casi fuerzas él no me dio oportunidad de soltarme. Como si fuera a dejarle o abandonarle para siempre, es un idiota. Dice que es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo creer que dude, que piense que lo dejaré solo si no cierro el ciclo dragón.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero atarte a una chiquilla inmadura y que no sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida aún! —

Pero mi muñeca cedió y el sello se unió a su piel sobre su pecho sobre su pectoral izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. La luz desapareció y una marca casi imperceptible quedó en el sitio. La fuerza que hasta ese momento inundaba todo mi cuerpo se desvaneció y mis sentidos sobrecargados se relajaron dándome un respiro a la tensión tan grande que acontecía en mi cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Natsu se convulsionó un poco pero para mí tranquilidad sus heridas comenzaron a sanar un poco y rápidamente. De su boca surgió un suspiro de alivio, mientras se relajaba de espaldas al suelo.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban súbitamente.

Me desplomé en el suelo junto a él y con mi rostro plantado en el suelo rocoso le miré con tranquilidad mientras se restablecía su respiración.

Estaba hecho.

Virgo había cerrado su puerta, supongo que por la falta de magia en mi cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos la luz del día avanzaba dando paso a la mañana y a sus sonidos característicos. Una mirada indescifrable inundaba los ojos de Natsu.

— No te desharás de mi… no tan fácil… — me miró con un gesto extraño mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en un agradable escalofrío.

— Idiota, como si no me conocieras. Si me hubiera querido deshacer de ti realmente, ya hace años me hubiera perdido en alguna misión y nunca hubiera regresado a Fiore — sus ojos se abrieron grandes pero luego regresaron a la normalidad.

— Nadie está atado a ningún sitio en realidad, tu lo demostraste, te perdiste por mucho tiempo entrenando y no supe ni una pista de ti hasta que volviste para el torneo — las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

— He pisoteado tus alas… ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso el resto de mi vida…? — el sollozo surgió desde el fondo de mi pecho provocando que casi me ahogara por la falta de aire.m El comenzó con una risa leve, pero que terminó en una carcajada estruendosa. Yo le miré confundida.

— Estúpida Luce… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que me quedé fundido a ti desde el momento en que mis ojos te miraron por primera vez? Eh ido y venido por caminos y siempre termino regresando a ti — mi corazón se saltó un latido y lo miré demasiado sorprendida para contestar algo coherente.

— Por eso me agradas… tu corazón es tan grande que antes de pensar egoístamente en lo que tu deseas… solo estas preocupada por lo que yo siento y quiero… — yo sonreí. Él de cierta manera, era consciente de ello, pero la seductora manera en que lo dijo, hizo que mis entrañas se retorcieran.

Me giré para quedar de espaldas sobre el suelo y miré el cielo.

— Es verdad… te quiero… te quiero para mi… mi propio dragón… — reí de la forma tan graciosa que salieron mis palabras, casi en gritos. Era lo que realmente sentía en mi corazón y me llenaba de alegría poder decirlo en voz alta.

— Lucy es rara… —El rio fuerte acompañando mis carcajadas. — Soy tuyo, llévame a casa que no puedo con mis huesos — continué riendo mientras me levantaba trabajosamente y le ayudaba a levantarse.

— Oe Lucy… —

— ¿Qué pasa? — de pronto sentí que su chaleco caía sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Luce pensabas regresar desnuda a casa…? Eres una pervertida… —

— ¡Kya! ¡Natsu! — grité abochornada pero feliz, parecía que todo regresaría a la normalidad finalmente.

* * *

==Juvia==

Juvia se siente extraña, hacia tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a sentir que su pecho fuera insuficiente para contener lo que sentía, ni si siquiera en su momento más miserable había sentido el dolor físico de una emoción.

Y después solo la calma.

Sentir la frescura de la piel de su brazo contra su cintura, era una sensación indescriptible. Miles de veces soñó disfrutar un momento como el que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante. Pero su imaginación jamás fue una justa comparación a lo que el cuerpo de Juvia experimentaba en ese momento.

La paz colmaba cada pequeño espacio de su ser.

Sus dedos acariciaban perezosamente los maltratados nudillos de su acompañante; huellas imborrables del pasado en común que había soportado durante los últimos años. Las puntas de sus dedos descansaban justo sobre esa cicatriz, la más grande de las que Juvia tenía en su cuerpo, esa que por amor se hizo a sí misma con tal de arrancar su vida a cambio de la que ella más amaba.

La que le había conseguido una tremenda reprimenda, despiadada, por parte del mismo hombre que ahora le abrazaba por la espalda.

Recordaba ese momento. Él estaba tan furioso, al grado de darle una bofetada. Tan enojado que temió seriamente haberlo alejado definitivamente de su lado. Aunque como siempre, el perdonó y agradeció a su manera un tiempo después.

Con una mueca, trató de borrar ese recuerdo, pero sin desearlo del todo, ya que gracias a eso se habían dado su primer abrazo de cariño sincero al verse a salvo a pesar del momento amargo. Uno realmente largo. Aun se estremecía completamente al recordar cómo Gray había besado su frente y se había mostrado vulnerable aunque fuera unos instantes en los brazos de Juvia.

Después de ese momento tan especial para ella, él intentó de todas las maneras posibles mantener su máscara de indiferencia, fallando miserablemente.

Solo bastaba con que ella insinuara que estaba consiguiéndose una cita con un chico o que ambos tomaran de más en una fiesta del gremio, para que él aprovechara que Juvia se le colgara del brazo y la abrazara posesivamente en un oscuro rincón lejos de la vista de todos. Gray le rozaba con los labios el rostro casi por accidente, como si temiera que ella fuese a desaparecer. Arrepintiéndose casi al instante para huir discretamente de su presencia.

Huir de su temor a abrirse con ella y demostrar que él gustaba de Juvia.

No salían como una pareja pero se acercaban poco a poco. Juvia le atraía, al fin Juvia podía verlo en su mirada. Un inocente juego del gato y el ratón.

Juvia sonreía día a día cuando le sorprendía mirándole con una sonrisa discreta en los labios, y no solo miradas inocentes, sino también de forma pervertida sus piernas, su trasero. Oh si, Juvia lo notaba, y disfrutaba robarle la tranquilidad, por eso comenzó a ser un poco más coqueta con sus gestos y su forma de vestir que con sus proclamas de amor a viva voz en el gremio.

Como si Juvia y Gray hubieran conformado un acuerdo sin palabras, Juvia disminuyó sus exageradas muestras de cariño, porque la distancia abismal que sentía entre ellos se había reducido drásticamente, a pesar de que él se llenara la boca de negar que le correspondiera de alguna forma ante los demás.

Hasta que un día sucedió, en una de esas tremendas borracheras por un festejo sin razón de su familia.

Aún podía saborear en sus labios su primer beso; aquel que no supo ni a limón ni a fresa, sino a wiski helado con picante porque había sido retado en una competencia de comida por Natsu. Uno de los instantes más emocionantes que guardaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida. Nunca dejaría de agradecerle ese empujoncito que les dio el dragón de fuego. Todos en el gremio se burlaron a escondidas por semanas (porque la negación de Gray era descomunal, y él no permitió que nadie dijera nada del asunto) ya que ese beso duró más de lo que supondría un castigo por no soportar comer picante antes de que Natsu le afectara el enorme tazón de hielo picado con nieve de vainilla que le sirvieron. El por supuesto negó tal cosa, asegurando que había sido Juvia quien no había querido soltarle en cuello, pero en realidad Juvia estaba tan impactada que no fue capaz de moverse en una hora.

Y a pesar de que el temor de Gray a aceptar que Juvia despertaba más que simple cariño de amistad en él, esos besos casi imperceptibles y al parecer accidentales (Juvia siempre se lanzaba a sus brazos y sus labios chocaban accidentalmente con los de su adorado Gray-sama) se repetían con mayor frecuencia de la que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Siempre fuera de la vista de los demás. Con cada beso "accidental" la ansiedad de Juvia se desvanecía.

Pero esa tarde que había escuchado la conversación de Lucy con Erza y Gray en la cocina, Juvia sintió como el suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies.

Sus amigos avanzaban y tenían eso que Juvia en secreto añoraba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Compartir su vida juntos; un futuro. Y eso despertó dentro de Juvia un sentimiento que hacía demasiado tiempo no sentía.

El corazón de Juvia de pronto le exigió, con tremenda furia, que esos besos contados eran muy poco y que ella deseaba dolorosamente tener todo de él, más y más, para acogerlo de forma avariciosa solo para Juvia. La tormenta se desató en su interior, la cual le hizo caminar ensimismada por la ciudad, sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta que su poder mágico desató la tormenta sobre sus hombros, afectando a toda la ciudad.

Se sintió avergonzada por sus sentimientos de envidia y egoísmo.

Si bien Juvia lo quería solo para ella, Gray también le pertenecía también a esa enorme familia llamada Fairy Tail, de la que ella formaba parte. Pero la parte de cariño que le correspondía le sabia insuficiente y eso la hacía sentirse indigna del cariño de todos sus amigos.

Juvia se sentía tan furiosa e indigna del amor que había recibido hasta ese momento de todos, tanto que le costaba perdonarse. Y cuando se lo topó de madrugada en ese café preocupado por sus lágrimas, Juvia solo quería desaparecer para no sentir más vergüenza de sí misma.

El con su carácter necio y persuasivo (del que se siente confiado por conocerla más que a cualquiera) le sonsacó la verdad a Juvia y expuso su vergonzosa debilidad. Obligó a Juvia a confesar su vergonzoso sentimiento de coraje al no tenerle.

Desnuda emocionalmente ante él, Juvia se sintió arrastrada del sentimiento de vergüenza a la furia y confusión, atacada por el amor de su vida, presionándole, orillándole y obligando a Juvia a dar ese paso, el paso que le faltaba recorrer para acabar con su propia agonía.

Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

Juvia sufría una muerte lenta y dolorosa por tener un amor a medias así que debía superarlo por sí misma y sola.

Lo que no esperaba es que la decisión de sacarlo de su vida, le arrastrara hasta este momento.

En un lugar desconocido, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo en una cama pequeña dentro de su casa. Con un te amo de sus labios. Y posiblemente una pequeña vida gestándose en su vientre.

Gray se lo había prometido, y Juvia siempre ha sabido que su Gray-sama siempre cumple sus promesas.

De solo pensar en ello, su pecho amenazaba con hacerse pedazos por no poder contener tanta felicidad. Después de haber hecho el amor hasta la mañana siguiente, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, pero Juvia despertó demasiado pronto, dejando a Juvia sola con sus pensamientos.

Juvia había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido. Ya sin la pasión corriendo por sus venas, el temor natural a convertirse en madre le asaltó. Justó en ese momento de flaqueza, él despertó.

Sus dedos temblaron sobre su mano cuando la respiración en su cuello cambió y Juvia sintió su vientre contraerse por culpa de los escalofríos que le recorrieron al sentir la respiración de su adorado "Gray-sama" en su hombro.

— ¿No has dormido nada, verdad…? — Juvia sintió su voz vibrar en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo contrajo el cuerpo un poco aturdida por la sensación de cercanía mientras negaba insistentemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Juvia estaba nerviosa pero él borró con besos lentos sobre la piel de su hombro su nerviosismo, regresando la calma a su cuerpo. El la hizo girar un poco para mirarle el rostro y besar su mejilla de manera perezosa.

Estaba adormilado y con sus ojos casi entrecerrados, pero aun así mimaba con ligeras caricias su mejilla y su cuello.

Juvia no podía creer que estuviera despierta. Al ver que Juvia no respondía a sus gestos, suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirarle seriamente.

—Bésame— pidió exigente, como solo él podía serlo, y Juvia se sentía completamente incrédula de estar en ese sitio y de manera tan íntima con su adorado Gray-sama.

Juvia sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Su Gray-sama lucía tan sexy esa mañana con su cabello alborotado y exigente como siempre. Pero Juvia resistió la tentación y quiso cambiar la atención a otro asunto.

— Pero Gray, primero deberíamos comer algo… — su frente se arrugó en un extraño gesto que Juvia no le conocía, a pesar de conocer cada cosa de él. Era un gesto suave pero lindo casi como un puchero infantil. Volvió a besarle y Juvia sonrió vencida acatando todas sus dulces exigencias.

Juvia se sentía como en un sueño tremendamente real.

— …sama… — dijo él en un murmullo contra sus labios pero tal vez solo lo decía para provocarla un poco. Juvia sonrió contra sus labios. Si estaba soñando no quería despertar.

Juvia no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, intentó alejarlo un poco para hablar, pero dudó tocarle un instante temiendo que el sueño que estaba viviendo se desvaneciera. El pareció notar la indecisión de Juvia.

—Juv, tocamé— exigía y el que llamara a Juvia por un diminutivo derretía todas sus defensas.

Las manos de Juvia gustosas buscaron su rostro en medio de sus besos.

El muro imaginario que los alejaba, se había derrumbado estrepitosamente y Juvia notaba en los ojos de Gray que estaba extasiado de sentirse conectado fuertemente con alguien después de tantos años.

— Gray-sama… a fuera hace un lindo día… podríamos… salir a desayunar…— Juvia intentaba hablar en medio de sus besos lentos y húmedos, pero su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba.

— Tendré que pensarme eso de dejarte salir de nuevo de casa — dijo sonriendo en medio de un beso pero Juvia realmente empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¡Pero Juvia moriría de hambre y soledad! — gemí asustada. Juvia nunca creyó que Gray-sama fuese tan posesivo. El solo se carcajeo divertido por ver el rostro angustiado de Juvia.

— Prometo que no tardaremos tanto… a menos que quieras lo contrario…— Juvia se estremecía de pies a cabeza ante su proposición. Y más aún cuando sus ásperas manos rozaron su cintura y sus caderas bajando un poco más. No pudo evitar respingar cuando sus dedos rozaron la marca que había hecho su amante con sus dientes en uno de sus glúteos.

El solo recordarlo le hizo sentir que su temperatura se elevaba.

Un gruñido de su estómago interrumpiendo el momento los hizo reír a ambos, y algo reacio a soltar su cuerpo se levantó regalándole una vista de su cuerpo desnudo provocando un intenso sonrojo en Juvia.

Juvia cubrió su rostro con la sabana pero al instante sintió como Gray tiraba de sus tobillos para sacarla debajo de las mantas para después cargarla y llevarla con él al baño.

—¡Graaaaay! ¡Juvia aún está desnuda! ¡Kyaa!— Juvia gritó asustada y abochornada.

— Démonos prisa mientras más rápido estemos listos, más rápido podremos desayunar — dijo divertido mientras Juvia comenzaba a pensar preocupada que tal vez Gray-sama desea que Juvia se convierta en una nudista como él.

* * *

==Levy==

Me senté en mi sitió favorito mientras Mirajane me acercaba una taza de té con miel. Me parece un gesto tan dulce de su parte que le agrade memorizar lo que siempre gustamos tomar de desayuno, un gesto muy maternal que me hace sentir en casa cada vez que llego al gremio por las mañanas.

Sonreí agradecida mientras echaba un vistazo por la sala esperando ver quien acudía a hacer misiones para estar atenta y aprovechar una posible excursión a alguna ciudad con conocidas bibliotecas públicas. Una rutina que llevaba todos los días pero que pronto fue borrada de mi mente al recordar que mi amiga Lucy había desaparecido desde la tarde anterior en la montaña para pelear con Natsu y no había tenido ninguna noticia de ella.

— Levy, ¿Que sucede? Te veo preocupada — Mirajane interrumpió mis pensamientos, y la miré un instante antes de darle un largo trago a mi taza de te.

— Lucy se marchó a la montaña a pelear con Natsu y ya es de mañana y no hemos tenido noticias de esos dos —

— Lo sé —

— Mira, estoy preocupada por los dos —

— Pero tampoco han llegado heridos ni a casa ni al gremio, lo sé porque Happy se dio una vuelta por la casa anoche, así que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte— Mira sonrió y yo suspiré más tranquila.

— Es verdad, pero no deja de preocuparme, esa pelea se puede volver un asunto muy serio, y más porque ambos son unos cabezotas — bufe molesta, nadie entiende que el reclamar un dragón puede ser una lucha encarnizada. Pero me avergüenza tener que explicar algo tan personal que mejor me guardo mi opinión, no quisiera que comenzaran a hacerme preguntas indiscretas.

Mirajane se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos hasta que un olor característico llego a mi nariz.

Mire sobre mi hombro y le di una mirada de bienvenida al moreno de ojos rojos que iba entrando por la puerta del gremio, pero notar el detalle de que su mirada era de completa sorpresa me hizo moverme de mi puesto para alcanzarle sin hacer demasiado alboroto. Caminó como un autómata hasta su sitió favorito de la mesa del fondo de la sala del gremio, y sin saludar a nadie se sentó algo rígido.

— Gajeel, ¿Que sucede? — pregunté intrigada, y coloqué una mano sobre su rodilla por debajo de la mesa, logrando su atención.

— Juvia… creo que vi a Juvia… —

— ¿Juvia? — insistí, pero no pude continuar, porque la susodicha entraba tranquila por la puerta del gremio, pero se notaba algo diferente. Estaba vestida con una falda de tablones y una camisa blanca algo holgada, pero irradiaba un brillo especial, un brillo de felicidad absoluta. Pero al parecer solo un trío de chicos nuevos en el gremio parecieron notarlo, mirándola completamente embobados. Se veía de cierta manera más linda.

Después de saludar como siempre a todos los del gremio, se dirigió a la barra para pedir de desayunar, lo mismo de siempre, al mirarla Mirajane pareció notarlo también porque le hizo un cumplido y nuestra amiga se sonrojó un poco y solo sonrió mientras se escapaba discretamente deslizándose rumbo a su mesa favorita.

Juvia se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa a un lado de nosotros y un minuto después llego Gray y después de pedir de desayunar también se sentó a lado de Juvia. Pero ella no hizo su escena cotidiana de saltar a sus brazos para darle los buenos días.

—Raro… muy raro— murmuré y Gaejeel solo asintió en silencio.

Gray llevaba una bolsa de papel de la cual sacó un par de duraznos frescos, y se los ofreció a Juvia en un gesto tranquilo y ella los recibió sin demostraciones exageradas de amor ni devoción. Aquí había gato encerrado. Miré a Gaeejel y el me miró en silencio con una mirada de haber notado lo mismo.

— No lo creo… — gemí sorprendida.

— Esa astuta mujer de la lluvia, al fin lo consiguió — dijo en una mueca de burla, mientras sonreía, yo sonreí también.

Cuando comenzaron a desayunar y el gremio comenzó a llenarse de conocidos, empezaron a llamar un poco la atención. Pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Todos sonreímos en silencio, complacidos por ver una inusual sonrisa en el rostro de Gray.

Un instante después llegó mi amiga con unas terribles pintas y llamando a Wendy pero sin sonar como una verdadera emergencia. Traía a cuestas a Natsu. El realmente no lucía demasiado bien.

* * *

==Lucy==

Miraba a mi Natsu tendido en la camilla del gremio mientras Wendy curaba a mi terco Nakama.

Estaba un poco abochornada porque teníamos público indeseable rodeándonos. Todos se burlaban del pobre de Natsu, ya que le habían advertido que yo definitivamente lo iba a reclamar en contra de su voluntad y el como ellos lo habían predicho, había sucedido.

— Wendy te lo advirtió… la coneja definitivamente te iba a poner los grilletes — él solo gruñía fastidiado por la bulla constante de todos en la habitación.

— Lucy… despídete de las cuentas de alquiler… ahora podrás quedarte con su casa es justo… — se burlaba Levy mientras Erza se ruborizaba, pero asombrosamente no dijo ningún comentario de boda o compromiso para mi tranquilidad.

— ¡Natsu ahora es el esclavo de Lucy! — Happy comenzó a reír y todos le hicieron coro.

— Eres un debilucho cabeza de carbón… eso demuestra que soy mejor mago. Si la debilucha de Lucy pudo vencerte, yo podría hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda — se burló Gray y yo gruñí molesta.

— ¡Oye a quien llamas débil! —protesté pero un gruñido de frustración salió de Natsu mientras se giraba haciendo un puchero en la camilla rodeado de un aura oscura. Me puse de pie y encaré a Gray.

— Oigan déjenlo en paz, estaba en desventaja… yo le robaba toda su magia — le miré de mala manera hasta que Juvia se interpuso en medio de los dos y puso frente a mi rostro una camisa.

— Rival de amor, ponte una camisa, no lograrás robar el amor de Gray-sama mostrando tus encantos — abochornada cerré el chaleco un poco más sobre mi pecho y tomé la camisa que me ofrecía Juvia y me perdí detrás de un biombo para ponérmela. Estaba un poco extrañada, la mirada de Juvia no tenía resentimiento como en otras ocasiones, más bien parecía divertida con la situación.

Él se sentó en la cama y miro seriamente en mi dirección al instante de salir del cubículo contiguo, los chicos seguían con la cháchara, pero yo simplemente decidí no darle más importancia a sus burlas y le sonreía al verle mejor semblante.

— Listo, ya está. Natsu basta de luchas, ya te curé dos veces seguidas, también debo reponer energías. Ya no intenten matarse de nuevo — dijo Wendy y le miré apenada. Ella tiene razón, que nos estemos matando también la afecta a ella, debe estar agotada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — habló serio, él me miró en suplica, seguro quería salir de ahí y evitar las burlas, yo levanté una ceja y le miré con burla.

— No hemos comido nada… y tenemos la nevera vacía… primero comamos — la cara de Natsu se descompuso. Estaba seguro que se burlarían de él todo el tiempo que tardáramos en comer.

— Además… ¡No todos los días puedo presumir que le gane peleando al gran Salamander a todo el gremio! — comencé a reír mientras sostenía mi brazo flexionado y con mi mano apretaba mi imperceptible bíceps; todos apoyaron mi decisión.

El aura negra volvió a cubrir a mi amigo mientras todos nos poníamos de acuerdo para celebrar mi victoria por todo lo alto.

* * *

==Lucy==

La fiesta había estado por todo lo alto hasta la tarde, cuando agotada le pedí a Natsu que nos fuéramos a escondidas de todos para no tener que perder otro par de horas intentando que nos dejaran ir. Estaba tan cansada que me dirigí sin escalas directo a la bañera y cuando estuvo listo el baño me sumergí en el agua sintiendo como todos mis sentidos se relajaban por completo, en parte por el agua y en parte por el poco alcohol que había consumido.

El agua tibia me había hecho sentir como mis músculos se recuperaban del esfuerzo, principalmente el de mi brazo derecho, al parecer mi músculo no se había alcanzado a desgarrar pero lo sentía un poco entumido por el esfuerzo.

Me hundí un poco más en la tina, llena de agua tibia cuando su silueta desnuda llenó mi visión erizando todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo. Con naturalidad se sentó a un costado de la tina mientras tomada los utensilios que antes había utilizado para tallar mi cuerpo. Un escalofrió agradable contrajo los músculos de mi vientre.

Un agradable calor comenzó a irradiar en mi pecho y se extendió hasta mis extremidades logrando que terminara de relajarme.

En silencio le observé lavarse llenando mi memoria de este momento tan íntimo como cotidiano. Permanecí en silencio y sin respirar hasta que el giró su rostro para mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa discreta, para después girarse y continuar con su tarea. Respiré y traté de tranquilizar mi pulso.

Tranquila, no es la primera vez que le miras tomar un baño.

Para distraerme miré alrededor, las toallas, mi cepillo de dientes a un lado del de Happy y el suyo.

Miré el florero que había colocado en la encimera de la tina. Detalles que me parecieron sin importancia, pero que ahora me decían que estaba integrándome de a poco a este lugar, al que desde ahora comenzaría a llamar hogar.

También observe con nostalgia un par de vasos azul brillante y uno rosa que había puesto sobre el lavamanos. Los compré en un viaje de tantos, los había visto en el mercadillo de algún pueblo de tantos que visite. Antes estaban en el lavamanos de mi casa. Los azules para mis invitados eternos favoritos, el rosa era solo para mí.

Levy tenía razón, no entendía como no se había dado antes esta situación. ¿Cómo fue que nunca me hubiera dado esta oportunidad con Natsu? Después de todo lo único que no hacía mi amigo era pasar la noche en mi casa.

Me sorprendía el cómo se sentía tan natural, pareciera que desde siempre estuviéramos así de unidos pero nos hubiera hecho falta este paso, el de vivir juntos. Teníamos tanto tiempo de convivir y compartirlo todo, que no me había dado cuenta de que sí había una oportunidad de conocer más de mi mejor amigo, bueno ya no es solo mi amigo… ahora soy su chica dragón.

Tal vez lo que sentíamos que nos hacía falta lo habíamos recién descubierto. Ese nerviosismo, el anhelo, la sensación que ahora sentía llenaba cada rinconcito de mi cuerpo. Ese del que yo siempre creí que el carecía cuando le miraba. La atracción, el deseo, aunque en este momento no era arrasador como lo imaginé, pero estaba latente, palpable en el aire.

— Lucy — su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me provocó un estremecimiento agradable en el cuerpo. Me quede sin aliento y me tensé un poco.

—¿Tallarías mi espalda? Aún me duelen un poco los brazos… — pidió naturalmente y yo sorprendida inhalé el aire que me estaba negando. Yo solo asentí en silencio y me acerqué a la orilla de la tina para salir de la misma. Dudé solo un momento en salir, pero lo hice, de todas maneras desde la noche anterior ya no tenía nada que él no hubiera mirado alguna vez. Con algo de pudor salí del agua y a sus espaldas tomé la esponja que me ofrecía por encima de su hombro.

— Gracias Lucy — talle despacio, si mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido por el esfuerzo, el seguramente se sentiría tres veces más cansado que yo.

Era extraño, pero me sentía tranquila. Tal vez solo sea el hecho de que en estos días me he ido haciendo a la idea de que nunca podríamos estar demasiado tiempo lejos uno del otro. Continué con mi labor, miré un par de golpes fuertemente marcados en su espalda y pasé distraídamente mis dedos por encima con mi mano libre, después pase la esponja por otra zona. Él se removió un poco incómodo al pasar la esponja por un costado y yo dejé de presionar.

— ¿Duele? — dije casi en un susurro. El solo chasqueo la boca un poco malhumorado.

— Los golpes no tanto, es el ego el que me duele horrores — yo no pude reprimir mi risa. El pareció relajarse un poco al escucharme reír.

— Quisiera decir que lo siento… pero te estaría mintiendo — Natsu se tensó de inmediato y me miró sobre su hombro completamente estupefacto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! — yo solo sonreí y le puse más jabón a la esponja y seguí con mi labor. No quería ni deseaba dejar de tocarle.

— Hiciste que mi sueño más anhelado se convirtiera en realidad — él sonrió y yo también.

— ¿Siempre soñaste con ser mi chica dragón? — dijo algo soberbio, girándose un poco para verme mejor y yo me reí un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi gran sueño siempre fue el ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte en una pelea…! — dije y creo que aplaste su ego aún más porque me miró haciendo un puchero de decepción. Inmediatamente le volqué encima el cubo con agua para enjuagarle en la cabeza y el tardo unos segundos en sacudirse para poder mirarme de nuevo.

— Gray tiene razón… las mujeres son muy crueles… —

— Yo no soy cruel… al menos no intento matarte cada que haces una idiotez… como Erza —

Él se estremeció recordando a nuestra amiga y yo aproveche para volver a poner la esponja en su espalda y tallar de nuevo. El volvió a relajarse, sus hombros cayeron y extendió su cuello inclinando su cabeza hacia el frente.

— Emm… Natsu… ¿Estás seguro de que Happy no nos siguió a casa? — pregunté intentando ser casual y él sonrió discretamente. La tensión del momento me estaba matando. Sentía que mi temperatura aumentaba y él estaba tan tranquilo, sin dar señales de notarlo. Extrañaba mis sentidos aumentados de dragón, aunque los míos estaban algo mejorados, no era exactamente como antes.

— Muy seguro… — el guardó silencio un par de minutos y luego se removió un poco en su lugar.

— Luigui ¿Para qué quieres que estemos solos…? Eres una pervertida… — él sonrió y yo me ruboricé pero no dejé de sonreír también.

— En realidad quería que pudieras llorar a tus anchas tu derrota en la cama mientras yo me dedico a dormir… estoy muerta de cansancio —apenas pude aguantar una carcajada al ver que me miraba molesto. El gruño su molestia, justo lo que quería, un poco de su atención.

—Que graciosa… espero que no puedas dormir…— pero no lo dejé continuar. Desde mi posición lo callé con mis labios y él se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de corresponderme entusiasmado. Con una mano tiró de mi mandíbula para acercarme más a su cuerpo. Mi piel rozó levemente la suya.

Mi pecho se unió contra su espalda y el pareció agradado por la sensación. Nos besamos tranquilamente con el sonido de nuestra respiración agitada haciendo eco en los muros de porcelana. Después de un rato de estarnos besando le alejé un poco para mirarle.

— Natsu, quiero jugar otro poco… como ayer… — su respuesta fue un gruñido de molestia y un beso rápido antes de girar su rostro al frente.

— Basta de juegos… — el enfurruñado tomó el cubo y volvió a enjuagarse el cuerpo.

— Solo un poco — dije nerviosa, me sentía un poco rechazada pero por alguna extraña razón después de ese beso anhelaba cualquier pretexto para sentir su cuerpo unido al mío.

— No es una buena idea… no creo aguantar tocarte una vez más sin…— sonreí, me rechaza porque no quiere sentirse frustado como la noche anterior, así que dejé caer más mi peso presionando mi pecho contra su cálida espalda. Acomodé mi rostro en su hombro y le abracé fuertemente un instante para hacerlo callar.

— Anda… solo un poco — reí mientras con mi mejilla acariciaba la suya. Cuando suspiró relajándose un poco, solté mi agarré y deslizando mis manos por su torso le susurré al oído provocando que se estremeciera.

— Además… ahora es tu turno — un suspiro me demostró que le era agradable el que dibujara las líneas de su abdomen con mis dedos. Mordí con muy poca fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja mientras algo insegura bajaba mis manos un poco más. Quería hacerlo sentir como el me hizo sentir la noche anterior, pero no lo conocía tan bien como para saber cuáles rincones de su cuerpo le harían sentir mejor, pero estaba ansiosa por descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Comencé a trazar lentas espirales descendentes por su cintura trazando un vago camino hasta toparme con la dureza de sus abdominales bajos. Su cabeza rotó lentamente hasta inclinarla hacía atrás y apoyarse de manera relajada sobre mi hombro. Bajando lentamente las yemas de mis dedos jugaron un poco con la textura de vello que rodeaba su ombligo haciendo que su respiración se acelerara un poco.

No tenía prisa de llegar a ningún lugar en específico. Me tomé mi tiempo antes de tocar el hueso de su cadera con mi pulgar y relajar mis dedos hurgando un poco más abajo, donde provoqué una ansiedad palpable en él. Ansiedad de porque no terminaba de llegar a donde su cuerpo urgía por mis caricias. El levantó un brazo por encima de su hombro y sus dedos se aferraron a mis cabellos para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra solo suspiró y gruño un poco.

Cuando mis dedos se deslizaron y amenazaron con retornar el camino recorrido la protesta no se hizo esperar.

— Por favor Luce… — yo sonreí fascinada por ver su reacciones ante mi tacto. Giré mi rostro hasta que mis labios hicieron contacto contra su pulso.

Suspiró y pude escuchar que su corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Al fin podía escuchar sus latidos de nuevo. Mi oído se agudizaba y mis otros sentidos también.

— Un poco… más… abajo… — murmuró casi sin voz. Pero con mi oído cerca de su rostro me fue fácil escucharle.

—¿Más abajo? — murmuré risueña mientras sonreía contra su cuello y le besé suavemente. El solo asintió con su cabeza. Cuando mis dedos acariciaron con suavidad su dureza, el gimió fuerte y tiró con un poco más de fuerza mi cabello. Después de recorrerlo con las yemas de mis dedos lo tomé con firmeza.

— Luce… — mi mano libre acarició su vientre y subió por sus costillas. Y regresó por el mismo camino logrando desesperarlo un poco. Él se removió entre mis brazos como queriendo escaparse de mis caricias, pero no quería dejarlo ir.

Motivada por sus estremecimientos y sintiéndome un poco más atrevida lamí su cuello mientras comenzaba un movimiento cadencioso con mis dedos. Mi movimiento lo hizo gruñir de satisfacción y mi lengua en su cuello cambió de temperatura. Su respiración se tornó un jadeo, y casi un gemido cuando le mordí el hombro suavemente.

— ¿Más? — le pregunté, pero él no podía hablar, solo gruñía y sonreía pero con los ojos cerrados y la frente algo contraída, lo que se me hacía un gesto demasiado sensual. Y yo que antes me burlaba pensando que era tan sensual como un pez en la boca de Happy.

Mi mano subió acariciando su costado y su pecho. Rozándole apenas la piel con las uñas. Al final con mis dedos logré hacer que su mano liberara mi cabello. Natsu quiso protestar, pero opté por tomarlo con más firmeza y toda su atención se centró en mi caricia en su intimidad. Un gemido ahogado me indicó que no haría nada por retener mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

Mi mano sostuvo la suya un momento y en un arrebato juguetón le mordí los dedos de la mano con suavidad al tiempo que los lamía. Gimió suave, pero ronco, pude ver su sonrisa a pesar de que su rostro había girado un poco y no podía ver su cara con claridad.

— Dios Luce… ¿Intentas matarme…? — yo solo reí un poco, pero no dejé que me distrajera demasiado.

Me separé solo lo suficiente para comenzar un camino con mis labios desde su nuca hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras mi otra mano no abandonaba su parte más sensible. La tensión se su cuerpo se reflejó en su espalda, pude notar como toda la piel que tocaban mis labios esta erizada. Se arqueo contra mi pecho al tiempo que comenzaba carcajearse.

— ¡No Luce! ¡Tengo cosquillas ahí! — yo me reí un poco antes de abandonar y abrazarlo de nuevo por la espalda sin dejar de estimularlo.

Al fin, estoy descubriendo una cosa nueva de Natsu después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo. Sonreí satisfecha.

— No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas…— su cuerpo estaba más caliente que antes y pude notar que el mío también. De pronto puso sus manos sobre las mías para detener mis caricias. Se giró entre mis brazos y su frente se apoyó en la mía.

— Luce… — me sentí un poco vulnerable. No había escape, y no es que quisiera evitarlo realmente pero el temor a lo desconocido es natural.

— Lo sé… bastas de juegos… solo vamos despacio… estoy un poco nerviosa… — él sin abrir los ojos gimió intranquilo, supongo que él piensa que no quiero dar el paso en este momento. Pero necesito sacarlo de su error.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé con ansias. Él se estremeció y por la sorpresa ambos caímos al suelo, el sobre mí. Estaba un poco frío pero al instante las llamas de Natsu calentaron un poco el ambiente. Sus manos se movieron del suelo a mis caderas. Las acarició delicadamente.

—Gracias… por calentar el suelo… estaba algo frío… —murmuré entre el beso, pero el solo hacía sonidos de satisfacción al sentirnos uno contra otro, piel con piel. Mis manos se deslizaron de su cuello por su espalda y el gimió en un tono ronco. Al llegar a su cintura el simplemente se puso de pie y me levantó con él en un segundo. tiró de mis manos haciéndonos salir de baño.

—¿Natsu?—

—Aquí no— gruño y mis brazos lo rodearon de camino a la cama. Nos hundimos en ella haciendo protestar al colchón. Realmente está algo pesado, pero en este momento no importa. Solo quiero sentir que no hay espacio entre nosotros. El pareció dudar un momento.

— No te detengas — exigí al tiempo que me restregué contra su cuerpo.

Sus manos inmediatamente viajaron a mis caderas y colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los nervios estuvieron a punto de traicionarme pero sentir a su anatomía encajar en la mía me provocó un placentero estremecimiento. El estremecimiento se prolongó cuando comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua.

—Natsu…— sus manos tomaron posesivamente mis pechos y no pude evitar gemir por el sobresalto.

Besó, mordió y lamió cada espacio de mi cuerpo como lo hiciera antes, pero ahora todo el ambiente se respiraba distinto. Mi cuerpo se encarriló rápidamente y estaba tan excitada que mi cuerpo entero dolía. Perdí la noción del tiempo pero su voz me regresó a la realidad.

— Lucy, te voy a hacer daño, pero te prometo que será breve — sus palabras me descolocaron y al instante pude sentir como se adentraba en mi provocándome un pinchazo de dolor.

— ¡Ahhg! — gemí a causa del daño, pero el permaneció inmóvil, mirándome fijamente, sin respirar. Lo miré con algo de resentimiento, no lo vi venir y aquello había dolido como el infierno. Mis lágrimas brotaron, pero le sostuve la mirada. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y sus pulgares me acariciaron de forma en que borraron toda huella de ellas.

Se inclinó y me besó dulcemente en los labios, pero en ese momento el dolor no me dejó disfrutar su tierna caricia. Una de sus manos se colocó en la unión de nuestros cuerpos y comenzó de nuevo a acariciarme hasta que pude sentir que el dolor se diluía transformándose en una calidez agradable que me hacía relajarme a pesar del castigo a mi cuerpo.

Cuando él me embistió por vez primera, el calor agradable se confundió con un poco de dolor, los ojos de Natsu me miraban con profunda concentración. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, porque sentía que su mirada perforaba mi corazón.

En algún momento, pude reconocer en medio de la nube de incomodidad que el placer se abría paso.

— Más despacio — supliqué, abrí los ojos y miré su rostro. El me miró algo extrañado.

—¿Duele?— yo sonreí, finalmente aquello se tornaba agradable. Negué con mi cabeza y el pareció soltar el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

— Créeme, rápido es mejor — a pesar de la situación no pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia.

— No te creo —

— Confía en mí…— insistió y suspiré mientras le miraba fijamente. Él siempre me convence con facilidad.

—Siempre… — un instante y él ya estaba cambiando el ritmo y me vi arrastrada a una espiral de sensaciones desconocida. Natsu comenzó a gemir fuerte y claro; yo le acompañe unos instantes después.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, solo recuerdo haber explotado bajo su cuerpo mientras él se desvanecía aplastándome completamente.

Nuestros brazos entrelazados y nuestras respiraciones a tope.

Yo reí casi sin fuerzas estaba agotada. Le empujé un poco, necesitaba respirar.

— Creo que nunca imagine que sería contigo… — murmuré él se acomodó a mi lado sin soltarme, descansando su mentón en mi hombro.

— Yo si — no supe que contestar a eso. Sentí que me ruborizaba, era increíble. Acabábamos de hacer el amor y Natsu aún poseía la capacidad de hacerme sonrojar.

— No creí que fuera a ser tan pronto, pero gracias a los dioses que sucedió al fin… no creí resistirlo — murmuró y yo le miré sorprendida.

— No me veas así, creí que me torturarías un par de meses antes de decidirte a probar — me sentí un poco avergonzada. Prácticamente le había saltado encima para que me hiciera suya.

— Por eso siempre digo que nunca reaccionas como se espera —

— Si, lo se… "Lucy es rara…" lo se… — dije desganada. Me giré un poco para abrazarle por la cintura y él se acurrucó contra mí un poco más.

— Descansa… — suspiré contra su cuello.

— Gracias… —

— ¿Por qué?—

— Por la nueva aventura… — yo no pude evitar sonreír hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

He terminado otro capitulo, al fin sucedió y creo que la pelea no me quedó tan mal. Batalle algo para decidirme como manejarla pero creo que me quedo bien. Antes de que me acribillen porque no use todas las llaves estelares de lucy, recuerden que hay días en que nuestras amigas llaves no trabajan, asi que no todas podía aparecer... Ademas Acuario estaba en una cita y no la iban a interrumpir.

Beln Heartphilia, Tobitaka97, LucyNamiKagome, muchas gracias por sus review´s espero haberme reivindicado con lo largo de este capitulo... y con el plus de un poquito más de Gruvia. Gracias por su paciencia y preferencia. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Hasta pronto


End file.
